Internet Relationships
by Depressed Chibi
Summary: Before starting high school Sokka meets a someone online that could be a friend, or maybe something more. However he hasn't a clue who this Prince-Arson is other then he goes to the same school. Who knows, maybe he's even that kid with the bad rep, Zuko. [Abandoned]
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. I'm sorry for the inconvenience to anyone who wanted to read this a while ago, but it wasn't chapter one. I accidentally labeled something wrong and ended up having chapter two as chapter one. Anyway it's fixed now and if you haven't a clue what I'm rambling about then just ignore me and enjoy the story.

…

Sokka let out a frustrated groan before stomping up the stairs. He had another fight with his sister, Katara, over something stupid. Sokka wasn't even sure what it was about anymore, they had been fighting with each other almost everyday now. Although this was probably because they had been stuck in the house together for almost three months! Not only that, but it was unbearably hot outside which made them both a little edgier then normal.

Sokka slammed his bedroom door before throwing himself onto his bed. He screamed into his cool pillow, which muffled the sound. Why couldn't there be anything to do around here? Sokka had lived here for fifteen years and not one thing interesting has ever happened in this town. At least nothing interesting and good.

Not only that, but Suki, his once crush, had gone away for summer break and wouldn't return for another few weeks. Sokka had once thought he was in love with her, but he was shot down. Still, they managed to stay friends. This meant Sokka really didn't have anyone else to talk to. Although there was always the online chat websites he had become addicted to.

Having nothing else to do, Sokka rolled off his messy bed and walked over to his desk, took a seat in an extremely comfy and wheeled chair, and turned on his computer. Sokka scoped around the chat site, looking for someone who wasn't a complete idiot.

After searching through some pages he found someone who was online, _Prince-Arson_. Sokka had seen the boy around the site plenty of times and from what he could tell the guy was pretty cool.

…

_Blue-Warrior logged on_

Blue-Warrior:

**Hi**

Prince-Arson:

**Do I know you?**

Blue-Warrior:

**Not really, but I've seen you around plenty of times.**

Prince-Arson:

**?**

Blue-Warrior:

**I don't mean in a creepy stalker kind of way! I've just seen you on some of the same forums I hang around. **

Prince-Arson:

**Oh, okay then. So, why are you talking to me?**

Blue-Warrior:

**Eh?**

Prince-Arson:

**Why talk to a random guy you don't known?**

Blue-Warrior:

**Well, none of the usual people I talk to are on and I guess I just needed to talk to someone.**

Prince-Arson:

**Talk to someone about what?**

Blue-Warrior:

**My sister pissing me off, she can get so bossy!**

Prince-Arson:

**It could be worse, trust me.**

Blue-Warrior:

**You have a sibling that annoys you?**

Prince-Arson:

**Yea, my younger sister**

Blue-Warrior:

**I wonder if all little siblings are meant to be this annoying?**

Prince-Arson:

**Seems like it**

Blue-Warrior:

**I guess their just**_** little**_ **of understanding!**

Prince-Arson:

**Was that suppose to be a joke?**

Blue-Warrior:

**What do you mean suppose to?**

Prince-Arson:

**It wasn't very funny.**

Blue-Warrior:

**Well if you're so funny you tell a joke.**

Prince-Arson:

**I forget the first part, but the punch line was leaf me alone.**

Blue-Warrior:

**Hysterical *rolling eyes***

Prince-Arson:

**So I'm bad at jokes, you're not that great either.**

Blue-Warrior:

**Please, I can get any girl I want with my jokes.**

Prince-Arson:

**So you have a girl friend?**

Blue-Warrior:

**Well, not yet.**

Prince-Arson:

**I rest my case.**

Blue-Warrior:

**Aw, that's cold**

Prince-Arson:

**I'm sorry, did I burst your bubble?**

Blue-Warrior:

**I assume you're being sarcastic?**

Prince-Arson:

**Oh, am I ever.**

Blue-Warrior:

**That doesn't matter, I still have plenty of stunning qualities.**

Prince-Arson:

**Oh, I'm sure you're quite the stud.**

Blue-Warrior:

**I'm flattered, but I don't swing that way.**

Prince-Arson:

**I wasn't hitting on you, I barely know you.**

Blue-Warrior:

**Don't worry lots of people can't resist my charm.**

Prince-Arson:

**As much as I'd like to stay and chat about your 'irresistible charm', I have to go.**

Blue-Warrior:

**Already? We just got talking.**

Prince-Arson:

**No we haven't, we've been talking for two hours.**

Blue-Warrior:

**Really?**

Prince-Arson:

**Yea**

Blue-Warrior:

**Oh alright then, you wanna talk tomorrow?**

Prince-Arson:

**Sure...I guess, I'm usually on around 4:30**

Blue-Warrior:

**Great I'll talk to you then?**

Prince-Arson

**Sure**

_Prince-Arson logged off_

_Blue-Warrior logged off_

…

Sokka looked at his clock in amazement, they had in fact been talking for two hours. It didn't even seem that long, but his computer-clock didn't lie. Sokka shrugged and decided that it was a good thing, who knows, maybe he even found a new friend.

Smiling to himself, Sokka decided it would be smart to go down stairs and help Katara and Gran Gran with cooking. Maybe that would help Katara get over the fight, if she was still mad.

…

Zuko logged off of his computer and stared at the blank screen, annoyed and a little confused. He hadn't been expecting to have a conversation with a total stranger. He shrugged it off, if nothing else Zuko would be able to kill some time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Also I just wanted to say this chapter and the next one will mostly be about the chat-room and about Sokka and Zuko connecting. After that we get to the really action, so please just bare with me.

* * *

…

For the next week Sokka and Zuko have been meeting each other in the online chat room just about everyday. It seemed weird that they were like complete opposites, but got along fine. The two teens talked about many things, but never anything too personal. Just things like: summer, TV shows, movies, video games, etc. They hadn't even shared their names, not that either boy cared about such trivial things. The chat site was world wide; the chances of knowing each other were slim to none.

Sokka turned off the TV and walked to his computer, it was 4:30; the usual time him and_ Prince_ logged on. Sokka signed in, expecting to see his friend on, but there was no sign of him. He frowned and decided to wait, the other boy was probably just busy. Sokka idly drummed his fingers across the wooden desk as time seemed to crawl by. He sighed, now bored he turned on his bulky 13" TV and watched silently as some repeat of an old show appeared.

After it was over he looked back at his screen with concern. It was 5:50 pm and _Prince-Arson_ had yet to show up. Sokka wondered what could be keeping his friend, the boy was never _that_ late_._ Sokka pursed his lips and decided to just come back a little later. He clicked the screen off and decided to help his sister with the chores.

After a delicious prune stew dinner, Sokka came back to his room and checked if _Prince_ was there. He glanced at the time history and saw that his friend had yet to log on. "That's okay, I'm sure he's just having a bad day or something," Sokka muttered, trying to convince himself, but there was a nagging feeling in his gut. Something was definitely wrong and Sokka hated to admit it, but he was worried. What was worse was that Sokka was helpless. He didn't know where the boy lived, his number, or even his name. There was no way to check if _Prince_ was okay.

Sokka mentally slapped himself for being such a girl. He turned off the monitor and decided to read some comics in hopes that that would take his mind off the boy.

Sokka had been reading for hours and he could read no longer, his eyes hurt and a headache was approaching. Glancing at the clock, Sokka discovered that it was 12:30am. He closed the comic and tossed it back into the growing pile of papers next to his bed. He strolled over to the computer, hoping something would show, but nothing. Feeling a small sliver of hope vanish, Sokka decided to got to bed. He once again clicked the little power button on the bottom of the screen; deciding not to completely shut it down. Sokka would just get on tomorrow and ask then what had happened. Still, the thought hadn't kept awful '_what if's_' from entering his mind. Sokka did his best to ignore them, he needed sleep and couldn't remember the last time he was this tired.

…

_It was a sunny afternoon and all seemed good. In the distance there was a cheerful family: a strong dad, a beautiful and caring mother, a goofy little boy with bright blue eyes who held onto his father's hand, and a small girl with the same eyes who was being held by her mother. The family was happy, but something was strange about them. The parent's faces were missing. No eyes, no smiles, but there was a sense that they were happy._

_Suddenly everything turned black and it began to get hotter. Men in red suits appeared with fire all around them. The children were pushed behind the faceless parents for protection. They seized the parents, but the father was strong. He was out of their clutches and fought to get to his beloved wife. He was too late though, a men struck the wife's head and she fell to the ground, a pool of blood formed around her. Suddenly there was an entire wave of red liquid that consumed everything. The only thing visible was the blood._

_The crimson wave passed through, but left no residue. It seemed the blood had washed away the body and red men. They were both gone. It began to get quiet, but the silence wasn't natural. It was as if the dream had been submerged into water; any sound was distant and askew. The children and father were the only ones left. The boy got up and ran to his father. He was scared. But no matter how close the boy got the father was farther. Slowly the dad was consumed with darkness and nothing was left. The little boy was alone, even his sister was gone._

_BING_

"Ahh," Sokka screamed and shot up from his bed. He frowned, he had been having the same nightmare for a few weeks now. Sokka rubbed his eyes, trying to clear away the drowsiness. What had woken him up? Sokka pondered a bit, but in his tired state his brain wasn't functioning correctly. He decided to shrug it off and go to bed, but as he lied down Sokka was able to see an orange blinking light on his monitor. His computer was still on? Suddenly an idea struck him. Sokka stumbled out of bed, but with his blue blanket twisted around his legs he didn't get far. Sokka flailed his arms as he fell to the ground with a hard _thump_. Sokka immediately kicked off the thick blanket and crawled to his computer. He didn't know why, but even if there was a chance, any chance that _Prince-Arson_ was online and okay Sokka wanted to know.

Sokka turned the screen on and sure enough there he was.

…

_Prince-Arson logged on_

Prince-Arson:

**You there? Sorry I wasn't on earlier.**

_Blue-Warrior logged on_

Blue-Warrior:

**I'm here, what happened to you?**

Prince-Arson:

**Sorry, there was a family thing I couldn't get out of.**

Blue-Warrior:

**That's all? What was it about?**

Prince-Arson:

"**That's all?" What are you, disappointed?**

Blue-Warrior:

**No, that's not that I meant!**

Prince-Arson:

**Then what did you mean?**

Blue-Warrior:

**Idk, it's just that I had a bad feeling. Like something was really wrong, I was worried about you.**

Prince-Arson:

**Look, I just wanted to apologize. It's late, I'm going.**

_Prince-Arson logged off_

…

Sokka looked at the computer in confusion. He thought it was weird the boy would just apologize and then leave, it didn't seem like him. In the short time they knew each other _Prince-Arson_ didn't seem the type to apologize in general. Sokka frowned, maybe it was something he said. But as Sokka thought back he hadn't really said anything. Sokka shook his head and shut his computer off completely. At least he knew the guy was still alive.

…

Zuko nervously logged off of the chat room, but stared at the words posted on the screen. It'd been a long time since anyone besides Uncle cared about him. Zuko honestly didn't know how to react. A part of him wanted to tell _Blue-Warrior_ the truth, but Zuko didn't know if he could trust him. The last time he was able to get that close to someone it didn't turn out well.

Zuko pulled out an old photo from the top drawer of his desk. He rubbed his thumb over the glossy paper. Two young boys, one smiling while the other scowled, stared back at him. It seemed like a distant dream now.

Slowly the sound of footsteps echoed through the air. Zuko quickly turned the screen on his computer off, blanketing the room in darkness. His breathing hitched and there was total silence.

The footsteps were so loud, Zuko was sure the one causing the noise, his father, was right outside his door. There was a pause and his father stood in front of Zuko's room. The footsteps started again, but the sound was carried away. Zuko let out a shaky breath, after this morning's punishment he didn't want to take his chances. Zuko gingerly put the photo down and tip toed to his bed. He lied down and let the soft covers consume him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or blah blah blah. Also the town is random. Last thing can anyone get the message of the name of the school?

…

_Blue-Warrior logged on_

_Prince-Arson logged on_

Blue-Warrior:

**So, what happened last night?**

Prince-Arson:

**I already told you, I was at a family thing.**

Blue-Warrior:

**No, not that! I mean the fact that you ran away.**

Price-Arson:

**I didn't run away, it was late! I was tired.**

Blue-Warrior:

**Okay, no need to get testy. So, what was the family thing anyway?**

Prince-Arson:

**It was nothing**

Blue-Warrior:

**It took like hours! It couldn't be nothing.**

Prince-Arson:

**Just drop it**

Blue-Warrior:

**What are you getting so worked up over?**

Prince-Arson:

**I'm not getting worked up. Why should I explain anything about my family to you?**

…

Sokka looked at the screen, dumbfounded at this guy's attitude. _Prince-Arson_ seemed to be going through mood swings faster than his sister. Sokka was ready to bite back with venom, but stopped himself. It was obvious there were some family issues, who was he to talk about anything personal? There was honestly little reason for him to trust Sokka.

…

Blue-Warrior:

**Look, there's nothing wrong with opening up to someone.**

Prince-Arson:

**If there's one thing I'm certain of it's that you can't trust anyone.**

Blue-Warrior:

**That's a bit harsh. What makes you think that you can't trust ****anyone?**

Prince-Arson:

**It's just something I picked up. Anyway what's with the interrogation, why not tell me something about yourself?**

Blue-Warrior:

**I'm an open book, ask me anything!**

Prince-Arson:

**What happened to you're parents?**

Blue-Warrior:

**Now hold on a second, you give me squat, but I have to tell you something like that?**

Prince-Arson:

**What's wrong with opening up a little, Mr. Open Book?**

Blue-Warrior:

**Okay, okay, I get it. You don't feel safe talking about personal stuff to a stranger (even though we've been talking for two weeks now). So let's change that, let's not be strangers.**

Prince-Arson:

**Fine, but we go easy on the info sharing for a little.**

Blue-Warrior:

**Fair enough. If the question is to personal then just write skip. After you answer my question I will answer one of you're questions.**

Prince-Arson:

**Alright**

Blue-Warrior:

**How many siblings do you have?**

Prince-Arson:

**Only one. Is you're sister you're only sibling?**

Blue-Warrior:

**Yes. Do you get along with you're sibling?**

Prince-Arson:

**Hell no. Are you older or younger than her?**

Blue-Warrior:

**Older. How old are you?**

Prince-Arson:

**Sixteen. What about you?**

Blue-Warrior:

**Fifteen. Where do you live?**

Prince-Arson:

**In a town called Arden. You?**

Blue-Warrior:

**I live in Arden too! What school do you go to?**

Prince-Arson:

**Academy of Technology Located in Arden. You?**

Blue-Warrior:

**Omg same! What classes do you have?**

Prince-Arson:

**I don't know. Are you a upcoming freshmen?**

Blue-Warrior:

**Yea. What do you mean you don't know?**

Prince-Arson:

**I just moved here a couple of weeks ago so haven't got my schedule yet. What do you look like?**

Blue-Warrior:

**Tan skin, blue eyes, short brown hair that's usually in a wolf's tail, and studly. You?**

Prince-Arson:

**Pale skin, short black hair, yellow eyes, and a big scar. What's you're favorite color?**

Blue-Warrior:

**Blue. How'd you get the scar?**

Prince-Arson:

**Skip. What do you like to do?**

Blue-Warrior:

**Chat online, fish, read comics, play video games, carve. What kind of music do you like?**

Prince-Arson:

**Rock n' roll, Alternative, Pop. You?**

Blue-Warrior:

**Pop and Hip-hop. What's your favorite food?**

Prince-Arson:

**Fire flakes. Do you have a favorite food?**

Blue-Warrior:

**Yea, beef jerky. Favorite candy?**

Prince-Arson:

**Atomic Fireballs. You?**

Blue-Warrior:

**I'm not too much of a sweet eater, but I guess anything chocolatey. Favorite movie genre?**

Prince-Arson:

**Action, you?**

Blue-Warrior:

**Comedy and Action. Do you have any pets?**

…

For several days the conversation continued this way. They asked each other questions which gradually grew more and more personal.

…

Prince-Arson:

**So, what happened to your parents?**

Blue-Warrior:

**You really want to know?**

Prince-Arson:

**Yea**

Blue-Warrior:

**When I was younger some guys in red suits came to my neighborhood. They heard there was a water-bender there and decided to brake into someone's house for information. Unluckily they picked my house.**

Price-Arson:

**What happened after that? **

Blue-Warrior:

**There were like six guys, they attacked my dad and dragged my mom into another room. They were yelling about a water-bender. She must have wanted to protect us because she lied and said she was the water-bender. They then killed her.**

Prince-Arson:

**I'm so sorry. What about you're dad?**

Blue-Warrior:

**He wanted to stop this from continuing and found a group that rebelled against them. He joined some group and left me and my sister with our grandma. I haven't seen him since.**

Prince-Arson:

**I'm sorry, that shouldn't have happened.**

Blue-Warrior:

**It's okay, that was a long time ago. It still hurts to remember, but at least it's over now.**

Prince-Arson:

**If you're mother lied, then who was the real water-bender?**

Blue-Warrior:

**My sister, she's like the only water-bender in Arden.**

Prince-Arson:

**That sucks. What happened to all the other water-benders?**

Blue-Warrior:

**They were all taken away by the Mafia.**

Prince-Arson:

**So, you're not a bender like your sister?**

Blue-Warrior:

**No, but I can fight and know how to use a boomerang. **

Prince-Arson:

**A boomerang?**

Blue-Warrior:

**It was a gift from my dad before he left.**

Prince-Arson:

**That's sweet.**

Blue-Warrior:

**Hey don't get all girly on me.**

Prince-Arson:

**I'm just saying that's nice! That's not girly!**

Blue-Warrior:

**No, you said that's sweet which is something a girl would say.**

Prince-Arson:

**Whatever.**

Blue-Warrior:

**Now that I answered a personal question from you, I want to you to answer one of mine.**

Prince-Arson:

**Sure, whatever you want.**

Blue-Warrior:

**How did you get your scar?**

Prince-Arson:

**I can't tell you the whole story, but I can give you the basic idea.**

Blue-Warrior:

**Okay**

Prince-Arson:

**My dad gave it to me. He wanted to teach me a lesson and burned me.**

Blue-Warrior:

**Holy shit! Why? What happened exactly?**

Prince-Arson:

**I can't tell you.**

Blue-Warrior:

**Why not? Don't you trust me?**

Prince-Arson:

**It's not that!**

Blue-Warrior:

**Then what is it?**

Prince-Arson:

**If I tell you, you'll hate me.**

Blue-Warrior:

**What?**

Prince-Arson:

**If I tell you everything, you'll hate me and never want to talk to me again!**

Blue-Warrior:

**No, I won't.**

Prince-Arson:

**Yes, you will, it's happened to me before.**

Blue-Warrior:

**Fine, if you won't tell me that, can you answer me one thing?**

Prince-Arson:

**What?**

Blue-Warrior:

**Do you get 'taught a lesson' a lot?**

Prince-Arson:

**Yes**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't Avatar The Last Air-bender. I'm sorry it took so long, I was busy reading a really good book. Also writing takes a little while so sorry again, but thanks for being patient. Also I got a question and would like to answer.

Here is a list of ways to say goodbye in English, just pick the one that sounds right. See you later, talk to you later, goodbye, good luck, farewell, sincerely, best wishes, just put a dash and your name/user name, or if you want you can just end it without saying anything.

...

An irritating beeping rang, echoing off the walls of the small room. Sokka lifted his arm with a great amount of effort and slammed the snooze button on his alarm. '_Why is that stupid thing ringing?' _Sokka lifted his head and look to the side. The calendar on his wall had the eighth circled. He stared at it blankly before turning back to sleep.

Once Sokka's brain finally processed what he saw he shot out of bed. "Shit! I'm gonna be late," Sokka swore as he pulled on his uniform: a white button up shirt, brown vest, tan pants, and plain shoes. Sokka took the time to tuck in his shirt, but left the vest unbuttoned. After he was fully clothed he pulled his hair back into a short wolf-tail. He then raced to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, clumsily tripped over his own foot, and fell down the stairs, smacking his head on the ground.

He groaned and looked up to see his sister looking at him with confusion. "Sokka, are you okay? What's going on?" Katara asked with concern in her eyes.

"Yea I'm fine. Come on, we're gonna be late," he said jumping up and running for the door. He grabbed the doorknob and tried to rush out the house, but Katara had grabbed his shirt and held him back.

"Sokka, we still have twenty minutes before we have to go to school," Katara said matter of factly. He stared at her in confusion, then remembered he set his alarm a little early. Sokka felt like in idiot, but tried to play it cool.

"O-of course I knew! What do you take me for an idiot? Ha ha, the real reason...I wanted to, uh, go early was to... look around the school," Sokka bluffed.

"...Right," Katara said, rolling her eyes. She saw right through her brother. "Well, how about you look around school when other students are actually there to help you if you get lost?"

"I bet you would get lost before I would," Sokka shot back.

"Are you kidding? You're horrible at directions," Katara said chuckling.

"Yea, but I'm a guy which automatically makes me better with directions."

"That's so sexiest! What about Gran Gran? She's a girl and could probably direct circles around you!"

The two siblings began bickering back and forth to each other, their shouting was getting louder by the seconded. It was only until Gran Gran stepped in did they stop.

"Enough," the elderly woman growled.

The two kids looked at their guardian in surprise. They hadn't realized she was there, but they definitely knew now.

"Enough of your arguing. Calm down and eat your breakfast," Gran Gran commanded, her voice and face softening.

"But-" they both whined.

"_Now_," she commanded louder.

Sokka and Katara became quiet and with one last glare at each other they sat down. Gran Gran rolled her eyes at her grand kids.

...

There was a low buzzing coming from the phone that rested on the head board of Zuko's bed. He gave a low groan, but quickly stopped the noise. He couldn't believe it was time for school already. It seemed like only yesterday that he got out the last hell hole. He hoped this one would be better. The teenager got up from his twin sized bed and slide into his uniform. He didn't care much for the dress code, he left his shirt untucked and the top few buttons on his vest undone. Zuko then pulled out the one thing he couldn't forget; his bandana. It was a black cloth with a red fire symbol in the middle. It was also his most prized positions.

He slid it over his left eye and tied the lose ends. Zuko looked in the mirror and decided he looked fine before he swung his backpack on and jogged out of his room and down the stairs. Zuko made a bee line to the door and stepped outside. He looked around for his uncle who had insisted on giving him a ride to school. Zuko jumped when he heard a loud 'honk'. Zuko found his uncle and hurried to the small car before jumping in. Iroh smiled at his nephew, but Zuko's frown stayed in place. Iroh started up the car and drove away from the large house. "Good morning Zuko, how are you?"

Zuko just grunted in response, refusing to look at the older man. His uncle frowned with concern, he knew what his brother had been doing, but couldn't do a thing. Iroh would try to convince his nephew to move in with him, but Zuko's pride wouldn't allow it and over coming that was something Zuko needed to learn by himself.

"Zuko, is everything okay?" Iroh persisted.

Zuko silently thanked his school for the long sleeved uniform. Last night Ozai had chained the teen's wrists together and left him in the basement. Zuko had spent hours down there, trying to unlock the shackles. By the time they were off the metal had dug into Zuko's pale skin so bad it had left bruising and scratches.

"You need to defend yourself or ask for help," Iroh said softly.

The teen rolled his eyes "Oh yea, 'cause that worked _so_well last time," Zuko spat, painfully aware of the scar adorning his face. He hadn't meant to be so rude to the man who was practically his father, but the subject of his abuse was a touchy one.

The car stopped near the school and no sooner had Zuko left, slamming the door shut. Iroh sighed wishing he could help the boy.

...

Sokka and Katara finished their breakfast before they ran outside, grabbed their bikes, and rode to school. Because they lived close to the school it didn't take long, but Sokka usually waited till the last minute before leaving. Once they arrived at school they parked and chained their bikes in the school's bike rack. Sokka gave his sister a wary glance, "I can't believe you're in high school with me."

Katara gave him a proud smile, she was deemed a gifted students and given the chance to skip a grade. Sokka knew Katara could protect herself, but he still worried. What if she wasn't ready for high school? There were all kinds of jerks and assholes here who might try to hit on her. "Be careful who you talk to," Sokka warned, already in brother mode.

"Relax, I can take care of myself," Katara said, frustrated that he brought the subject up again. Sokka had lectured her about the same thing during last night's dinner.

"I know, I know. Just be careful, don't do something stupid and get on some scary jerk's bad sid-oof!" Sokka fell backwards from bumping into someone. "Sorry, I didn't notice you," Sokka apologized. He tried to look at the person standing over him, but the sun was glaring in his eyes.

They stuck out their hand for him to grab. He took the hand and was yanked to his feet quickly. '_Dang that guy is strong'. _Sokka thought, a bit impressed.

"You should watch where you're going." the figure said in a hard, but feminine voice.

_'Wait a seconded, that sounds like...'_

"Suki," Sokka squealed, he smiled and hugged his old friend. She had short brownish-red hair and brown eyes. She wore red eyeshadow and matching lipstick with a white button-down blouse and a tan skirt.

"Hey Sokka, hey Katara," Suki greeted happily. Sokka had missed his old friend; they had known each other since third grade.

"Hey, I'm going to go find my classes," Katara said before leaving. Sokka watched her, fighting the urge to go after her and protect her. He sighed, it was a pain having to worry about his little sister in the 'big bad high school'.

"So how was summer?" Suki asked her friend. Sokka turned to her and shrugged, he couldn't think of anything note worthy.

"I made a new friend." he said, deciding that was pretty much the _only_ thing that happened.

"Really? Where did you meet them?" Suki asked curiously.

"Well... I didn't_ really_ meet him yet. We talk online" Sokka said hesitantly. He knew Suki didn't approve of that kind of stuff.

"Sokka, that's dangerous! What if he turns out to be a killer or some forty year old rapist," Suki scowled, she wanted to protect the boy that was like a bother to her.

Sokka rolled his eyes, why did everyone complain about meeting someone online? That's how everyone started a relationship these days. Not that Sokka would ever dream of having a romantic relationship with _Prince-Arson_.

"Suki, you've been watching way too many_ Lifetime Movies_. He's nice, once you get passed the jerk. Besides, we've been talking all through out the last half of summer, if he was going to kill me he would have done it already," Sokka said with a goofy grin.

"Just be careful, people can hide a lot of things from you when you talk through a screen," Suki said with a frown. Suddenly the school's bell rang indicating there was only five minutes to get to class. With one last glance they each bolted into the school, racing to see who could get to class first.

...

Zuko huffed and examined his schedule for the seventh time. He hadn't thought the school would be that different, but it appeared he was wrong. The school seemed to have no idea what chronological order meant. The door numbers jumped from five to ten to thirteen to twenty.

Zuko swore under his breath as he realized he had been walking the wrong away...again. Zuko turned a corner in hopes that his class room would appear already, but he suddenly smacked into someone. His schedule flew from his hand as did the continents of Zuko's crudely zippered book-bag.

The teen fell to the floor with a harsh thud. Zuko clutched his chest, it felt like the wind got knocked out of him. When he finally caught his breath Zuko examined the boy who had just body slammed him.

The boy rubbed his head and looked at Zuko. He had tan skin and brown hair that was in a wolf's tail. His light blue eyes looked at Zuko in apology and embarrassment. Zuko felt his cheeks become hot, the fool wasn't half bad looking.

"Sorry, here let me help you," Sokka said as he gathered their books.

"I can pick them up myself," Zuko snapped once he came back to his senses. The two boys quickly gathered the scattered items. They both reached for the schedule laying between them. For an instant their hands brushed. Zuko ignored his thoughts of how nice the other boy's hands felt; soft and cool.

Zuko snatched his schedule and quickly stood up. He walked away from the clumsy idiot, not giving a single glance to check if the boy was okay. Zuko stared at the piece of paper as if it were the most interesting thing in the world, trying to ignore the blush creeping onto his face.

...

Sokka stared at the boy walking away. He seemed very odd, not just in how he acted, but how he was dressed. There was a bandana around his eyes in a makeshift eye-patch. Sokka shrugged it off, he wasn't entirely normal himself. Besides, it wasn't likely they'd ever meet again.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar! Thanks for the reviews, the favs, and reading it. Also for a scene in story I would like to explain one thing, Zuko is ninja like that. Also at the beginning Sokka isn't going to seem like much of the usual seme (strong, fearless, etc), but he well later on. Anyway continue.

…...

Sokka walked to his class hoping he wasn't that late. When he peeked into the room he saw everyone had already started class. He swore and tried to think of a way to sneak past the teacher. Sokka looked around and was surprised to see a door in the back of the class. Sokka quickly searched for the other side of the door. Once he found it he quietly opened the door and tried to sneak in.

He thought he was in the clear when his shirt snagged on the doorknob and was stuck. He tried to get it unstuck quietly, but every movement he made caused more noise. The students and teacher turned to see what was all the ruckus and spotted Sokka.

"You must be..." the teacher glanced at the student list. "Sokka. Well, it's nice of you to join us. Now how about you take a seat and learn something instead of hanging on the door?"

Sokka nodded embarrassed that he was caught so easily. He walked to an empty desk and sat down. Then rummaged through his backpack to find something to write in, but he spotted something odd. He pulled out a red notebook that he didn't have before. He looked for a name, but couldn't find one. '_Maybe it belongs to that guy I ran into today'_ Sokka thought.

…..

Zuko walked the halls looking for his homeroom. When he found the room it looked like class had already started. '_Damn that stupid freshmen. He made me late.'_ Zuko frowned. How was he going to get in without being noticed? Zuko decided to get into the room with his practiced stealth. He opened the door a little and quickly sneaked in when everyone was writing down notes. He made it to the first empty seat he saw and sat down. He surveyed the room to see if anyone noticed, but it seemed no one had. He smirked at oblivious teacher and decided to copy down notes. He reached for his notebook, but couldn't find it.

Zuko looked in the bag and saw it was gone. _No way! Where did it go? _Zuko looked under his desk and around the floor to see if he dropped it when he came in. But it was no where in sight. Did he drop it in uncle's car? That's when it hit him, he must have dropped it when he bumped into that freshmen. The kid then probably grabbed it without noticing. _Fuck_ he thought, but he couldn't do anything now other then get back at lunch.

A chill ran up the teen's spin, it felt like he was being watched. He looked around, but no one seemed to notice him. Until his golden eye landed on familiar brown ones, it was Jet. _Double fuck._

…...

Sokka tried to pay attention in class, but it seemed impossible. He eventually decided to just thumb through the newly discovered notebook. He flipped it open, but didn't see anything other than some numbers and a few words scribbled down. He flipped through the pages some more until it got to blank pages. Sokka frowned at the uninteresting pages, he reached to put it in his backpack when someone walked by accidentally knocking the notebook from his hands.

"Oh sorry." The person said as they picked up the notebook to hand it back to him. "Wow, this are really good!" they said in amazement.

"What do you mean?" he looked through the thing and there was nothing worth mentioning. The student hand him the notebook and walked away. Sokka stared at the paper with lines scratched all over making an image. It was the drawing of a person, a really good drawing for that matter. He flipped through some more pages and the drawings continued. He wondered how he didn't notice all of this before. Then he realized all the drawings were at the back of the notebook.

…...

Sokka just got out of third period when it was finally time for lunch. Now he would be able to give the notebook back that guy. In the hallway he found Katara walking along with Suki. "Hey guys," he greeted.

"Hey Sokka, why are you still caring around you're bag?" Suki asked. It wasn't agents school police to carry around a book bag, but there was no need since everyone was assigned lockers.

"Oh, I arrived late to class and forgot to ask for a locker." Sokka explained. He frowned having to add another thing to do on his mental to do list. They arrived at the cafeteria and looked for a table to sit at. Katara spotted one and dragged them to a table with a small girl and boy. The girl had black hair that was pulled into a bun except for her bangs that hung in front of her eyes, and some old white headphones around her neck. The boy had short buzz hair cut, and gray eyes.

"Guys this is Aang and Toph, I met them in earlier today." Katara said gesturing to the small boy and girl. She sat down and pointed to Sokka and Suki, "This is my brother, Sokka and my friend, Suki."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Aang smiled politely while Toph remanded quite. When no one else spoke for a few moments until Aang tried break the ice. "So, it's nice to seem some new faces. I mean there are a lot of people here that aren't the best people to hang with. Not that it's a bad school! It's just-"

"Wait, you aren't a freshmen?" Sokka asked interrupting the boys nerves mumbling.

"Oh uh, no. Actually I'm a senior."

"What?" the three new teens asked with shocked expressions.

"Yea, but I guess I don't really look like it, huh?" he smiled sheepishly. It was true, he didn't look old and was actually very short.

"What about her?" Sokka asked pointing at Toph. "Is she actually a teacher?"

"No, I'm the principle." Toph said sarcastically and rolled her misty green eyes.

"She's a freshmen like you guys." Aang answered.

"But she seems so young." Katara said looking Toph up and down. She looked like a middle schooler.

"Well actually-"

"Hello! I'm right here!" Toph said cutting her friend off. "I'm a freshmen, but I'm also twelve years old."

"Really! Then how are you in high school?" Suki asked.

"I was home schooled until now and my teacher taught me enough to go into almost any grade. So I decided to skip right to high school." Toph said as if it was obvious.

"So you've been home schooled you're entire life?" Katara asked unbelieving that someone could last like that for twelve years.

"Basically." Toph answered. "I'm gonna get something to eat." Toph said getting up and grabbing a cane.

"I'll gonna grab something too Aang announced while getting up and following her. When they were gone Sokka leaned over to his sister.

"Is she blind?"

"Yea, although she seems to get by well enough by herself." Katara said as she watched the two walk into the lunch line. She pulled out the money Gran-gran gave her and decided to go in the lunch line too with Sokka and Suki following behind.

When they were in line the guy in front of Katara glanced back at them. "It's weird that school always talks about nutrition and yet they serve us this crap." He retorted gesturing to the glop of food. Sokka looked at it with question, he couldn't tell whether it was grounded meat or old pudding.

"Yea, but I guess that's how the school saves money. By getting kids to bring lunch instead of buy. Soon no one will by lunch and the school won't have to spend money on it either." Sokka said jokingly as Katara looked at her food with disguise.

The boy laughed and nodded. "If that's their plan it's working." he said before handing the lady his money and leaving.

When Sokka, Katara, and Suki got out of line they walked to their table with the new addition of the boy from in line. When they sat down he gave the girls a wink, "Hi, the name's Jet."

"I'm K-Katara." she said sheepishly with a small blush.

"Hello there, Katara." Jet said smoothly as he touched her hand.

"And I'm Aang." the small boy said cutting in. He then gestured around the table and introduced everyone.

At that moment Sokka remembered the notebook in his bag, he looked around the cafeteria for the boy, but he couldn't find him. Wait a seconded. Sokka mentally slapped himself, he didn't even know if the guy had this lunch period.

"You looking for someone?" Aang asked noticing Sokka looking around.

"Um yea, I don't know his name, but he has black hair, a little bit above his shoulders, gold eye, and pale skin"

"Hmm, I don't anyone like that. He must be a freshmen or transfer student."

Jet stopped flirting with the girls and turned to Sokka, "Why you looking for scum like him?" he spat.

Sokka was taken aback by that, "Y-you know him?"

"Yea, I use to go to school with. He was a rotten jerk and untrustworthy. You're better off not even getting involved with him."

"Well, he just dropped his notebook and I was going to return it to him."

Jet shook his head, but then got an idea, "You're better off staying away from him. He can be really mean. How about I give the notebook to him? He'll less of a jerk to me."

Sokka thought about it, he wanted to see the teen again and he didn't seem at all like a jerk. At that moment there was a sudden cry of pain. He looked to see the boy he met from earlier standing over a larger boy who was clutching his nose in pain. From where Sokka sat it seemed that the shorter teen and punched the guy in the nose. Not only that, but from the drops of blood on the floor it seemed like a pretty hard punch.

The guy then got to his feet and quickly ran out the door. Sokka stared at the scene in disbelief, the guy didn't seem at all bad. "See what I mean." Jet said gesturing towards the angry teen. Sokka nodded and handed Jet the notebook.

"I'll be right back." Jet said while getting up.

…...

Zuko slowly made his way to lunch. He couldn't believe Jet was here, why was he here? Zuko sighed, there goes his new reputation, that guy was going to make him look like a jerk. He opened the door and looked for a place to sit. He didn't really know anyone there so he decided to sit by a table without many people.

He sat at a table with two girls, one had long black hair and dark and Gothic make up. The other girl had her long brown hair braided with a few bangs hanging out, pink eye shadow, and red lipstick. The minute he sat down he felt someone flick his neck. "What the-" Zuko turned to see his sister, Azula standing behind him.

"Zuzu your in my seat." Azula glared. Without hesitating Zuko slide over. Azula sat down and received an odd look from the Gothic girl.

"Who is he?" she asked in monotone.

"He's my brother, but don't worry he's not gonna bother us, right?" she said underlining her question in a threatening tone.

"Right." Zuko said rolling his eye. After they got lunch the girls sat on the opposite side and were all talking in a privet conversation. Azula looked displeased, but then a smirk grew on her face.

"Would you like to join us, Zuzu?"

"What do you mean join you?" Zuko asked ignoring the childish nickname.

"Some of these people need to be put in their place. Someone actually tried to trip me today, of course they won't be tripping anyone now." Azula said sounding shocked that anyone would challenge her. Zuko pitied the poor soul who had tripped his sister even if they were a dumbass for trying. "There's much respect and honor being at the top of the top."

"Yea right, the way you would get there is by hurting people." Zuko frowned

"Hey, whatever gets them to learn." Azula shrugged.

"I don't think so. This is a new school; a new beginning. I don't want the same reputation I had last year." he said.

"I see, your too much of a wimp. I understand," she said mockingly.

"What? I am not a wimp!"

"Don't worry Zuko, I won't tell anyone about how you wussed out of everything you ever wanted." Azula egged on.

Zuko stood up and leaned over the table so he was close to her face. He bared his teeth with anger, "Having people hate me is not what I want! And if you're going to do this at every school we go to maybe we should go to separa-AHH!" Zuko gave an unmanly squeak when he felt someone smack his ass. He whipped his head around, fuming with anger, "What the _hell_ do you think your doing?"

There was an older, larger student behind him snickering. "I'm sorry I thought you were a girl. Anyway the way you looked it was like you were begging for it." the student smirked. Zuko growled before he grabbed the student's collar and pulled him down so they were at eye level.

"Say your sorry." Zuko demanded harshly.

"You little punk. Don't think that because your a little cute I won't smash you're face in."

"Not if I smash you're face first." he growled and gave a strong punch to the pervert. The guy fell back holding his nose that was now pouring blood. He got up and ran from the room.

Zuko gave a huff and at that moment he noticed the crowed of people watching. He mentally slapped himself for just making a show of knocking someone on their ass. Zuko sat down quietly acting as if it never happened. Once people slowly started going on with their business he banged his head on the table.

"What was that about a new start?" Azula snickered.

"Shut up." he mumbled.

Azula's expression softened before she patted her brother on the head, "Oh, don't worry about it. That guy deserved it. Anyway why don't you join us? If people knew that you didn't mess around they wouldn't do this stuff."

"I don't know..." Zuko said lifting his head from the table. Something caught his eye and he groaned, it was Jet. Someone who might just be more manipulative and sneaky then his sister. Jet came over with a crooked grin.

"Well hello Zuko, long time no see." Jet greeted.

"Get lost Jet." Zuko glared.

"I don't think so. I'm here to make sure you don't ruin this school like you did the last one."

Zuko frowned at the memory, "I've changed. I'm not going to be bad." he said speaking to Jet and Azula.

"Pfft, a tiger can't change his strips. Just like a fire bender can't become good." he whispered so only they could hear.

"I'm sorry Jet, but I should be going. I have to watch paint dry, now is there something you want?" Zuko asked before standing up to leave.

Jet ran his thumb down the spin of the notebook that was hidden behind his back. Jet glanced back to see if anyone was watching, nope. "No, just wanted to give you a friendly warning." he said before leaving.

As Jet passed a trash can he tossed to notebook in. This year was going to be different, he wouldn't let the same thing happen twice.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar The Last Air-bender. Sorry this is so late I've been putting stuff off a lot lately. I'll try not to do that often, but I am quite lazy. Also sorry to those who are obsessed with Zuko, but I kind of torture him in this chapter. Anyway enjoy the chapter :3

…...

The last class was Gym, which Sokka wasn't very found of because of his lack in muscle. However he had been working out over the summer, but it didn't seem to be showing. As Sokka opened the Gym doors and walked in, but the moment he did he was smacked in the face with a basketball. His hands leapt to his face as he cried out in pain.

"Oops! My bad dude, you okay?" Sokka removed his hands and looked at who threw the ball. It was Jet with an apologetic expression on his face.

"That's okay, I'm fine." Sokka said while rubbing his forehead. Jet patted him on the back and led him into the locker room while he talked. However Sokka didn't hear a word he said, he was to busy noticing a certain dark hair boy.

"Are you listening?" Jet asked. Sokka shook out of his thought and turned to him.

"Oh, what did you say?" Jet looked to see what Sokka had been staring at only to realize it was Zuko.

Jet gave Sokka a funny look, "I thought I said you shouldn't get involved with him."

"I'm not!"

"Whatever you say, just remember he's rotten and it's best if you stay away from him." Jet said before walking away to his locker. Sokka looked to the ground before going to his own locker and getting changed into the gym uniform; long gray sweat pants and a baggy white T-shirt with sleeves that went down to your elbows.

…...

The last class for today was Gym. Zuko sighed as he put the schedule back in his pocket, he hated gym. Not that is was hard for him, he was actually at the top of his P.E class in his old school. It was because the fact that he had to get dressed in gym clothes. Which meant he had to get undressed and in front of people too. It would be easy for anyone to see the bruises and cuts.

But that wasn't the only reason Zuko hated Gym. There was also _him_. Zuko entered the Gym and looked around, but as he turned his head Zuko saw a basketball hurdling towards him. Zuko side stepped the flying object. He then gave a death glare at Jet, but stopped when he heard a cry of pain.

The basketball that was supposed to hit him had smashed into the face of an unsuspecting freshmen. Zuko winced, the poor kid never had a chance. Jet hurriedly walked over to the kid probably hoping he was still on his side.

Zuko shook his head and walked to the locker room, that was why he hated Gym. It gave the opportunity for assholes like Jet to have objects that could be used as weapons. All it would take would be a distraction for the teacher and something they were playing with for Zuko to get smacked in the head.

Zuko turned the dial of his lock and grabbed out his clothes. Zuko had gotten use to getting dressed quickly and was done in no time. Once he was dressed in his long pants and T-shirt he existed the room.

…...

Sokka was changing his shirt when he glanced over his shoulder. He was amazed to see the boy gone already. Sokka quickly went back to getting dressed and left the room.

Once everyone was out of the changing rooms a teacher walked out. He stood tall and had a menacing look to him. "Hello pulps, I am Mr. Zhao and I am you're P.E teacher." his voice boomed "I hope you're not thinking this will be an easy class, because if you are you are _dead_ wrong!"

What the teacher said was right, very right! For the last forty minutes the students did push ups, sit ups, pull ups, and curl ups. Sokka was panting by the time the teacher blew the whistle. "Alright that's good enough for today maggots, but before you leave I want everyone to do three laps around the _entire _gym."

There was a collective groan around the room. Apparently Sokka wasn't the only one who thought this was pure child abuse. "Now!" Zhao commanded. Sokka sighed and started jogging around the room. Soon Jet was right next to him at the same tired pace.

"Can you believe this? There has to be some kind of law agents this." Jet complained.

Sokka nodded too tired to say anything. Sokka felt a breeze sweep threw his hair, he looked and see the golden eyed boy run past. Sokka stared in disbelief, how could anyone have that much energy? Now that he thought about it the boy did exceptional well on everything. Even better then himself though he hated to admit it. "How does he have so much energy?" Sokka asked.

"He's full of hot air." Jet growled. Sokka wasn't entirely sure what Jet meant by that, but he decided not to ask.

…...

Zuko thought the first day of gym was pretty easy. With all the training he does it seemed like nothing more then a warn up. After he finished his third lap he looked back at the other students. They were all still one their 2nd, some even 1st, lap. He smiled feeling accomplished that he beat everyone else. His smile didn't last long though when he felt a chill run down his spine.

He looked over the male and female students, but didn't notice anything strange. He shrugged it off and decided to get dressed while there was no one in the locker room.

Zuko put his hand on the door and pulled, but it wouldn't budge. "Going somewhere?" Zuko jumped and looked up at the man keeping the door closed. The gym teacher, Zhao, smirked, "Did I say you were done?"

"Well, you said we do had to do three laps and we could leave."

"Did I now? I don't remember..."

"That's not fair!"

"Who said life was fair? Twenty push ups."

"But-"

"Want to make it thirty?" Zhao spat. Zuko groaned and trudged to open space, it wasn't that it was hard, but after so much of a work out you get a little tired.

By the time Zuko finally finished the push ups his arms were shaking. Everyone was already in the changing room and some even left. The teen stood up slowly and tiredly walked to the door. Zuko reached for the handle of the door, but it was quickly pushed and smacked into him.

Zuko groaned while he lied on the floor. "Oops I'm _so_ sorry." someone said sarcastically before walking away. He frowned and propped himself up on his elbows and watched the cocky boy leave.

"You okay?" a timid voice asked.

Zuko gave his attention to a tanned boy standing in front of him with his arm extended. He recognized him as the same boy he bumped into at the beginning of the day. "Need some help getting up?" he asked with a little more confidence.

Zuko just slapped the hand away and glared at the innocent boy. "No thanks, I can get up myself!" he hissed before getting up by himself and leaving to the lockers.

…...

Sokka watched the boy leave, "Jerk! I was only trying to help." he muttered before deciding to leave. At least the day was over and he could go back to relaxation and talking to Prince-Arson. Of course he would then have to come back the next day. Sokka groaned at the thought of doing this for 10 more months. But who knows, maybe one day it would get better.

When Sokka got home from school he went straight for his computer. He checked on the website to see if his friend was online, but he wasn't. Sokka turned off the screen and decided to work on some packet the math teacher gave him. Homework on the first day! Who's heard of such a thing!

Around 7 o'clock there was a noise from the computer. Sokka happily threw the math packet and turned on the screen.

_Blue-Warrior logged on_

_Prince-Arson logged on_

**Prince-Arson: **Hey, sorry I'm late. I was working.

**Blue-Warrior:** You work?

**Prince-Arson: **Yea at my uncle's tea shop, he's pretty cool.

**Blue-Warrior: **I'm so jealous! I've never had a job before.

**Prince-Arson**: Really? Why not?

**Blue-Warrior: **Idk, lazy and never found anyone hiring.

**Prince-Arson: **That sucks. How about I ask my uncle if he knows any good work places?

**Blue-Warrior:** For really? Dude you rock! (^_^)

**Prince-Arson: **Alright, alright let's not get mushy.

**Blue-Warrior: **Aw, you know you want a hug! (^_^)

**Prince-Arson: **Whatever, so how was school?

**Blue-Warrior: **Uhg :(

**Prince-Arson: **Not good, huh?

**Blue-Warrior: **Not a chance. I met this guy who's kinda scary and sits with some really scary people at lunch. I think he's mad at me, but I didn't do anything! He's a dumb jerk!

**Prince-Arson:** Cheer up, it's not that bad. Most of the time if someone looks scary and is always hanging around a crowd their usually just a big wuss.

**Blue-Warrior: **Really? Cause he punched someone today...

**Prince-Arson: **Please, I bet it was a lucky shot. And trust me, a guy at my old school was always hanging around with a gang, but he wasn't big shit. I bet the guys is just a scary looking pansy. XD

**Blue-Warrior: **Lol, so how was you're school day?

**Prince-Arson: **Not much better. I got knocked on my ass twice. =_=

**Blue-Warrior: **You, OK? How'd that happen?

**Prince-Arson: **First I bumped into some simple minded freshmen. The seconded time some asshole opened the door in my face.

**Blue-Warrior: **Ouch! Looks like you're surrounded by idiots

**Prince-Arson: **Ain't that the truth. Their everywhere, even online.

**Blue-Warrior: **Now that was mean :(

**Prince-Arson: **Lol, what, I didn't say you were one

**Blue-Warrior: **Oh good!

**Prince-Arson: **But I was hinting at it ^_^

**Blue-Warrior: **I feel so much better *rolls eyes*

**Prince-Arson: **Glade to hear it. Well I got to go, father dearest is calling.

**Blue-Warrior: **Alright, don't do anything stupid

**Prince-Arson:** I'll try ttyl

**Blue-Warrior: **Bye

_Prince-Arson logged off_

_Blue-Warrior logged off_

Sokka thought it was amazing how the two clicked so fast. Even in such a short time it seemed like they knew each other forever. Even if they didn't know each other's identities. Sokka frowned at the father dearest comment. It seemed to be jokingly, but Sokka already knew about the abuse. It worried him, his friend didn't speak about it often and wouldn't go into details, but from what he heard it was bad.

…...

Zuko shut down the computer and walked down stairs, where his dad was calling from. When Zuko got to the bottom of the stairs he saw his father own the phone. Azula passed him going up the stairs and snickered knowing he was gonna get it. He listened to his dad, "Yes...I understand. You have my word it won't happen again. Yes...okay, thank you. I will...okay, goodbye."

His father hung up the phone and looked at him with an angry expression. Zuko walked into the living feeling his legs shake. "That was you're school. They said you were causing some trouble, punched a kid at lunch? Argued with you're P.E teacher?"

Zuko wanted to yell that it wasn't his fault, that they deserved it, but he knew better and stayed silent. His father continued his yelling, getting louder by the seconded. "Start a fight? Arguing with a teacher? I thought I've taught you better then that! Do you like making me look bad! How Do you think this makes me look?" his father screamed. Zuko stayed silent, not sure if he was suppose to answer. "I asked you a question!"

"N-not very g-good?" Zuko asked more then said.

"That's right!Why do you do this? I give you what you want as long as you be good and this is how you repay me! I'm going to have to teach you until you get it right!"He growled with flames coming from his mouth. Ozai grabbed at Zuko's collar and litterateur dragged him to the basement doorway kicking and screaming.

He swung the door open and threw the boy down the steps. Zuko landed on the hard, cold floor with a thud. His dad walked down that stairs and locked the door behind him. Zuko lifted himself off the ground just to be yanked up again by his hair. "I-I'm sorry! I won't happen a-again!" he sobbed.

"Now, now my son, how are you going to learn if I don't teach you?" he said before slamming the boy's head into the wall. Zuko could taste a sicking copper liquid start to fill his mouth. He spit some blood out before he was thrown to the ground. His father wrapped a chine around his wrists and hung it around a metal hook. The man took off Zuko's shirt and created a whip with his fire-bending.

"How. Many. Times. Must. I. Say it? Don't disgrace me!" Ozai bellowed with each pause he whipped the teen.

"I-I'm s-sorry! It won't h-happen a-again! P-please st-stop!" Zuko pleaded for forgiveness. His father stopped and he gave a relived breath. It was over.

"You're right. I think you've learned you're lesson." he said in a syrupy sweet tone. Zuko gulped, that voice was never good. He ripped Zuko down from the chains, causing them to make a gash in his wrists. He screamed at the pain, but was ignored. The man dragged him to a familiar corner and Zuko started to shriek and thrash again. His dad opened the lid of a ice box that was big enough to fit a person, but not comfortably. Zuko stared at the box with cold steam coming from it. He thrashed before being pushed into the box, his knees to his chest. "Please...don't." he gave one last plea before the lid closed shut, darkness enveloping him. He then heard a click that indicated the box being locked.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Avatar The Last Air-bender'. I would also like to thank all the Avtards for reviewing and reading. Especially the reviewers. Now back to story!

P.S I know, I'm abusing him and it's awful, but that's just how the story goes. Trust me once that story really gets rolling it will be much better! Promise!

…...

There was a loud click before the lid opened and the cold air floated out. Zuko welcomed the warmer air and light. "Zuko, are you, OK?" Iroh asked with concern.

The boy wanted to answer, but didn't have the energy to move a single muscle. Iroh gave his nephew a sympathetic look, "I'm going to get you out, but it's going to hurt. Just bare with it." Iroh slid his arm under the boys back and lifted him out of the box slightly. He then put his other arm under his legs and lifted him completely out of the ice box. Zuko gritted his teeth at the pain of his sore muscles being moved.

Uncle Iroh then lied Zuko down on the ground and used fire-bending to slowly warm his almost blue body. "What happened this time?"

"Fa-fath-er g-got a c-c-call fr-om t-he s-sc-school a-and g-ot m-mad."

"What did you do?" his uncle continued. He knew it was hard for Zuko to talk, but he needed to think about something else to distracted him from the pain.

"N-nothing! It w-was a li-t-t-le ar-gument w-with a-a te-ach-er..."

"What were you arguing over?"

"H-he w-was-AHHHH!" Zuko screamed when the circulation started running through his veins again.

"What were you arguing over?" Iroh asked again.

"He w-was bei-ng un-f-fair!" the teen hissed through his teeth.

"OK, OK, after you can move again we will talk this out over a nice hot cup of tea." Iroh said while moving his hands over his nephew's arms. Once Zuko could move and cleaned up from the previous fight he was helped into his uncle's car and they drove to the tea shop.

…...

Sokka did his usual routine, take shower, get dressed, have breakfast, argue with Katara over stupid things, and walk to school with her at his side, but still pissed. When they got near the front he saw Aang and Toph waving to them. It wasn't until Katara ran to greet them that he realized something, Toph was blind... yet how did she know where they were? Sokka pondered over the possibilities, but figured Aang told her. Then again she was waving _right _at them, not off by an inch.

"Hey, Sokka."

Sokka was pulled out of his thoughts by Jet. He looked over the boy's shoulders and noticed two other people. "Who are they?"

Jet looked at him confused and then realized he never introduced his friends. "This is Longshot," he gestured at at the quite boy, "and this is Smellerbee." he gestured to the girl with dark eyeshadow. "Their my friends and we used to be apart of a group together." Jet said smiling at the past memories.

"What kind of group?" he asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it's in the past now." Jet said waving off his question.

Sokka pursed his lips, why wouldn't they tell him? "Then what about group name?" he pestered.

"It was 'Freedom Fighters'." he answered and grinned at his friends, but they seemed less enthusiastic about the past. Sokka thought something didn't seem right, but with a name like 'Freedom Fighters' how could it be bad, right? "Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to help us with a little _prank_."

"A prank?"

"Yea," Jet nodded "a prank always livens things up around here and no one pulled one yesterday. So, how about one today?"

Sokka thought about it for a few seconds, "What kind of prank?"

"Just a little one, we're gonna put a fake spider in the principle's office and stick down the button to the mic. Later when he goes in he's gonna see the spider and we can all hear him scream like a girl!" Jet laughed. To Sokka it actually sounded kind of fun and it wouldn't hurt anyone, just scare the principle a little.

"I'm in." He said before running off with Jet and his friends to commit the deed.

After they set up the prank they snuck away still laughing at the thought. Sokka felt the adrenalin through his veins, it was exhilarating! He didn't pull pranks often and when he did try they usually failed, but with others help I seemed more promising.

…...

Later he was sitting in his first class waiting for the announcements and for the principle to enter his office. He watched the clock, but was pulled from his thoughts when the sound of a door opening came over the speakers. Students and teachers could hear his every word and sound.

"_I'll be done work at about...five I think. I know, I know, I miss you too, but I can't make it out until then. There's a meeting so-I'm sorry."_

Sokka gave the intercom a questionable look. It sounded like he was on the phone with someone.

"_I'll see you when I come home, give princesses a biiiiiiig kiss for me, OK? Love you, mwhaaaaa" There was the sound of a cell phone being clicked off and then a small thud. There were foot steps and then the sound of a chair moving. "What the...? What's that? Ahhhhh! A spider!" there was the noise of a chair being pushed and then a thud from it falling to the floor. Then there was a larger, heavier sounding thud before a groan. "Owwwww, fuck, that hurt like hell!" There was the sound of a door opening and someone rushing in saying "Sir, the mic's been on! Oh my god!"_

A click indicated the intercom had been turned off. Sokka was worried, they had only meant to scare the man, but it sounded like he fell and got hurt. He felt a little guilty as the other kids in his class laughed and snickered. He wondered briefly what Jet was thinking.

…...

As he walked down to lunch he saw Jet and his friends. Sokka jogged to catch up with the two boys and girl. "Hey guys, did you hear the announcements?"

Jet nodded, "Yea, everyone in the school heard. I can't believe it went that well! He swore on the intercom, he's gonna get in a lot of trouble." he said almost proudly.

"Re-really?"

"Yea and some say that he cut himself when falling, he's gonna need three stitches."

"H-he got hurt? Maybe we should apologize?"

Jet stopped walking and looked at the tan boy like he was crazy. "Why on earth would _we _apologize to _him_?"

"Well, he got hurt cause of us." Sokka said.

"OK, listen, I'm going to let you in on a little secret." Jet put his arm around Sokka's shoulder and whispered, "He's on the fire-benders side."

"What?" Sokka asked surprised.

"Yup, he thinks fire-benders are good! In my entire life have you ever seen a fire-bender do good?"

He gave a angry frown at the memory of what fire-benders had done to his family and shook his head no.

"Then why feel bad? This guy is a traitor and shouldn't be treated like a friend." hesitantly Sokka decided that what Jet said made sense. "Good!" Jet smiled before taking back his arm and walking into the cafeteria.

Sokka found the table he was sitting at yesterday with his sister and the others. On his way to the table he unintentionally surveyed the angry-jerk's table. Only then he noticed the boy wasn't there. He wondered for why someone would miss the seconded day of school, but decided it was nothing important.

He got his lunch and parted ways with Jet to sit with his sister, "Hey, how's you're day been?"

"OK," Katara shrugged, "In history we learned about some old benders."

"Really? Sounds neat." Aang smiled.

"Yea... til the teacher started talking about the Avatar." she said with a frown.

"Oh, why's that?" Aang tensed up slightly.

"Well, she was saying the Avatar was just a myth."

"A myth, why does she thinks the Avatar's a myth?" Toph questioned.

"Well the only recorded of an Avatar his dated back like a hundred years ago. And the time where they thought benders were witches isn't actually all that reliable." Sokka mussed.

Katara whacked his arm, "Benders weren't thought of witches a hundred years ago and the Avatar is not a myth."

"Right," Sokka said rolling his eyes, "well, when you want to come back from dreamland feel free at anytime."

The two siblings glared at each other until a noise brought them back to earth. Aang had moved out of his seat, "I'm gonna hang at the library."

"You aren't hungry?" Katara asked noticing his untouched lunch. Aang shook his head and exited the cafeteria. Katara watched him leave with a motherly look of concern all over her face.

"He seems down." Toph commented.

"How can you tell?" Sokka asked curiously.

"Since I'm blind some of my senses heightened like sense of hearing. You can tell from his voice."

He nodded, satisfied with the answer although not quite understanding it. He turned to his sister, but found that she left, probably to go after Aang. He scowled, he may fight with Katara, but she's still his littler sister and has to take care of her. Which meant keeping her away from boys he didn't know or trust.

…...

Zuko stumbled to a chair in the tea shop and sat down. He relaxed in the familiar chair glade that the store wasn't open yet. His uncle returned with two cups of tea, most likely Jasmine, his uncle's favorite. Iroh set the two cups down, "You should drink that."

Zuko gave the tea a look of indifference, he didn't hate tea, but he never favored it either. Never the less he took a sip and began telling his uncle what happened. The entire time Iroh's eyes never once strayed from Zuko's. He was nothing like his brother, he was kind, caring, wise, understanding, and always looked after the young fire-bender. He was like a father to him, more of a father then that bastard ever could be.

Once he finished what happened his uncle closed his eyes and shook his head. "I can't understand why you won't let me help you..."

"I don't need help" Zuko scowled at his uncle, this conversation reminded him of a broken recored.

"And look how well that's been going! Zuko, I'm worried about you."

The short tempered teen slammed his fist down on the table and stood,"Well, don't be! This is my problem not yours! I don't need you're help!" He turned and walked out the tea shop, but lingered at the door way as old man spoke.

"There's an extra pair of clothes for you at my house, you can't work in those clothes. I expect you back in half an hour."

Zuko nodded and left to his uncle's house to get his clothes. He bowed his head in misery, he knew this meant his uncle gave him forgiveness, forgiveness he didn't deserve.

…...

Zuko worked at the tea shop a little later then normal before calling it a day. His uncle tried to get him to stay at his place instead of his father's, but he refused. He couldn't bring his uncle down with him and he definitely wouldn't run. He was about to leave when he remembered something.

"Oh uncle, do you know anyone needs a part-time worker and would hire young?"

"You quitting!" his uncle asked shocked.

"Of course not! It's for someone I know."

"A friend?" Iroh asked in disbelief.

"No!" Zuko's face turned red in embarrassment, "I just for a guy I know."

"Hmmm, well I think an old friends of mine could use a hand at his martial arts weapons store. I will write down the address for you to give to you're fri- I mean guy you know. Tomorrow I'll call and inform him someone will be asking for a job."

"Thanks"

…...

He entered the house cautiously and tip toed to the stairs. Suddenly a voice cut through the air like a knife. "School called, they said you were absent today." Ozai said from the chair he sat in in the living room.

Zuko mentally slapped himself, he forgot skipped school today. He turned to his father and tried to think of an excuse. "Um, yea I was, uh-"

"Don't make it a habit." his father commanded.

"I won't." Zuko replied wondering if what he said would ever be true.

"That is all, you may go to you're room." he said dully. Zuko nodded and without another word walked up stairs and quickly got to his room. He sighed in relief, it seems he father didn't really care if he missed school as long as he didn't get in trouble. He stayed at the the door for a few seconds before turning on his computer and logging on. He smiled at the familiar user name.

_Blue-Warrior logged on_

_Prince-Arson logged on_

**Prince-Arson: **Hey, were you waiting long?

**Blue-Warrior: **Naw, although you are on a latter then normal.

**Prince-Arson: **Yea, sorry about that I got held up at the shop.

**Blue-Warrior: **Oh, no prob

**Prince-Arson: **Guess what!

**Blue-Warrior: **What ?_?

**Prince-Arson: **I asked my uncle about a job and he said there was this old martial arts weapon store that could use a hand. I can't guarantee you'll get it, but you can try.

**Blue-Warrior: **For real? Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Prince-Arson: **Don't thank me yet, you still haven't gotten the job. It's at 87 Laren rd, my uncle will call tomorrow and tell him you'll be stopping by.

**Blue-Warrior: **Your the best!

**Prince-Arson: **lol, no problem. So how was school?

**Blue-Warrior: **OK, the dumb jerk wasn't here today.

**Prince-Arson: **Maybe he got his dumb-ass kicked out lol.

**Blue-Warrior: **I wish, he sounds awful. Anyway how was you're day?

**Prince-Arson: **OK, nothing to mention.

**Blue-Warrior: **Sounds exciting

**Prince-Arson: **you have no idea

**Blue-Warrior: **….hey, can I ask you a question?

**Prince-Arson: **Sure, what's up?

**Blue-Warrior: **Promise not to judge me?

**Prince-Arson: **If there's one thing I learned in life it's not to judge people. What's up? You didn't kill anyone did you?

**Blue-Warrior: **What? No! It's just, today I helped some friends pull a prank on the principle.

**Prince-Arson: **and?

**Blue-Warrior: **And he got hurt. I feel really guilty, but he's the kind of guy I should hate, that everyone should hate!

**Prince-Arson: **Did he do anything to you?

**Blue-Warrior: **Technically, no.

**Prince-Arson: **That's why you feel guilty. You hurt someone when they did nothing to you. They weren't in you're way, they were just there and got hurt cause of you.

**Blue-Warrior: **Not helping the guilt. -_-"

**Prince-Arson: **You should apologize. Let them know that they weren't meant to be hurt and that it will never happen again.

**Blue-Warrior: **I guess you're right. Thanks

**Prince-Arson: **Why do you think you should hate him anyway?

**Blue-Warrior: **He's on the fire-benders side

**Prince-Arson: **Oh...?

**Blue-Warrior:** Yea, to think anyone could think they were good. Let alone be on their side and support them.

**Prince-Arson: **Really?

**Blue-Warrior: **Damn scum, they would be better off dead.

**Prince-Arson: **I have to go

**Blue-Warrior: **So soon?

_Prince-Arson logged off_

**Blue-Warrior: **Guess so.

_Blue-Warrior logged off._

Zuko sat in the chair and just stared at the screen. '_They would be better off died' _rang in his ears, the words got blurrier and blurrier every time he read them. He knew the country- no, the world hated fire-benders guts. He knew this and it didn't bother him, but for some reason seeing someone he was getting close to type that did. He slowly turned off the screen and just sat there. He was unaware of how long he had spent in that same position, but it must have been hours, because when he got up his body felt like lead. He must have been tired, really tired. He let his head hit the pillow, staring at the pitch black ceiling until he feel asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender ...holy crap. This took forever, my bad O 3 O

It was about five o'clock in the morning, everything was quite and peaceful. That was until a loud smash woke up the sleeping teen, his sister that was down the hall, and probably a neighbor or two. Zuko shot up from his bed and ran to the bedroom door. He began to carefully open it and peaked out of the room. Seeing nothing to be wary about he stepped out from behind the door and tip-toed down the stairs to see what the commotion was about. Unsurprisingly Azula wasn't far behind wanting to know what disturbed he precarious beauty sleep.

Their father was down stairs on the phone, at his foot was a broken coffee cup. The curious teens eavesdropped onto the conversation.

"Are you sure? How is this possible? I don't know-how many people know about this? Good lets keep it that way. If anyone knew the Avatar was alive chaos would break out."

_The Avatar? But he was just a myth right?_

Zuko and his sister shared a look of disbelief before tip toeing back up stairs. They knew if their father caught them listening in on such a taboo subject he would punish them...both.

Once they were at their bedrooms again Zuko turned to his sister, "Do you think that's true?"

"About the Avatar? No way, he's a myth and that's it." she said, but her voice was unconvincing.

He glanced down the stairs once more before exiting to his room. He decided to get ready for school a little early and side step his dad, seeing as he probably wasn't in the best mood.

…...

Zuko quietly exited out the house, he was careful to make sure his dad wasn't around. He looked around for his uncle's car, but remembered he was earlier then normal. He sighed and decided the only other choice was to walk to school. He looked down the street and frowned at the large distance between him and hell. It was gonna be a long walk.

Seeing as it was going to be a while till he got to school he swiped his cell phone out of his pocket. He pressed speed dial and held the device to his ear as it rang.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey uncle,"

"_Zuko? What are you doing up so early?"_

"I'm walking to school so don't worry about driving me"

"_School isn't even open yet."_

"I know, but I didn't really want to be stuck at home with pissed off dad."

"_What happened?"_

Zuko glanced around making sure no one was there. He wasn't sure why, but something in his head told him it was better if this kept quite for now. "I don't know exactly, but I overheard him talking about the Avatar and them being...alive."

"_Alive?"_

"Yes, it sounds silly, right?"

"_..."_

"...right uncle?"

"_Listen Zuko, I can't explain much right now, but what I can say is that the Avatar is alive and very important to keep alive."_

"Important how?"

"_He keeps the balance and peace of the world and can defeat anyone. That may be what you're father fears."_

"He fears someone? What's going on?"

"_When the time comes I'll tell you, but for now just keep this information on the down low."_

"OK," and with that the other line went died. He put his cell phone back in his pocket and continued walking, trying to absorb the new information. Although it made a few questions arise like where was the Avatar and what was his father doing that was so bad only he could stop him?

…...

Sokka woke up after having almost no sleep. All he could think about was apologizing to the principle and what he would do when he found out. He was also mulling over the idea of getting Jet, and the others to confess to. He groaned, there was no way he could get back to sleep now. The teenager rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock, it was still five. He tried to roll over and go back to sleep, but restlessness overtook him. Sighing in aggravation he decided to get up and get ready for school. Maybe he would take the long way to clear his head?

Sokka nodded at the idea of a nice cool walk might wake up his brain. Although if he ended up walking to slow or getting distracted he might miss Jet. As Sokka glanced around his room for ideas he noticed a helmet from when he was learning how to-that's it!

Sokka grinned to himself at the brilliant idea and walked to the garage to get his bike. Before he left he scribbled down a quick note and rolled the bike outside.

The crisp air sent chills down his spine, he was glade it was almost winter. He rode away letting the wind brush through his hair. The calming scenery really did help clear his mind as he watched the green leaves sway in the wind.

He peddled faster and soon nothing was going through his mind, but calming thoughts. Just when he got relaxed he almost missed the way to school and made a sharp turn. He saw a blur of black before he hit something and plunged from the bike to the hard concrete.

Sokka groaned as he lifted himself off the concrete, what did he hit?

"Is it me or do you just like knocking people flat on their asses?"

That voice, it couldn't be, but when Sokka looked up from the ground he saw the golden eyed boy give him a deathly glare. Suddenly he felt his face get hotter with embarrassment. "O-oh, I'm so sorry." He stammered.

The teen brushed his clothes off and loomed over the tanned boy. Sokka cringed, ready to get punched by the terrifying figure. When nothing came he opened one eye and looked at the boy who stood over him with a hand extended and a confused expression. "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" he said dumbly.

"You look scared." he said matter of factly.

"O-oh, no! It's uh...nothing." Sokka said nervously now even more embarrassed. The teen rolled his golden eye, snatched the younger boys wrist, and pulled him off the ground with surprising strength. Sokka stumbled on his feet, but soon caught his balance. It was only when he was on his feet and close up to the boy that Sokka noticed he was about half an inch taller then the other. It wasn't much, but it seemed to lessen the frighting demeanor the angry teen put up.

"What?" he growled in annoyance. Sokka realized he had been staring and his face became a deep red.

"Nothing! Um, sorry about hitting you. If you want I could give you a ride." Sokka said with a friendly smile.

"Yea, I want to ride on a bike with a dumb ass like you." he sneered.

Sokka grinned his teeth together, what was this guy's problem? He realized it wouldn't be smart to make a strong enemy and decided to continue. "So why are you out so early?"

"I could be asking out the same thing. Not that I care."

The taller teen ignored the last comment, "I had some stuff on my mind and thought that-hey! Where are you going?" he asked a little shocked that the other was leaving while he was talking. The boy shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Like I said, I don't care."

"If you don't care don't ask!" Sokka said in frustration. He was again ignored while the boy continued walking like nothing happened. The teen huffed, picked up his bike, and scurried after the boy.

He soon was right next to the boy while he rolled the bike slowly along. He wasn't sure why he decided to walk with him instead of riding past him, but it felt...right.

Sokka tried to think of something to say with the awkward silence that sliced threw the air, but couldn't think of much. "So...what's you're name?"

The boy examined him before turning away and for a moment Sokka thought he as going to ignore him again. "Zuko."

Sokka smiled now having a name for the boy that had plagued his mind. "Cool, my name's Sokka." he said.

"The freshmen that knocked me over on the first day."

"Yea, sorry about that."

"It doesn't matter." Zuko shrugged while he continued to walk. He remembered the day and almost felt like laughing at the way he reacted after the incident. Suddenly he remembered the notebook he had lost after the collision. "Although speaking of that, did you by pick up my notebook?"

Sokka looked at him in confusion, didn't Jet give him the notebook already? "Yea, actually I did, but I gave it to someone who knew you to give it to ya."

"Why?"

"I...uh I-"

"It doesn't matter." Zuko sighed, "Who'd you give it to then?"

"Jet" Sokka said. After a few steps he realized there was no one beside him. He turned around and looked at the boy he looked a cross between dumbfounded and angry.

"What the hell!"

Sokka was taken aback at the sudden explosion. "He didn't give you the notebook?" Sokka guessed.

"No!"

"I'm sorry, I'll talk to him or get you a new-" 

"Forget the notebook, how'd you get caught up with that guy?"

"What do you mean?"

Zuko marched up to Sokka so he was inches from his face. He had an almost dark, threatening look in his eyes, "That boy is _crazy_! He is the worst kind of person and you should have nothing to do with him. Stop before you jump out of the pot and into the fire." he warned and continued walking.

The younger boy watched him before jogging to catch up. "What's wrong with him?"

"Everything."

"...how do you know what he's like?" he asked curiously.

He stopped for a moment and seemed to be gazing at something from another time, something sad and pitiful. "That's in the past now." he shook his head and continues walking. Sokka guessed it might have been a bumpy conversation so he decided to not continue. He glanced at his watched and saw that it was the normal time he would be leaving. He glanced at the rode ahead, with the distractions he had been slow and was now going to be late. It didn't matter that he was going to miss Jet, but he needed to talk the principle before it was to late and the day got busy.

"Shit, we're gonna be late." Sokka swore and without thinking he hoped on hie bike, pulling Zuko on with him. Before the boy could protest Sokka speed off to the building.

…...

Zuko was sitting on Sokka's bike with his legs dangling over the edge and his hands gripping the seat for balance. He wanted to protest, but couldn't find the words as they rode to school at a speed he thought only cars could go.

"Hold on!" Sokka warned. A seconded later they went over a bump which lifted them in the air about two feet. Zuko let out a small yell and wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist. Grabbing a seat didn't give him much balance, but he felt a lot safer when he held on to the tan boy he barely knew.

"Just so you know, I'm going to kill you after we get off!" he shouted over the defining wind.

"You're welcome!" Sokka smirked when he felt the great bad ass, Zuko, tighten his hold. "We're going down the steps."

"The what?"

The bike flew off the first stair and then bounced off the few last ones before continuing the death ride. Zuko felt his heart pound agents his ribs in fear and excitement. It was like the ride at the theme park you love, but can't help, but to grip you're safety harness at the adrenaline rush. He momentarily noted the attracting scent that came from the younger boy.

Another bump sent him back to reality, "You're insane!"

"Do you want me to leave you?"

"Yes!"

"Too bad!"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. I'm sorry about my lateness, but schools gonna be starting soon and it's gotten a little busy. So just be patient as you are doing right now. Also I know it's kinda of a quick recovery, but I needed to get the story moving. By the way I love you're reviews! They just make my day so I shall give you all a kiss. = 3 =

This is another filler chapter, but I thought I should have it up, at least it's something.

…..

Sokka was exhausted by the time they got to the school. He slowed down and came to a stop near the bike rack. He noted that the school yard was still almost completely empty aside from a few students and teachers. Some were giving snickers and whispering while others made a look of disgust. He couldn't figure out why when he realized he still had Zuko on the back of his bike and arms wrapped around his waist.

"Zuko, we stopped."

The boy quickly took his arms back and hopped off the bike. There was a pink tint to his cheeks, Sokka thought it looked cute. "Um, thanks for the ride. You know, even if it was kinda by force."

Sokka study the teens face, it was funny how socially awkward he seemed. "Anytime." he smiled and strange enough he couldn't have been any more honest. The boy walked away before pausing and turning around. He parted his pink lips as if to say something before closing them and continuing away. Sokka watched him leave thinking about what it would be like to be closer to the Zuko.

He shrugged off the strange feeling and chained his bike to the rack. Once he was sure it was completely secure he walked through the school doors and made his way to the principle's office. His lone foot steps echoed throughout the hallway until he got to the office. He opened the door and was greeted by the secretary who then escorted him to the principle, an over enthusiastic man with thinning blonde hair.

He gestured for Sokka to sit in a chair that was in front of his cluttered desk. After the secretary left he turned to the teen, "So what's you're name?"

"Sokka and I-"

"You don't look familiar. Are you a freshman?"

"Um, yes?"

The older man gave him a cheerful smile, "That's great! You know, it's always great to meet the students, but I never have time. This job is all about sighing papers and giving discipline." he sighed.

"Oh? That must be hard."

"Not really, I love giving out discipline! The kids may resent me now, but it's for their own good. I get to set them on the right path, you know what I mean?"

Suddenly Sokka didn't feel so good, if this guy loved to give discipline then what was he going to do to him? At that moment he noticed the stitches above his right eyebrow. "So how did you get those?" he asked gesturing to the wound.

The man looked a little confused, but then smiled. "Ohhhh you mean the stitches."

Sokka nodded and waited for the explanation he already knew.

"There was this prank where some students scared me and turned on my mike. Funny thing is I slipped and banged my head on the edge of the chair I was sitting in."

"Oh," the young boy glanced at his shoes before turning his gaze up again. "Do you know who did it?"

"No,not yet, but when I do they are going to get the talking to of their life!"

"But it was just a prank I'm sure they didn't mean any harm."

The principle gave him a careful look before his expression turned serious. "Enough of my blabbing, why don't you tell me why you're really here, son?"

"Well it's really important, but I don't know how to put this..."

The principle examined the boy in front of him before nodding, "I think I understand." Sokka looked up in shock, was he serious? The older man smiled, seeming to read his expression. "Yes, I know and I'm not mad."

The teen gave a sigh of relief, thankful that he wasn't suspended or anything. "That's great sir, I'm so glad-"

"Slow down there." the man said holding up his hands. Sokka looked at him with confusion. "I said I wasn't mad, I didn't say that it was OK."

"B-but-!"

"Now no, buts. I'm sure you're a really nice kid and you must be very smart, but I can't have my little girl dating yet."

Sokka stared at the man with a dumbfound expression. Had he heard him right? Did he just say something about his daughter? "Excuse me?"

"Although I can't blame you she is cute!" He said cheerfully before pulling out a picture of his family. There was a woman with very long black hair and stunning brown eyes. In her arms was a young girl about twelve with blonde hair and brown eyes.

The boy looked at the photo and back to the man, staring at him for a few seconds. "I'm sorry sir, but I don't want to date you're daughter..."

His expression quickly changed to anger, "Why is she not goo enough for you? I knew you were bad news! You go after a girl and dump her just like that? How dare you break my little girls heart!"

"What are you talking about? I was never dating you're daughter and I wouldn't date her cause she's like twelve!" he explained frantically to the bizarre man. The man seemed to be satisfied with the explanation, but not quite.

The man shook his head and sat back in his chair, "My boy, have you learned anything from those romance novel you love so much?"

"Sir, I don't read romance novels-"

"If you don't learn anything from this school let it be this, you never know who you'll fall in love with."

The boy looked at him, intrigued by what he was saying.

"Why do you think people say love is blind? You never know who you will love whether it be man, woman, younger, older, black, white and so forth." He said while waving his hand for emphasis.

Sokka looked to his shoes before turning back up. "Have you ever experienced something like that? Where you fall in love with someone who seems so...different?"

The principle gave a smile unlike his other ones, it wasn't a big goofy grin. It seemed solemn and old like he had been waiting for that question for years. "Yes, as a matter of fact I have. I meet a woman-beautiful, beautiful woman who was completely different from what I liked, she was younger, smarter, and she was a fire bender."

Sokka gasped, was that what Jet meant by he was on the fire benders side? Was it because he had dated a fire bender? "What happened?"

"She asked me out and I rejected her, but she was persistent and finally was able to get me out for a drink. We hit it off and fell in love instantly. Then one night, three years after dating, she told me she was a fire bender."

"So what did you do?"

"I was angry and stormed out of her house and to a bar where I drank my self stupid." he chuckled as if it was a silly joke. "But the amazing thing is that in the bar I realized something. I realized that if she was bad or was going to hurt me it she would have done it years ago. And that no matter who she was or was going to be she was still my babe and I loved her." he smiled and lunged in the chair staying quite.

"Well what happened after that?"

"What happened after that? That's it, I figured out I loved her and the end."

"But did you apologize or ever see her again?"

"Oh yes, I apologized about fifty times even though she said she was fine with once and now I see her every day." he pulled out a picture and gave it to Sokka. It was the one he was showed before with his daughter, him, and...

"You got married to her."

"For fourteen long years."

Sokka couldn't believe that someone could marry someone like that. He always thought fire benders were awful people who were horrible and couldn't feel anything, but hate. For some reason he started to feel guilt bubble up in the pit of his stomach. He was about to say something when he was interrupted by the secretary flinging open the door.

"Sir, I just got a call from The board and they want to talk to you." the man nodded and told her to transfer the call to his phone. He then turned to Sokka and said his good byes. The teen reached the door when he remembered what he came here for in the first place.

"Sir, I helped with the prank!"

The grown man looked at the boy with confusion, "Who else was it?" he asked. The boy stayed silent not wanting to rat out his friends. After no answer the man just nodded.

"That's alright and I'm glade you told me."

"What about punishment?"

The principle examined Sokka for a seconded, "You look like a smart boy and your not going to do this again, right?"

"Never!"

"Give me you're hand."

Sokka hesitantly gave the man his hand and received a light slap on the wrist. He looked at the older man in confusion, that was it? The principle gave Sokka his hand back before turning and answering his phone. The teen took this as a signal to leave and walked out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

God** DAMN **schools sucks! Thank you all for being so patient! You guys really are the best especially if your still reading this story that takes forever to update. I am sooooooo sorry that this story is so slow!

…...

Sokka exited the principal's office feeling proud that he told his insane principal that he helped. Not only that, but the guy was actually really nice, so why didn't Jet like him? Sokka was quickly brought out of his thought with a violent pull of his arm. He stumbled behind Jet while they turned a corner and through the door that lead to the boy's bathroom.

"Jet, what are you doing?" Sokka demanded when he let go of his arm and looked under the stales. Once Jet saw there was no one else, but them he turned to the annoyed teenager.

"Why the hell were you in the principle's office?"

"Why does it matter?" he spat angrily, why was Jet acting like a jerk?

"Just tell me what you were talking about." he said a little calmer.

"I told him about the prank."

"You what?"

"Don't worry, I didn't say anything about you or the others. I just told him that I helped."

"Sokka, are you an idiot!"

The tan boy stared at his friends in disbelief. What was this guys problem? He thought he was his friend, but now he wasn't so sure about that. "No as a matter of fact I'm not!" Sokka spate.

Jet made a face of aggravation before sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose. After a few seconds he looked up again. "OK, look, I'm sorry that I snapped at you. It's just that guy his is a mean, hateful person. He gives unfair and unjust punishments. I don't want you to get hurt."

Sokka stared at him, he can't be for real, can he? He just told the principal and nothing happened. He gave Jet a cautious stare, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that he will be all nice to you and get you to trust him. Then when you make one slip up or do something wrong, BANG! He hits you with one of the worst punishments he can think of like being expelled."

"Really?"

"Yea, actually I bet he's calling you're parents right now and making up stories about how you planing the whole thing."

"But I didn't plane the thing."

"Exactly." Jet said before making his way to the door of the bathroom. "Just be careful is all." and then he left.

Sokka stared at the door in confusion, did that really just happen? Was Jet really saying the guy who cared so much for his family was a bad guy? Sokka pursed his lips, something didn't add up here and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

…...

Zuko sat in history class absentmindedly doodling in his notebook. The teacher's annoying babbling had long ago turned into a buzzing background noise. Most of the class had their attention to the teacher, but their eyes were glazed over in a far off look.

As the teen was shading one of his newest sketches the point of his pencil broke. He mumbled a swear before putting his pencil down. Seeing as that was the only pencil he had with him and there was no sharpener he decided to try and tune into the 'class discussion'.

"and that is that is some history on the Avatar."

_The Avatar? Oops maybe I should have been listening. _A student in the front called out a question. "Isn't the Avatar a myth?" Zuko leaned in, listening intently.

"Actually, the last bit of evidence of the Avatar was recorded over a hundred years ago, but nothing said he or she has died. So no one really knows." the teacher explained. Zuko thought the conversation was over, but the student shot another question.

"But I've heard that this 'Avatar' would be an air-bender and there's no such thing."

"Not entirely, there has been recorded documents about air-benders and there are other benders that exists today. This makes it possible that there has been air-benders, but they've disappeared. Which reminds me of a great general who disappeared after …" He sat back in his chair now that the topic changed. He frowned at his paper, how could an entire race just disappear just like that? He also momentarily wondered how did his father, and who ever informed him, knew the Avatar was alive seeing as everyone else thought he was died.

The echoing bell silenced the noisy teacher and signaled the children to duck out of class. Zuko gathered his things and left for lunch when he remembered he had to get a book that was assigned to him from the library. He groaned already knowing the assignment was going to suck. The teacher had poor taste in books. Never the less he had to read it.

…...

Zuko slowly walked to the library and opened the door silently. A few steps into the room showed him that there was no one else there. At least no one in his range of vision. He made his way over to the librarian's desk and tapped the bell that was used to get her attention. The only time anyone ever used the bell was when the old bat was in the backroom and too distracted to notice anyone. He peered into the backroom, but didn't see any rustling. Maybe she left or just fell asleep, she _was _old as dirt.

The boy shrugged, it didn't matter because he had been there plenty of times where she dozed off and would just check out a book by himself. He wandered through the aisles looking for the book he needed.

A clatter of noise stopped his search, what was that? He thought he was the only one there. Zuko cautiously looked around the dusty room for another being. It's when he was in the fiction section that he noticed a girl who looked strikingly familiar picking up a bunch of books that fell.

He was tempted to just walk away and ignore her, but there was a giant mess on the ground. It would take a while for one person to put all the books back in the correct spot. The teen walked over to the frustrated girl, "Want some help?"

The tan girl shot up in surprise, probably because she thought she was the only one there too. When her eyes landed on the boy's face her expression immediately changed. "No." was spat quickly.

Zuko ignored her answer and began to help. The girl stared at him for a while before mimicking his actions. The awkward silence was suffocating, but neither teens spoke. He wanted to say _something_, but could think of anything to say. Still he made a poor attempt at conversation.

"So, uh, what's you're name?"

"...Katara..." she answered hesitantly.

"I'm Zuko." he introduced himself. After that is went silent again, the only sound was the buzzing of the AC and crinkling of book covers. "Um, what book were you looking for?"

"None of you're business!" she snapped.

"Hey I was just ask-"

"Well don't! I don't want to talk or be you're friend!"

"I just asked what you were looking for! You don't need to snap at me and why would I want to have a friends like you?"

"Then leave!"

"Why don't you?" Zuko and Katara barred their teeth at each other neither backing down. This was going to get bad.

…...

Sokka entered the noisy lunch room alone, seeing as he was trying to avoid Jet and his friends. He walked to the table glade that he made it rest of the day without seeing Jet. He wondered briefly if his sister or Aang would have some advice. His sister always stuck her nose in his business anyway and Aang just seemed like the kind of person with great advice. He sat down, but noticed someone missing. "Where's Katara?"

"I think she said she was going to the library." Toph answered.

"Oh, then I'll be right back." he said starting to stand, but hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked.

"Jet's doesn't seem to be here and I don't want to bump into him in the hallway."

"Why?"

"Long story, I'll tell you later."

"How about I go with you and help you if we run into Jet."

Sokka smiled, "That actually sounds pretty good." He and Aang left the cafeteria to find Katara. While walking there Sokka explained everything that happened with Jet. Aang shook his head, "I knew something was up with that guy."

"Let's get Katara and see what she thinks about this." Sokka said when they approached the door. Before Sokka could turn the handle a loud thud sounded from something hitting the door, something heavy. The boys stared at each other before opening the door slightly and peeking inside. Sokka gasped and threw open the door to reveal the black haired boy pinning his sister to the ground.

He stared in horror at the sight, something swelling up inside him that he wasn't sure if he ever felt before. Was it anger or jealousy? He put the thought out of his mind and focused on the the two in front of him.

They had flushed cheeks and were breathing hard, almost panting. Zuko was on top of the younger girl, his hands pinning her wrists down. She was struggling to get out of his grip while he smirked at her attempts. Aang started to say-no-shout something, but he wasn't sure what. This seemed to snap the teens out of what ever they were doing. Sokka caught the pale teens eye and they stared for a while before Sokka had to look away in disgust.

Aang shouted again this time it was more clear, "Get _off _her!" he made a move that looked like kung fu ,but from here it wasn't going to do any good. However when he moved his hands a sudden blast of air forcefully pushed the teen off Katara and smashed him into one of the large book cases. The siblings stared at each other briefly before then looking at the eighteen year old in shock. The boy ignored the looks and just walked over to the tan girl and pulled her to her feet. He then roughly dragged her away with Sokka following behind.


	11. Chapter 11

Quick note, I'm sorry it keeps taking so long. I'm trying the best I can. I found a BETA reader, thank god. Give a round of applause to the one and only Dedkake! I'm sure she will be awesome so let's hope she can make this understandable!

…...

The three teens walked down the empty hallway. Katara seemed dazed and her brother was utterly shocked. Sokka wanted to ask Aang what was going on, how he had just done _that_, but Aang seemed pissed right now.

Once they were far enough from the library, Aang turned to Katara, his expression softening. "Are you okay?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out/to her. She closed her mouth and nodded instead. Aang looked a bit more relived before asking what happened.

Katara was still silent, her mind not having to caught up with her yet. Sokka, however, was able to find his voice, "That's what I would like to know."

"Wha-"

"How the hell did you blast someone half way across the room without even touching them?"

Aang opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. He was silent a moment before answering, "I'll explain later."

"When's later?" Sokka was tired of this, all these secrets and fishy things. Couldn't even one person in this school be honest?

"How about we cut last period and I'll explain everything then."

"We can't skip class." Katara chimed in.

"What do you have last period?"

"Art, but that's not the point." Katara argued.

"Don't worry, it's still the beginning of the year no one will notice." Aang reassured her.

"You sure about this?" Sokka asked.

Aang nodded, "It's gonna be a long story."

"Then where?"

"Outside on the bleachers as soon as last period starts."

Sokka and Katara agreed to the place and time. Aang nodded and studied Katara for a brief second. He left just as the bell rang.

Sokka turned to his little sister. "Are you sure your, okay?"

"I'm fine, really," she said reassuringly.

Sokka felt a little better, but his blood was still boiling. How could Zuko do that? Sure, he wasn't the best guy in the world, but Sokka never expected him to try that. Especially not with his sister! Sokka ground his teeth together as Katara left for class. How could that have happened? He was the older brother; he should have helped her! He balled up a fist, ready to punch something, but tried to calm himself. Katara was fine and what he really needed was for his attention to be focused on that Aang was apparently an air bender. That couldn't be possible-the last air-bender was the Avatar and he was a myth.

"Dumb magic," Sokka growled as he walked to his class, acting as if nothing happened.

…...

Zuko moved his body slowly through its protests. He felt as if it was not only the wind that had been knocked out of him, but every other good feeling in his body as well. He propped himself up with his elbows and looked around. The memories quickly came flooding back. He had been hit with...with...air? Yeah, that's right. He had been on the ground and that kid had moved his arms, making the air smash into him like a wall. As he stumbled to his feet, something occurred to him: he had been hit with air.

That would be impossible for anyone who wasn't an air-bender. His eyes widened. That small fry was the Avatar? From all the legends he had heard, he thought the Avatar would look stronger than that...and differently older. He was supposed to be more then one-hundred years old, not twelve. Zuko groaned and rubbed his temple. He would have to call his uncle about he would know what to now, however, he had to get to class.

He stumbled out of the library and to his next class. The buzzing in his head subsided when he finally realized a lesser emergency: Sokka had just seen him on top of his sister. "Damn," he mumbled to himself.

Who knows what Sokka was thinking. Now that Zuko thought about it, the position he and Katara had been in would have looked a bit odd. He mentally scowled at himself for caring about what Sokka thought. Why should he care? He barely knew the guy. Still, Zuko felt he had clear up the situation with the younger boy. He decided to tell him about it next time they saw each other, which would be during last period.

…...

The next period seemed to go on forever even though in reality it was only an hour. Sokka tapped his pencil nervously., He wasn't sure what to expect. Aang was the Avatar! It was surreal even though they'd only known each other for a week.

Sokka barely heard the bell, but dashed out of class when he did. He quickly found Katara and hid with her in an empty room. Once the halls were clear, they stealthily made their way out of the building and to the sports field.

Katara spotted Aang first and jogged over to the short boy. Sokka followed less enthusiasticly. He climbed the bleachers and sat down with the other two. They were higher up in the nose bleed section, he realized, where there was a lesser chance of being seen.

"Now, would you mind explaining what happened?"

Aang nodded. "I'm an air-bender. I'm the Avatar."

Katara was first to cut in with a question, "but I thought the Avatar was, like, a hundred years old."

"...I am. Technically I'm a hundred and seventeen."

"What? That's impossible! You don't even look as old as Gran Gran," Sokka argued.

"I know it seems impossible, but listen: A long time ago, something happened and I got frozen in time."

"That's illogical, you can't-" Sokka said, but Katara cut him off.

"Sokka! Let Aang talk." She scowled. Sokka fell back and let Aang continue after he nodded his gratitude.

"Thanks. Anyway, a long time ago I got caught in a storm. It was really bad and really dangerous. I got knocked out of the sky and fell into an ocean... I thought I was going to die. I blacked out but something must have happened because I didn't die. It seemed almost like I dosed off for a minute and when I woke up everything was different."

"What do you mean different?" Katara asked softly.

"I don't know, the people were dressed differently, they acted differently; everything seemed so strange. I looked around for something to tell me the time. It hadn't been a minute like I thought, it had been a long time. A really long time."

"Like a hundred years?" Katara asked and Aang nodded.

"So, why didn't you do anything about the war when you woke up?" Sokka asked.

"I didn't know," Aang said, shaking his head. The words hung in there air and a silent understanding spread between them. After a minute, Aang continued his story while the two siblings sat on edge.

…...

Aang had finished explaining himself before the bell rang. Katara and Sokka couldn't believe what was going on. It took a while for them to absorb the information, but they understood. It wasn't completely unbelievable, stranger things have happened.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Sokka asked.

"I don't have a clue." Aang muttered and rubbed his head. The bell rang and students began to exit the building. They got up and started to walk down the metal stairs. "You want me to walk you home, Katara?" Aang asked softly.

She seemed taken aback by this. "Um, no thanks."

"Then how about a ride? I brought my bike and could take you home," Sokka asked.

"A ride? An escort home? Why?" Katara asked in confusion.

"Well, we just thought you'd want some company after... you know."

"After what?" Katara asked.

"That guy trying something with you," Aang said.

Katara just stared at them, even more lost. "What guy?"

"Zuko."

"The fight, you mean?"

"Fight?" Sokka and Aang said in unison.

"Yeah, we had an argument about something stupid and it led to a fight. You guys walked in when we fell. What did you think we were doing?" Katara laughed, then paused and raised her eyebrows. "What _did_ you think we were doing?"

"Nothing," they both said a bit to quickly. Katara eyed them suspiciously unsure if she should be concerned or not.

"I'm gonna go." Sokka said before walking away, leaving Katara and Aang.

Sokka was unlocking his bike when he saw someone's feet before him. He looked up and saw the dark haired boy he was just thinking about.

"I'm glade I found you. I think you got the wrong idea about what happened. I wasn't doing anything you think it was just-" Zuko tried to explain.

"A stupid fight?" Sokka finished from his position on the ground.

"Uh, yeah, but how'd you...?"

"Katara explained it to me."

"Oh, um, good! So are you...?"

"Mad at you? Yes," Sokka said, standing up and crossing his arms.

"But I wasn't trying to make a pass at her or anything," Zuko said.

"No, but you were still fist fighting with my little sister," Sokka said with spite. Zuko sunk back a bit, now feeling a bit embarrassed about fighting over something so stupid.

"How long are you gonna be mad at me?" he asked. Sokka made a slight frown and thought about it before answering.

"I'll let you know." He went back to his bike lock and put it in his book bag. The only noise was the sound of busy students in the background. Zuko opened his mouth to say something, but the other teen spoke first. "Look, I'd love to talk, but I got to hurry to a possible job."

"First job?" Zuko asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, a friend online helped me get an interview," Sokka said curtly.

"Where...?" Zuko asked, taken aback.

"A weapons store. Now I gotta go," Sokka said sharply before hopping on his bike and pedaling away.

Zuko watched him ride away unsure of what to make of this. Maybe it was just a coincidence that Sokka had an interview for a weapons shop the same day Blue-Warrior would have. He also mentioned that it was an online friend who got him the job. Sokka couldn't be Blue-Warrior, right?


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all for the great reviews and to my awesome BETA reader, Dedkake. You guys have been super patient and I'm so glad, I must be the worst updater. Also one thing, did you know their coming out with another Avatar? My sister told me that she heard from a friend (no it's not one of those my sister's friend's cousins, friend's stories) they were coming out with another ATLA. However it's not going to be about Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Toph, Suki, etc. It going to have a new Avatar, but I heard they can't master one of the elements? I don't know, I've seen some pics of Avatar Korra or something, but never though anything of it. Also sorry I you already knew this, I always seem to be the last person to find anything out : /. Anyway enjoy the chapter.

…...

Sokka rode his bike through town and occasionally glanced down at a map he kept with him at all times. He was great with maps and always found himself lost with out one. Sokka grinned with joy; he was hopefully going to get a job! The more he thought about it, the faster he pedaled. Soon enough he saw an approaching shop with the name he had been looking for: 'White Lotus'. It was a weird name for a shop, but that didn't matter.

Sokka looked around for a bike rack, but couldn't find one. He decided to just leave his bike close to the building. Once he was off, he took in his surroundings. It was a small, older looking store with some trees surrounding it, but not much of anything else. It also seemed empty; there were no other bikes or cars there.

Still, Sokka placed his book bag on his bike and walked inside. "Hello?" he asked. There were a few aisles of shining weapons lined up near the walls almost creating a walkway to a desk at the back of the room. Sokka hesitantly walked to the desk, a little intimidated by all the sharp weapons.

"Hello?" he repeated once he was closer to the desk. Surprisingly there was no one there, but they might be in the back. Sokka tried to look through the door behind the desk, but he couldn't see much in the dark room. Sokka propped his elbow in the desk and rested his head on the palm of his hand. He was starting to get bored when he saw a bell on the desk. He looked around before pressing it. The bell made a high tone, alerting anyone who was there to Sokka's presence. Sokka looked up to see if anyone had appeared, but there was still no one. He started to get annoyed and began to ring the bell more before a sudden voice caught him off guard.

"May I help you?"

Sokka jumped and looked up to see a man standing in front of him.

"Hello, I'm Piandao, the owner," the man said. He was tall and had dark skin like Sokka's. His gray hair was pulled into a bun and he had mustache that stretched from under his nose to his chin in a beard-like manner. His eyes were also gray and seemed old and wise.

"Uh, hi! I'm Sokka! I'm here about a job."

"Ahh, so your the one Iroh was talking about. You're his nephew's friend?"

"Yes, that'd be me." Sokka smiled.

Piandao looked Sokka up and down before motioning for him to follow. They walked into the room behind the desk and then through another door, stopping in a small room with a single desk and two chairs. The older man motioned for Sokka to sit at the furthest chair. Sokka obliged and sat down while Piandao sat across from him.

"So, you want a job here?" Piandao asked.

Sokka eagerly nodded, "Yes sir!"

"Well then," Piandao said coolly leaning back in his chair, "impress me. Tell me about your experience and that you were top of the workers or that you're a straight 'A' student. Make me want to higher you."

"Oh, well," Sokka was thinking of things to say. He knew he wasn't going to get hired with no experience, but he couldn't lie. After a few seconds of silence, Sokka decided to be truthful. "Actually I've never had a job before and I'm not a straight 'A' student. I'm pretty average."

"Average, I see. Have you had any experience with weapons or fighting?"

"Well, I'm pretty good with my boomerang."

"Boomerang?" Piandao gave Sokka a curious glance.

"Um yeah, but I'm not that bad with a sword, either," Sokka added. For the first time in his life he felt a bit foolish mentioning his boomerang.

"How good are you with a sword? Have you ever won a battle?"

"Battle?"

"Like fencing," Piandao clarified.

"Oh! No, I'm not that good."

"You're not doing a very good job at impressing me," Piandao stated matter-of-factly.

"I know, but if you do hire me, I'd work really hard and be really gratefu-" Piandao held up his hand to silence the young boy.

"I've heard enough and I think I've come up with my answer," the older man said. Sokka put his head down, almost positive he didn't get the job. What did he say that would have impressed him?

"Yes, after meeting you in person and hearing from my old friends, I think I've found my new assistant," he said with a dead pan expression.

"Do you mean me? Is that a yes?" Sokka asked in complete shock.

The old man nodded with a slight smile. Sokka was so happy it took all his will to politely thank him and leave his number to discuss matters further. Once he was outside he couldn't contain it any longer.

Sokka jumped up and down beaming with excitement and shouting that he had a job. He then ran to his bike and pedaled home, excited to tell someone and everyone.

…...

Zuko headed home after his conversation with Sokka. He wasn't completely sure if the talk proved that Sokka was in fact Blue-Warrior, but there was a possibility. What if he was? What if he was the boy online?

Zuko sighed and rubbed his head. It would do no good to think into this right now. First thing he had to do was talk to his uncle about what happened today.

The teenager walked to the tea shop first rather than his house. Once he was inside, he dropped his bag behind the counter and went to the back room. As always his uncle was there making tea. When he saw his nephew, he greeted him with a warm smile, "Good afternoon, Zuko. How was school?"

"Sucked, but I think I've found out who the Avatar is," he whispered. Iroh fumbled with the tea pot almost causing it to fall. Zuko stared at Iroh in surprise; he hadn't expected that reaction. The old man quickly put the tea pot down and calmed down. He looked out into the almost empty drinking room before turning back to Zuko and motioned for Zuko to follow him into the storage room with all the herbs.

"Uncle?"

"Okay, now tell me what happened," Iroh said in a hushed voice.

Zuko told him that he had gotten into an argument that led to a fight with one of Aang's friends. Then Aang had come to the protection of Katara and air-bent. Iroh nodded in understanding. Once Zuko was done talking it remained silent for a few more moments as Iroh took it all in.

"Thank you for telling me this. It's a good thing we found this out before your father did."

"Why? What's he planning to do?"

"I can make some calls-"

"Uncle! What's he planning to do?" Zuko asked with a hint of irritation. His uncle sighed and turned to the young boy.

"Zuko, you of all people should know how cruel and unjust you're father can be," Iroh said softly. Zuko brushed his fingers against the bandana that covered his scar. "The Avatar is someone very special; they hold the key to keeping balance in the world and are the connection between here and the spirit world. If the Avatar were to fall, the world would be in danger."

"Wait, you mean my dad is planning to _kill _the Avatar?" Zuko asked.

"I'm not quite sure what he's planning exactly, but whatever it is it involves getting rid of him or at least stopping him."

"So what do we do?" Zuko asked.

"We'll keep an eye on him for now. I have a few friends who can help in case something happens."

"Friends that could help _the Avatar_?" Zuko asked, a little skeptical that there was anyone stronger then the Avatar.

"Everyone needs help at one point or another my nephew," Iroh simply stated before giving Zuko an apron and pointing him towards the dinning room. Zuko reluctantly threw the apron on and left to wait on the costumers.

…...

After work Zuko headed home. He could still hear his uncle's advice about calling him if anything strange happened. _Strange? Where has he been in the last ten years__? N__othing about this family __is_ _normal. _He groaned, why did he have to be related to _him_, the psychopath.

Zuko was welcomed at the front door by silence. He assumed his father was out running 'errands' and his sister was probably out torturing some kids. _Like father like daughter. _A chill ran down Zuko's spine as he imagined Azula turning out just like their dad. The worst part of that was that she wasn't far from being him.

The teen climbed up the stairs and made his way to his room. Zuko was thankful for peaceful moments like this; they were the only times he could let down his guard. He entered his room, closed the door, and threw down his heavy book bag. He didn't have any homework so he just slumped into the computer chair and was about to enter the chart room as usual when he stopped mid click. What if Sokka was Blue-Warrior? Did he know that Zuko was Prince-Arson? It didn't seem like it, but what if he did? Could this be just some big elaborate scheme with Jet to make a fool of him?

Zuko shook his head. No, he was just being paranoid. The boy he had begun to learn about wasn't nearly as cunning to plan something like that, but Jet was. "Stop it! You're being paranoid. Don't ruin a good thing with your nonsense," he muttered to himself.

Zuko continued his log in password and entered the chat room. He saw Blue-Warrior was online and felt a bit of joy well up in his chest.

….

_Blue-Warrior logged on_

_Prince-Arson logged on_

Prince-Arson:

**Hey, wasn't you're interview today?**

Blue-Warrior:

**Yea, and guess what? I got the job!**

Prince-Arson:

**That's great, Congratulations!**

Blue-Warrior:

**Hell yea it is! Thank you so much for setting this up. I'm so happy I could kiss you!**

Prince-Arson:

**Lol, relax dude. It's just a job, trust me you'll get sick of it in a week.**

Blue-Warrior:

**Lol, probably. So how was school?**

Prince-Arson:

**Okay, what about you? Still being bothered by that asshole?**

Blue-Warrior:

**Ugh, I thought we could be friends. It was going by pretty well, he's actually a pretty cool guy.**

Prince-Arson:

**What happened?**

Blue-Warrior:

**He got in a fight with my sister. It was over something stupid, but I'm not sure I can forgive him just yet.**

Prince-Arson:

**What's this guy's name anyway?**

Blue-Warrior:

**I don't know, what if you're one of the guy's friends?**

Prince-Arson:

**Nah, he doesn't sound like someone I'd hang out with now a days.**

Blue-Warrior:

**His name's Zuko.**

Prince-Arson:

**Oh. I've heard of that guy.**

Blue-Warrior:

**You're not a friends of his.**

Prince-Arson:

**No**

Prince-Arson:

**I got to go it's getting late.**

Blue-Warrior:

**Wait!**

Blue-Warrior:

**I was just wondering, do you think if we actually meet we would be friends?**

Prince-Arson:

**Maybe. Good night.**

Blue-Warrior:

**G'night**

…...

Zuko stared at the screen, there was no denying it. Sokka was Blue-Warrior and the asshole he had been talking about for so long was actually him. Zuko frowned, his blood boiling. He was not an asshole! Plus most of those things were accidents or misunderstandings. Zuko propped his head up on his hand and stared at the screen. His friend online was Sokka, but the question was, what was he going to do about it?


	13. Chapter 13

_**PLEASE READ ITALICS- **I want to know whether you guys think I should have holidays in here or pretend they don't exist and focus on the main plot? I would like to still have winter break, but I'm not sure if I should add in the holidays. It also probably wouldn't even be up until a few weeks after New Years. Also soon I will be going back and fixing some mistakes on the earlier chapters. They won't be BETA fixed, but they'll be better then before_.

P.S Don't worry about me abandoning the story, I already made the decision when I started this to see it through to the end. However it will at times take forever to post a chapter because I don't write 24/7 and I procrastinate a lot. So don't worry if I'm taking long with a chapter, I didn't give up I'm just having trouble with it.

…

The dull droning of Zuko's alarm clock rang through the room. He groaned and slapped the snooze button before recoiling back under the sheets. He didn't feel like going to school today, not that he ever felt like it. Although ever since Sokka had been giving him the cold shoulder things just seemed unbearable. It had been a few weeks since the fight and Sokka had yet to forgive him. Zuko wondered if telling him who he actually was would allow Sokka to forgive him faster, but he thought against it. Zuko doubted Sokka would be friendly with him again just because of that.

It wasn't that bad anyway, he still got to talk to the boy online, but it wasn't the same. Zuko cursed himself being so caught up with someone. He was used to being alone. He's been alone for years, so why was it just bothering him now? Zuko struggled to wake himself up as the alarm went off again.

He groaned before turning off the alarm once again and slugging out of bed. He slowly changed from his night wear into his uniform. After he tied his bandana Zuko decided, but when he walked by the mirror in his room he noticed he looked a little pale. Zuko decided it was probably nothing before he drifted out his room door and down the stairs.

It was a lot quieter in the mornings now, his father has been leaving and coming home at all strange hours of the day. Of course Zuko wasn't complaining, the less time his dad was there the less possibility of getting hit. Of course his dad could always find time, just a few days ago Zuko had gotten a pretty bad cut. However that would be nothing compared to what would happen if he found out about the Avatar.

He took out his phone and texted Iroh that his father left early again. Zuko had been keeping his uncle updated on every move his dad made, so far there was nothing significant. Deciding it was about time to leave he grabbed his black coat and something to eat before stepped outside.

The December air hit him like a brick and caused a shiver to run up his spine. Zuko clutched his coat closer to his body and stepped off his porch before walking down the side walk. Zuko hated the winter, it was such a horrible season. Although that was probably due to him being a fire bender. Zuko examined for the first time what he grabbed to eat; a plain bagel. Normally Zuko wouldn't mind, but today this just seemed unappetizing. He decided to just rip it up and throw it in a nearby pond for some ducks to eat.

Zuko dusted off any remaining bits off his hands before cupping them in front of his mouth and and breathing out steam. The only good thing about winter was that he could do a little fire breathing without it looking strange. He continued warming his hands and walking until he saw a familiar figure. Zuko felt a smile tug on his lips before he stopped fire bending and started jogging to catch up with the Sokka.

…

Sokka left his house with a warm blue coat that hugged his body. He smiled and gave a content sigh, he loved the winter. There was just something comforting about the thought of cuddling up with someone near a cozy fireplace and watching snow fall.

Sokka soaked in the peacefulness he never got when his sister was around. He still lover her to death, but some times Katara just couldn't shut up. Sokka remembered how Katara had now made it her number one objective to get up earlier then necessary and run all the way to Aang's house just to walk him to school. The idea seemed kind of redundant to Sokka, but not that bad. It would be nice to have a girl waiting for him outside of his house just to walk with him. The idea seemed somewhat romantic if you put it in a sense.

Sokka groaned, why couldn't he have a girlfriend? He was a nice guy, handsome, not to mention _hilarious_ and yet he was single. Of course there was always Suki, but they were more like brother and sister. And he always had the memory of Yue, a girlfriend from what seemed like ages ago. She had gotten really, really sick and passed. Sokka always hated opening that old wound, it was something he never quite got over.

Sokka pulled his coat closer just noticing how much colder the air had gotten. He continued with his walk until he heard someone calling him. He turned around and saw Zuko jogging towards him. Sokka watched the boy try to catch up, wondering why Zuko had been trying so hard to get along with him this week. Especially after Sokka had been trying his best to avoid him. Still it would be pretty cold to just keep walking like he didn't hear anything.

Sokka stopped and decided to let Zuko catch up before he continued walking. Sokka watched the teen carelessly speed down the side walk before one of Zuko's legs slipped and he fell flat on his back. Sokka stared in a bit of shock before laughing at the funny expression Zuko had on his face before he fell.

After a seconded Sokka walked to the other boy, still laughing. Sokka loomed over Zuko, who was lying on a large patch of ice. With a smirk on his face Sokka asked, "You okay?" amusement lacing his words.

"Peachy," Zuko groaned. Sokka lowered his hand to help the poor boy up, but Zuko just rolled his eye, "I don't need help," he growled stubbornly. Sokka watched in curiosity and a bit of amusement as Zuko tried to stand on his feet. He was extremely slow and wobbled a bit before he was almost at his feet. Soon enough Zuko was steadily on his feet and trying to straighten himself out. Sokka was impressed that the awkward boy was able to get to his feet without injury. Suddenly Zuko's body jerked and was thrown off balance.

Sokka was a bit taken aback by this, but quickly grabbed Zuko before he fell again and lifted him off the ice and onto some unfrozen concrete. Once the boy was on steady ground Sokka pulled away enough to see Zuko's face, but refused to let go. "Are you okay?"

Zuko had his eyes tightly shut and his teeth bared in an expression of agony. He gave a few harsh breaths before whispering that he was fine. Sokka didn't believe him, he may not have been a genies, but he was no fool. "Here, let me see," Sokka said as he reached where Zuko had been clutching, but his hand was quickly slapped away.

"No!" Zuko snapped. Sokka stared at the pale teen in surprise and a bit of hurt. Zuko's eye was wide and full of fear, but once he saw the look on Sokka's face Zuko quickly adverted his gaze. Slowly he looked back at Sokka with a more composed expression, "No, don't worry about it. I must have just hurt myself when I feel on the ice." Zuko spoke slowly before pulling completely away from Sokka's grasp. "Come on, we have to get to school." Zuko muttered before walking away by himself.

Sokka stared as the boy slowly moved away from him, not comprehending what just happened.

…

Zuko walked down the street as best as he could without swearing. He wasn't sure what happened, he hadn't hit the ice _that_ hard. However the pain that shot through Zuko's body couldn't lie; it must have done some real damage.

Not longer after Zuko noticed Sokka at his side once again, but Zuko could feel Sokka's eyes watching his every move. He knew that Sokka had to have known something was up, he wasn't stupid. However Zuko couldn't think of anyway to play this off. Especially since he didn't know what was going on either. But Zuko did know he couldn't look at it with Sokka around, the pain was to close to where all his bruises and scratches were.

Zuko mumbled something under his breath about how stupid winter was. He hadn't expected a reply, but apparently Sokka heard this and disagreed. The rest of the way to school Zuko and Sokka argued about the season, completely forgetting about the incident that just accrued.

…

Once the two boys were at school they awkwardly parted ways. Sokka mentioned something about seeing his sister while Zuko made up an excuse about having to be early for class. Once Sokka had disappeared in the noisy crowed of people Zuko rushed to the bathroom to see the damage.

He quickly made his way to the bathroom and slid through the door. Zuko wrinkled his nose in disgust at the horrifying odor, but sadly he had no choice, but to stay. Zuko then quickly looked around to make sure no one was in the room. Once he was sure he was alone he locked the bathroom door and walked to a mirror.

Zuko turned to one side and lifted up his shirt and jacket to see what had been causing him so much pain. He didn't notice anything strange other than a scratch he got from his dad a while back. The skin around it was swollen and red while the cut itself seemed almost purple. Zuko slowly touched the cut, immediately flinching from the pain. Yup, that was what it was.

Zuko ran his finger below the cut where some liquid had been running down. He brought it closer to his face and noticed it was blood. Zuko decided that was the pain; a reopened cut. Feeling a bit relieved that it was nothing more than that Zuko grabbed a paper towel and dabbed away some more blood.

After wiping away the blood Zuko tossed the towel in the trash and unlocked the door. He then made his way out the bathroom and to his class hoping the pain would subside soon.

…

Sokka parted ways with Zuko and left to find his sister. He was still concerned for the older boy, but decided he could check up on him during lunch and gym. Instead Sokka decided to find his sister.

After wandering through the halls for a bit Sokka eventually found Katara with Aang in the library. Sokka noticed Katara had a wide grin and an excited glint in her eyes. She was talking with Aang who looked happy, but with a mixture of something else Sokka couldn't put his finger on. Curiously Sokka walked towards them and asked what was going on. Katara quickly pulled him down and in a hushed voice explained what she was thrilled about.

"I just realized since Aang is the Avatar, he could teach me water bending!" Katara whispered.

"That'd be great. But Katara-" Aang said, but was cutoff.

"This is so great! I've never meet another water bender, all I know are the basics."

"Katara I really need to tell you that-"

"Wait, you told Aang you're a water bender?" Sokka asked confused.

"Yea, if you've had been around at all you would have known this already." Katara retorted.

"Katara I-"

"Well. _Excuse_ me, but some of us have jobs." Sokka argued.

"Katara, please listen!" Aang pleaded loudly. Katara turned to Aang as if she just noticed he had been trying to get her attention. "I would love to teach you, but I don't know how to water bender."

Katara and Sokka looked at Aang with stunned expressions. "But how could _you_ not know how to water bend?" Sokka asked in a low whisper.

Aang shrugged, "No one ever taught me, I stopped learning after I became an air master." Aang said.

Katara gazed down at the table, a look of despair on her face. "Oh..."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you." Aang said sadly, but Katara shook her head.

"It's not your fault, I'm the one who jumped to conclusions." Katara said looking back up at the air bender. Aang gazed at the floor with sad eyes before snapping his head back up with renewed excitement.

"Wait, maybe I can't teach you, but we can find someone else who can!" Aang smiled.

"But there's no water benders here," Sokka reminded him.

"As far as we know. I'm sure if we looked hard enough we could find a bender who could teach us both!" Aang smiled.

Sokka looked at his sister a little skeptically, but he could see she was bought it. Sokka raised his eyebrows when he heard the bell toll. Everyone who was in the library were getting up and leaving the room. Soon Katara and Aang got up excitedly and left together while still talking in a hush whisper. Sokka wasn't so sure of their plan, but decided to drop it for now.

…

Zuko sat in English class with his head propped up by his hand. He could barely understand what the teacher was saying, not that he ever listened to the teacher before. Zuko quietly groaned, his head was pounding and he was so tired. It felt like he hadn't slept in weeks. All Zuko wanted to do was rest his head and sleep, but if he did that he would get in trouble. Which would lead to a phone call home and that wouldn't be fun.

Zuko tightly closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, willing the headache to go away. Maybe a short nap would help, surely a _little_ shut eye wouldn't do much harm. Zuko slowly set his head on the cool desk and let sleep take over his tired body.

…

"Zuko, wake up!"

Zuko groaned and awoke from his sleep to see his angry English teacher. He rubbed his eyes before looking up at his teacher.

"Is my class so boring that you feel the need to sleep through the entire period?"

"Entire period? No, no I was taking a short nap." Zuko insisted sleepily.

"Well, maybe if you're so tired you can take a nap in detention." the teacher said stiffly. Zuko stared up at his angry teacher in confusion. He felt so drowsy, all he wanted to do was go back to sleep. The teacher's expression softened into one more caring before she placed a hand on Zuko's forehead. Her eyes seemed to fill with sympathy as she removed her hand, "Okay, I'll let the sleeping slide, but only because you feel like you have a small fever. You should go to the nurse, she'll give take your temperature and see if you well enough to stay or go home."

"Thanks," Zuko muttered, but his words were hollow. Like hell he was going to the nurse, Zuko detested the woman. She was so nosy and if Zuko was sick she would have to call his dad to pick him up.

Instead Zuko decided to bare through it until he got home. It wasn't that bad anyway, the only things that were wrong with him was the drowsiness and the dull aching throughout his body. Zuko lifted himself from his chair and left the class. Next period was lunch, but he didn't feel hungry at all, actually just the thought of food made him feel a little sick. Instead Zuko decided to relax outside for the period and hope he would feel better after some fresh air.

…

Sokka let out a sigh of relief as the bell tolled, indicating that class was now over. Finally he can relax with his friends and talk to Katara and Aang about their plans for finding a bending teacher. Sokka could also do what his mind had been nagging him to do all day and finally check up on Zuko.

When Sokka made it to the cafeteria he found his table and friends, but also someone a little less inviting. Jet was also there sitting with everyone, chatting it up like they were all old pals. For some reason seeing the brunet act so casual to everyone and especially to his sister made Sokka's blood boil.

Sokka took a few deep breaths to calm himself before making his way over to them. Sokka smiled as he was greeted and quickly took a seat opposite of Jet. As soon as Sokka sat he was about to ask about Aang and Katara's plan about the bending when he remembered that Jet was there. He didn't know about Aang being the Avatar and Aang probably didn't want many people to know.

Sokka decided not to say anything about it and just ask them later when they were alone. Sokka only listened halfheartedly to the conversation, not really having any interest in it. Instead Sokka examined his surroundings, looking for Zuko. Sokka gave a small sigh of disappointment as he found no traces of the boy.

"Something the matter Sokka?" Suki asked noticing her friend's sigh.

Sokka looked at his old friend and was about to explain how Zuko was sick when he remembered Jet. Jet hated Zuko and would probably just come back with some comment about how he's scum or something like that. "I, uh, have a quiz next period that I forgot to study for." Sokka lied.

"You should really study more often," Katara scowled.

"What subject is it on?" Suki asked trying to be helpful.

"Uh, history," Sokka thought up quickly. Suki smiled and opened a history notebook she had luckily been carrying. For the rest of the period Sokka studied for a made up quiz.

…

For Zuko the rest of the day seemed to take forever to get through even though he slept through most of it. Finally it was his last period and he could go home. The only thing was that Zuko wasn't sure he could last that long.

He watched the nameless students bustle through the halls wondering to himself when they had gotten so fast. Zuko slowly staggered to the gym when suddenly his vision blackened and he couldn't see a thing. Zuko quickly stopped and leaned against a wall, but his vision returned as fast as it went. "What the hell..." Zuko whispered to himself not sure if that just happened.

Zuko quickly pushed on and continued to his destination, it would only be a little while until he could go home. Surely it would pass quickly; at least that's what Zuko kept telling himself.

…

When Zuko opened the door to the gym a loud eruption of noise greeted him. Zuko winced and tightened his hand into a fist, but continued into the gym. He was surprised when he saw everyone already in their gym clothes and talking amongst themselves.

Zuko took a few more steps into the room and looked around; there was no teacher around. Zuko was a bit thankful, if he got dress fast enough he would be able to avoid any yelling. Zuko started towards the locker room when he suddenly froze and his mind went blank. What was he doing? Zuko suddenly forgot what he was doing and even where he was.

"Zuko?" Someone called from behind him.

Slowly Zuko turned and looked at a boy with brown hair and bright blue eyes. He had a look of concern on his face, Zuko wondered why. "Zuko..." the boy repeated with a look of worry and sadness.

Zuko wondered briefly if he knew this boy. Something inside him screamed that he knew him, but Zuko couldn't think of a name. Slowly a name came to mind before leaving his lips, "...Sokka?"

Sokka stared at him with wide eyes before slowly nodding. Suddenly his head throbbed and everything came back to him. "Sokka, what time is it?"

Sokka seemed to be taken aback by by this, but neither the less answered, "2:20,"

"Shit, Zhao is gonna be here any minute, thanks." Zuko said before quickly running in the locker room. When he got to his locker he growled and slammed his fist against the metal. What was going on, how the hell could he forget who Sokka was?

Zuko didn't know whether to scream or cry out of frustration. Instead he got changed before slamming his locker shut and leaving to join everyone else. Zuko tried to act normal in hops that Sokka would forget what happened, but he could tell Sokka wasn't going to let go so easily.

As Zhao entered the room everyone quieted and sat down. "Sorry for being late I had an important phone call. Anyway today, we'll be playing soccer, inside since it's too cold."

A few groans cam from the students, but most of them were quite, grateful that it was at least indoors. After the teams were picked by the teacher the students grouped with their teams and picked positions. Zuko looked at the other team, noting that Jet and Sokka were both members. It also seemed that Jet had made himself the team leader which was unsurprising and was now forming a game plan.

The whistle blew for the game to begin, immediately students ran in every direction to insure their teams victory. Zuko however stayed in place near the sidelines where he knew no one would kick to him. His plan seemed to be going well until Zhao called him out. "Zuko, do something. If you don't actually play I'll give you a zero." Zhao warned.

Zuko glared at his teacher the best he could, but knew he wouldn't win. Zuko looked away before moving in a little and putting himself in the useless game. He didn't see why he had to do this, he never really got the ball anyway.

After a few minutes into the game Zuko felt a bit strange, like he was in sauna. Zuko wondered when it got so damn hot as he wiped sweat off his forehead. He hadn't even done anything except a few time when he stopped a ball from going out of bounds. His body felt like it was on fire before his vision started acting funny again. This time everyone seemed to multiply and the room was spinning. Everything started to sounded fainter and the only thing getting louder was the ringing in his ears.

Zuko thought he was gonna pass out when he heard a faint voice calling his name and saw the ball heading towards him. The soccer ball smashed into his chest causing him to fall backwards. Zuko watched the ceiling fade to black and was unconscious before he even hit the ground.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Avatar. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and a special thanks to my awesome BETA reader. Sorry about the cliff hanger, it was just too good an opportunity to waste.

_Important notes_

_I will be doing Christmas/Winter break, but it probably won't be out until like March._

_There will be character death in this story (I think there's some in this chapter) and don't go thinking, 'oh D.C won't kill Sokka or Zuko, they're the main characters.' Well I got news for you, there are TWO main characters. If one dies then I still have another to carry the story._

…

Zhao blew the whistle and the game began. Sokka watched his team scatter, but his mind was focused on Zuko. Something was obviously wrong with the boy, but Sokka wasn't sure what to do. Zuko was too stubborn to ever admit weakness even if it was something as little as a cold. Sokka decided he would just keep on eye on the pale boy, but if something happened and he was needed, he would act.

A few minutes into the game, Sokka had take a breather, Jet was constantly passing him the ball. Sokka really didn't mind though, he was pretty good at soccer. The only thing wrong was that while he had to focus on passing the ball, he couldn't keep an eye on Zuko.

Sokka glanced over to said boy, he had been standing in place for the entire game. Sokka was thankful for that. at least Zuko hadn't been pushing himself. Then Sokka heard Zhao's booming voice order something, but he couldn't make out the words. After a few seconds Sokka watched as Zuko moved from the side lines closer into the field. Sokka felt his stomach drop, but before he could do anything Jet had passed him the ball again.

In only a short while, Jet had the ball again , only this time he didn't pass it right away. Jet seemed to be playing with it, waiting for something. Sokka noticed that Jet had his eyes locked on one spot. Curiously, Sokka looked to see what Jet was staring at. Zuko. Briefly, Sokka wondered what Jet could want. Once he saw the smirk growing on Jet's lips, Sokka's eyes widened and he felt his heart quicken.

Jet pulled back his foot and kicked the ball so hard it became air born. Sokka quickly turned to the unsuspecting boy and called his name in warning. Zuko turned his attention to the direction of Sokka's voice, but it was too late and the ball hit him in the chest.

For Sokka everything seemed to slow down as he watched Zuko fall to the ground. He could hear Jet cracking up and a few other students giggling, but he tried to ignore them. Sokka anxiously watched the still body, feeling his panic grow with every second. "Come on, get up!" Sokka whispered to himself, urging Zuko to move.

It must have been a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity to Sokka as he waited for any movement. When none came and Sokka couldn't stand it anymore, he rushed over to Zuko, ignoring the odd looks he was probably getting. Sokka knelled down by Zuko to see if he was okay.

Zuko's usually pale skin was now flushed and covered in sweat. He was also breathing in short labored breaths. Sokka stared at the boy in panic before immediately looking for the teacher, "Call for an ambulance!" Sokka shouted.

Once the words were out of Sokka's mouth the students stopped laughing and tension filled the air. Zhao dashed for the phone in his office, probably to inform the main office of what had happened. Sokka was about to shout again when someone appeared by his side. It was a girl with green eyes and brown hair that was pulled into a pony tail. Sokka was pretty sure her name was Jin.

She had her cell phone out and placed to her ear. "Hello, this is a student from ATLA. A student collapsed after being hit with a soccer ball and needs an ambulance," she said into the phone.

Sokka was a bit surprised about how fast that happened, but decided not to care. He was much too focused on Zuko; Sokka barely even heard Jin when she asked, "Does he have a fever?"

Sokka touched his hand to Zuko's forehead, and the seconded he did, he had to pull away. Sokka hissed in pain, but did his best at nodding. It felt like he had just touched the inside of a hot oven. He quickly became more panicked. No human being should be _that_ hot unless they were set on fire.

"They're on there way," Jin announced to Sokka, but continued to hold the cell phone to her ear.

"Thanks..." Sokka whispered to her, unable to think of anything else to say. Jin just smiled and nodded in response. The two students stayed by Zuko's side while most of the other students were too shocked to even move, although a few began to gather around, curiously watching.

It wasn't long until the ambulance arrived with paramedics rushing about left and right. Before Sokka knew it, Zuko was lifted onto a stretcher and pushed into the vehicle. Of course, Sokka had anxiously followed and wanted to join his friend. "I'm going with you," Sokka stated more then asked.

The paramedic looked as if he was about to argue, but was cut off when the driver called for him to hurry up. Reluctantly, the man agreed, "Fine, but don't touch anything."

Sokka nodded eagerly before jumping into the back of the ambulance with one of the medics and Zuko. Once Sokka was in the ambulance a thought popped into his head. Sokka turned to the crowd of students that formed and spotted Jet. "Tell Katara I'll meet her at home," Sokka said. He was relived when Jet smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Not a second later, the doors closed and the car lurched forward to the hospital.

Sokka's thoughts were cut off by the fast talking of the medic next to him. The man seemed to be talking a mile a minute into a walkie-talkie and occasionally to the driver. Then Sokka looked towards Zuko, he had an air mask strapped to his face and wires connecting to machines. Sokka wasn't sure what they were suppose to be doing, but as long as the machines didn't cause any harm it was okay.

As Sokka stared at Zuko, something compelled him to do something he had never thought he would do with another guy. Slowly Sokka took the other boy's hand into his own, ignoring the ridicules heat. Sokka began to stroke the back of Zuko's hand with his thumb, hoping that some part of the boy could feel it.

…

The rest of the ride was a complete blur for Sokka. He only noticed they had arrived at the hospital once he was seated in the waiting room. Sokka looked at the clock, wondering how long he had been there. The clock told him that it had been only a few minutes, but it seemed like an eternity. He hadn't gotten a single word from the doctors or nurses. Sokka felt like he was sitting on pins and needles hoping, _needing_ the boy to be okay.

As Sokka stared at the sanitized white floor an over whelming feeling of _deja vu_ suddenly washed over him. The situation seemed so similar, sitting in the waiting room of a hospital, and waiting to hear the smallest amount of news to see if someone was okay. The sudden memory of Yue popped into his head.

…

_Sokka was walking hand in hand with Yue, his girlfriend. He had had a crush on her from the moment he first saw her, about five months ago. He had been so shy, but after so many awkwardly failed conversations, she took pity on him and just asked him out herself._

_When Yue had asked him, Sokka was on cloud nine, but now that they were on the date it seemed weird. Yue had been quiet the entire time. Not even Sokka's best jokes could bring her out of her gloomy mood. After a few more painful blocks, Sokka couldn't take the silence anymore._

"_What's wrong?" Sokka asked__,__ concerned. Yue turned to him, sadness in her eyes._

"_Sokka...there's something I think I should tell you..." she whispered. The two stopped walking and Yue turned to face Sokka. She parted her lips to speak, but instead of forming words, she began to cough. At first it was little and seemed like nothing, but then her shoulders began to shake violently with each cough. Sokka stared at her unsure of what to do, before he began rubbing her back._

_The coughing fit subsided and Sokka was relieved that she seemed okay. That was until she looked up at him. Yue's beautiful soft lips were covered in blood. Something in Sokka told him that whatever Yue wanted to tell him was related to the blood staining her skin. _

"_Sokka..." was all Yue managed to utter until her eyes fluttered shut and her body went limp. __Sokka pulled her close to keep her from falling to the ground_

"_Yue? Yue!" Sokka shouted and shook __her__ lightly, hoping she would wake, but she stayed silent. "Don't worry Yue, I'll take care of you__,__" Sokka whispered quickly__,__ pulling the girl into his arms bridle style and carrying her to the closest hospital._

_Once they arrived, Yue was quickly pulled from his arms and into an emergency room. Sokka tried desperately to follow her, but a nurse moved him into a chair and ordered him to wait._

_While Sokka waited for the news he pulled out his phone and called Yue's dad. The moment Sokka told him Yue had passed out he became panicked. Then he began to yell in anger at Sokka. Sokka didn't blame him, he felt so useless._

_After the call had ended Sokka dialed his sister. He desperately needed someone with him right now. Katara had become friends with Yue and would probably want to know what happened. Katara sounded frantic while on the phone, probably just as scared as Sokka was. Katara said she would be there soon before hanging up._

_It had been only a few minutes until Katara arrived. She looked a mess and had tears staining her cheeks. Gran-Gran was right behind Katara. She also looked worried, but was more composed then the two young teens._

_They waited silently, Katara and Sokka sat right by each other. She gave his hand a comforting squeeze. Sokka almost jumped when he heard a doctor calling for him. He was about to get up, but was quickly seated again as the doctor knelt in front of him so that they were at eye level. Then, ever so softly he told Sokka that there was nothing they could do and that Yue had died._

_Sokka stared at the man like he had grown seven heads. He heard Katara begin to sob. His grandmother placed her hand comfortingly on Sokka's shoulder. This however, didn't help Sokka. His entire world had shattered._

…

No, this couldn't be happening. Not again. Sokka covered his face with his hands and hunched over so he was staring at the floor. He growled in frustration at the doctors for being so slow. Sokka tried to keep calm, but he could already feel tears in his eyes.

Sokka ran a hand through his hair before a voice broke him out of his stupor. It was a nurse with a weary smile approaching him. Sokka immediately shot up from his seat and ran over to her. She seemed a bit taken aback by this, but just continued smiling, before asking, "You're...Sokka, is it? You came in with Zuko?"

Sokka nodded eagerly at her. "Yes, is he okay?"

"Not to worry, he's fine. He's probably still asleep, but if you wanted to see him you can."

"Yes, I'd love to!" Sokka said, about ready to jump up and down. The nurse nodded and turned, leading Sokka to Zuko's room.

Sokka let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. It wasn't great seeing his friend in such a state, but at least he was alive. Sokka walked closer to Zuko before curiosity struck him. "What exactly was wrong with him?"

The nurse's wide smile flattened before answering, "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. My Hypocratic Oath prevents me from telling anything about my patients."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but I can only tell relatives and other family members," the nurse said apologetically.

"Please! I'm really worried about him," Sokka begged.

"I can't do anything, my hands are tied," The nurse said sympatheticly.

"He's my friend, _please,_" Sokka pleaded again. This time the nurse's expression turned into one of thought. She bit her lip before hesitantly looking towards the door. The nurse then closed the door before turning again to Sokka.

"Okay, but this does _not_ leave this room! I can really get in some deep trouble for this, kid. Your friend here had a really bad infection. It seems like he got a bad injury and didn't get it treated. He also must have been running a fever from the infection because when I took his temperature, it was one hundred and four degrees Fahrenheit."

At that, Sokka's jaw dropped. How could someone get so sick without dying, not that he was complaining, but how?. "He'll be okay though, right?"

The nurse nodded. "We cleaned his cuts so he should get better. However he will have to stay here until the infection and fever go away." The nurse smiled once again, but her expression changed as she continued, "However, I am a bit worried of how he got the cuts. You haven't been noticing him acting...strangely, did you?"

Sokka stared at the woman in confusion, asking, "Cuts? As in more then one?"

"Nevermind," The nurse said, deciding he probably didn't know anything. "Anyway, I'll swing by later to tell you when visiting hours are done." the nurse said, slipping out of the door.

Once she was gone, Sokka turned his attention to Zuko. He walked over to the bed and sat down. Sokka noticed that Zuko was now in a hospital gown. The doctor probably needed everything to be sterilize.

Sokka almost jumped when Zuko suddenly stirred in his sleep. Sokka hoped that he would wake up, but all Zuko did was turn his head. Sokka couldn't help but stare at the boy's soft expression. Usually, Zuko's face was scrunched up in an annoyed expression, it was good to see him look completely at peace for once.

As Sokka's eyes wondered over the boy's face, he noticed something different. Even though it wasn't much, Sokka quickly realized what it was. It was Zuko's bandana. He always wore a bandanna over the left side of his face, but now that the doctors had removed it, Sokka could see a sliver of pinkish skin under Zuko's bangs.

Sokka had always wondered what it was that Zuko hid, but had never wanted to ask. He always assumed whatever it was ,Zuko must not have wanted anyone to find out. Now that Sokka was alone and Zuko was asleep, the chance seemed perfect. Zuko would never have to know and Sokka could stop wondering about it.

Sokka hesitantly reached out a hand and brushed away Zuko's feathery hair. Sokka was speechless as he stared in awe at the large scar.

It was a dark pink, almost red, and covered most of Zuko's face including his eye. Sokka couldn't imagine what had caused such a horrible burn. In an almost trance Sokka began to touch the rough skin. That was when a sudden thought dawned on him: Sokka remembered what the nurse had said about Zuko's injuries.

Sokka's hand moved from Zuko's cheek and traveled down his neck and collar bone. Sokka paused at Zuko's chest. When he moved the fabric Sokka could feel something. It was barely noticeable, but it was still there.

Sokka moved his hand under the fabric only pausing briefly to look back up at Zuko's face to make sure he was still asleep. Once Sokka was sure Zuko wasn't going to jolt awake and catch him practically feeling him up, he continued.

From what little restriction the gown allowed Sokka could see white bandages. Gauze was practically all over Zuko's chest and abdomen like some half-assed mummy costume. Sokka looked over the boy, worried about what caused such damage.

Sokka wanted to look over Zuko and see the full extent of the damage, but he didn't dare. Someone could walk in at any moment and the last thing Sokka wanted was to be kicked out of a hospital for stripping a patient.

Instead Sokka moved one hand back to his lap while the other drifted down Zuko's arm and gripped his hand. Sokka noticed there were bandages wrapped around Zuko's wrist as well. How could he have not noticed that?

Sokka mentally kicked himself not noticing that anything was going on. What kind of friend was he if he didn't even know Zuko was getting hurt? A loud clang made Sokka jump out of his seat, almost knocking it over.

"Zuko!" an old man cried out in worry. The man was short and a bit on the pudgy side. He had gray hair down to his shoulders, but most of it had receded from his forehead. He also had a gray beard and gold eyes like Zuko's.

The man was quickly at the other side of the bad, seemingly oblivious to Sokka's presence. After staring down at Zuko in awe, the old man turned his attention to Sokka. "What happened?" he asked.

"Uh, we were playing soccer in gym and he got hit with the ball. After that, he collapsed and just didn't get up," Sokka explained.

The man nodded in understanding, but the look of worry refused to leave his face. After a few seconds, the man turned to Sokka and spoke, "My name is Iroh; I'm Zuko's Uncle. Thank you for helping my nephew."

"I'm Sokka and you shouldn't be thanking me, I didn't do much," Sokka spoke with bitterness.

Iroh shook his head in disagreement. "Sometimes the best thing we can do is to just be there in case someone needs our help," he said slowly.

Sokka nodded at the comforting words, hoping they were true and that he wasn't as useless as he felt. Iroh took a seat opposite of Sokka before speaking again, "Perhaps you should go home. It is getting late and I am sure your guardians are very worried."

Sokka gave one last look at Zuko before nodding again and turning to leave. "Um, thanks. I'll come by tomorrow to see if Zuko's okay. I'm really sorry about what happened to him," Sokka said quietly and gave one last glance at the old man.

Iroh gave Sokka an understanding nod before saying his goodbyes.

Sokka made his way down the hall, his mind so wrapped up in what happened that he barely registered the familiar voice. "Sokka! Are you okay!" Katara asked.

Sokka blinked a few times before he really noticed Katara, Toph, Aang, and Suki standing in front of him. They each seemed to be wearing the same worried expression. "Wha...what are you doing here?" Sokka asked, confused.

"Jet said you left for the hospital in P.E. As soon as I heard, I came running," Katara said, frantically looking her brother over for any injuries. Sokka was about to ask what the others were doing here when Toph spoke.

"When we saw Katara so panicked, we asked what happened. She said you were at the hospital, so we all came to see if you were alright." Toph was apparently reading Sokka's mind.

Sokka nodded, He was starting to understand, but something was still bothering him. "Didn't Jet tell you that I'd meet you at home? I didn't want you to worry- and what are you doing?" Sokka cried when Katara began to lift up his shirt. Sokka quickly grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it back down, glaring at his sister.

"Well, Jet said you were at the hospital so I assumed that you got hurt, but you look fine," Katara stated, confused. "Why'd you worry my like that? I thought something really bad happened!" Katara huffed. Sokka could only stare at her. Had Jet not mentioned Zuko?

"If you're fine, then why are you here?" Suki asked politely.

"Jet didn't say anything other then me being here?" Sokka asked. Katara shook her head.

"I'm not the one who got hurt. Zuko seemed really sick and in gym he collapsed. I just brought him here."

"Zuko? You mean the guy Katara argued with?" Aang asked. Sokka nodded in conformation.

"Phew," Katara sighed in relief, "don't scare me like that. I was really worried." Katara scowled. Sokka muttered an apology even though it wasn't his fault.

"We should go, it's getting late." Suki said. The other teens agreed with this decision and deiced to leave.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, that belongs rightfully to Michael and Bryan. Thank you to everyone who makes this story possible such as fans, reviews, subscribers, readers, etc. Also thank you, Dedkake for the editing. If it wasn't for her I'd sound like an idiot.

By the way, guys, I'm sorry this keeps taking forever. Whenever I sit down to write I get distracted and before I know it an hour has passed and I didn't do shit. Also I'm sorry, but this chapter is a bit of a filler. It'll probably be just as boring reading it as it was writing. To make it up to you guys I'll try to get to work on the next chapter as soon as I can.

P.S. Thank you to everyone who corrected me on the Hippocratic Oath. It's fixed now, but I'm glade you guys got a kick out of it. XD

...

Once they were out of the hospital, the teens began walking back to the residential area of town. After a few steps Aang asked Sokka a question that had been plaguing everyone's minds. "Hey Sokka, why did you go to the hospital with Zuko anyway?"

"I already told you, he collapsed," Sokka stated. Aang shook his head and was about to reply, but was cut off by Suki.

"I think he means, why did _you _go? I'm sure he would have been fine by himself," Suki explained. "Right Aang?" she asked and the short boy nodded.

"Oh," Sokka exclaimed in understanding. "Well...I don't know. I guess 'cause we're kind of friends. I couldn't just leave him alone."

"Friends? With Mister Angry?" Suki asked skeptically.

"He's not that bad," Sokka said with a pout. "Anyway, I said kind of. I think we're friends, but I'm not sure how Zuko sees it," Sokka said, scratching his head. Were they friends? Sokka had never really thought about where their relationship stood.

"When did you have time to hang out with Zuko?" Aang asked curiously.

"We've been walking together to school for a while now," Sokka answered. Suki and Aang just shrugged, seeming indifferent about the subject. Katara however, scoffed at the thought.

"You shouldn't get involved with that guy," she hissed.

Sokka glanced down at his sister in confusion. "Why do you say that? Is it 'cause you guys fought?" he asked.

"No, ye- I don't know. There's just something about him that I don't like," Katara said with a sigh. Sokka was about to reply when Toph cut in.

"Guys, I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we're being followed," she said in a serious tone.

"Followed? How can you tell?" Katara asked worriedly. Sokka was about to look around when Toph grabbed onto his arm and stopped him.

"Don't look. They've been following us since we left the hospital. They probably have no idea we know, let's keep it that way."

"But how do you know?" Katara asked again.

"I'll explain latter, Sugar Queen, but right now, we have to get moving. Follow my every move," Toph commanded. Sokka was still a bit skeptical, but Toph sounded so certain it made him question his own logic. So they followed Toph, acting as casually as they could.

Toph began to walk a bit quicker, almost unnoticeably so, but still faster. As they continued to walk, Toph whispered something about an alley. Sure enough, a few blocks later, there was a narrow alley. As they began to pass it, Toph quickly dashed into the alley and out of sight. The group quickly followed and began running as fast as they could. Toph made another sharp turn and waited for everyone.

They all came tumbling into a small, closed off area. "Toph, why are we here? We're trapped!" Sokka announced in panic, but he was ignored. Toph stood in front of the opening back into the alley, concentrating. Then she moved her hands up and the ground followed.

Now, where there was nothing only seconds ago, a tall wall was blending into its surrounding. The entire group was speechless.

It was soft at first, but soon there was the distinct sound of footsteps running past the wall.

"They went this way, I'm sure of it," a man shouted.

Everything was silent. Sokka felt his breath hitch in his throat. After he was sure they were gone, Sokka turned to Toph in complete awe. "How the hell did you pull a wall out of thin air?" Sokka asked dumbly.

"And how did you know we were being followed?" Katara asked.

"I'm an earth-bender," Toph stated simply.

"That's great!" Aang said in amazement. Toph lowered her hands and the wall came down. She walked out of the alley and everyone followed.

Once out of the narrow alley, Toph asked, "Who lives closest?"

"I live right around the corner," Aang answered.

"Okay, we'll head there and lay low for a little while in case whoever was following us still has some lackeys around," Toph said, "I'll explain everything else on the way there."

…

Aang's home was a small apartment on the top floor. Inside, it seemed a little messy and disorganized, but it was liveable. As soon as they were through the door, there was a loud bark and a flying bundle of fur emerged from a different room. It was fast and tackled Aang to the ground, but he didn't seem to mind. "Down, Appa!" Aang laughed.

The flying fur ball was actually a dog, if you could call it that. Appa had white fur with a large patch of brown in the shape of an arrow. He was also as big as a chair! Sokka gaped at the giant dog. "That's a dog?" Sokka asked in wonderment.

Aang just laughed and nodded, moving the dog off of him and inviting everyone to sit. "You sure your parents won't mind the intrusion?" Suki asked Aang.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about anything like that. I live alone," Aang answered with a shrug. Sokka looked at Aang in confusion. You had to be at least eighteen to be a legal age to move out of your parents house.

"Aren't you too young to be living on your own?" Sokka asked.

"Yea, but only by a year. Anyway, they can make exceptions in special cases."

"Special cases?" Sokka said. Once Sokka saw the look Katara shot him, he regretted asking.

"Yea, like if the person needing to move has no family," Aang said. He didn't sound incredibly hurt or bitter, but Aang's eyes seemed to have a spark of sadness to them. Sokka could only make an 'oh' sound as he stared at the small boy. Man, Sokka really felt like an ass.

"Oh, I'm sorry Aang..." Sokka whispered when the room went quiet.

"Don't worry about it," Aang said. "Anyway we should move on to why we're here."

The gang nodded and turned their attention to Toph. On the way to Aang's apartment she had explained almost everything. She told them that she was an earth-bender and that she could 'see' with her feet.

Sokka was of course, skeptical of the whole thing, but stopped questioning it when she smacked him in the head. Toph had hit him perfectly even when he had tried to dodge. When they were in the apartment she also showed them the bottom of her shoes, which had big holes at the balls of her feet.

"I don't know how I've never noticed that before," Sokka commented when he got a good look at her shoes.

"Most people don't pay attention to the bottom of people's feet," Toph said with a shrug. She was lounging on a three seater couch with Suki. Katara and Aang sat together in a love seat against a wall and Sokka was sitting in a recliner that was settled in a corner over looking the rest of the room. "But anyway, we should stop worrying about my footwear and start getting down to business."

"She's right," Aang said, "we have something even more important at hand."

"Like what?" Suki asked.

"Like that fact that now there's someone who can teach me earth-bending!" Aang answered excitedly.

"No," Toph cut in, "the most important fact is that we were just being followed!"

"But we don't even know why," Sokka stated.

"We may not know why, but I have a good idea who they were after."

"Who?" Aang asked.

"You! Someone was trying get you, Aang," Toph answered.

"What? But what would someone want with Aang?" Suki asked curiously. Sokka was about to question her before he remembered that Suki didn't know who Aang really was.

"I could think of one good reason, Mr. Avatar," Toph answered bluntly. Sokka stared at Toph with his mouth hanging open like a fish. How had Toph known? Sokka closed his mouth before he stole a quick glance at his sister and Aang. They each mirrored his shock. Even Suki looked like she couldn't breath.

"B-But how did...you..." Aang stuttered. He was probably too blown away to even form a complete thought in his head. Toph just rolled her misty green eyes in annoyance, as if she had just told him the answer one minute ago.

"Like I said, I can 'see' with my feet. That means I can 'see' what other people don't, like if someone is not touching the ground. I can also tell if it's taking a bit longer for someone to land on the ground after they jump," Toph said in a bored voice. "I'm also a pretty good lie detector," she added as an after thought.

Sokka looked over at Aang, who looked like he wanted to slap himself. Sokka didn't blame him, Aang had been careless and if anyone else would have seen... It didn't matter though, what happened happened and they would have to move on.

"Hold on, you're the Avatar?" Suki asked in astonishment. Aang could only nod at her question. Suki's eyes widened before she seemed to sink back into her seat. "The Avatar," she whispered to herself in shock.

"Anyway, now that we're all on the same page, we should get down to business," Toph announced. They all nodded in agreement and waited for Toph to continue. "Someone was after Aang probably because he's the Avatar."

"How did they find out?" Katara asked quietly.

Toph shrugged, "They probably saw him air-bending. Honestly, Aang, you should be more careful with that," Toph suggested.

"I am careful," Aang argued, offended that he was getting lectured about how to use his bending.

"No, you're not," Toph said simply, "I've seen you literally walking on air plenty of times," Toph said. Aang was about to interject before he was cut off by Sokka.

"You know, you _are_ kind of careless," Sokka commented while stroking his chin as if he had a beard.

"Am not!" Aang denied.

"Remember when Katara and Zuko were arguing? Well, you were so mad you didn't even realize you _air-bent_ him into a bookshelf. If anyone else had been there, you would have been completely outed," Sokka said matter-of-factly. Aang opened his mouth to argue, but then closed it again. He sighed before rubbing face in defeat and looking back up at his companions.

"Okay, so I've been careless. That still doesn't answer who has been following us or why," Aang said with a frown. The room was quiet as the teens thought. Sokka already had a pretty good idea of who it might be, but dared not say the name. He looked up from the carpet he had been intently analyzing to examine the looks on everyone else's face. Everyone but Aang seemed to be wearing the same grim expression Sokka was.

It looked like they had all come to the same conclusion, but they were all too frightened to say it aloud. Sokka chewed on his lip before swallowing the tight knot that had formed in his throat and speaking. "The Mafia," Sokka said grimly.

There was an unbearable tension in the air. To say it aloud made it seem all that more real. Almost everyone seemed to agree. That was, everyone but Aang. The shorter boy seemed very confused. "What do you mean, the Mafia?" Aang asked innocently.

"The only group of people who are evil enough to actually go after high schoolers," Sokka answered bitterly. Sokka thought this would have cleared things up, but Aang still looked as confused as ever. Sokka raised his eyebrows in disbelief; the guy could not be this dense. "You know, the Fire Mafia,"

"The what?" Aang asked in confusion. Now everyone was looking up at Aang in confusion. He couldn't have been just hearing about this now, could he?

"The Fire Mafia is a group of people, mainly fire-benders, who are pure evil," Katara spoke. Her words were soft, but held much hatred and venom. Sokka didn't blame her; after all, it was the Fire Mafia who had killed their mother. "They will do whatever they want and whatever they need to get what they want."

"'What they want," Aang whispered in confusion.

"No one knows what it is, but it seems like all they want to do is destroy happiness and watch the world burn," Suki said, chewing on her bottom lip.

Aang stared at his friends in disbelief. "What are you guys talking about? I've never heard of a Fire Mafia," he said.

Sokka stared at Aang in shock. How could he _not_ know about the Mafia? It wasn't like they were ever shy about spreading their name. If there was ever a bad accident or murder, the first thing the police looked for was the Mafia's symbol. They always left it at the scene of the crime as if they were proud of such a horrible thing. Hell, they probably were. "How do you _not_ know about them? That stupid group was formed more then fifty years ago," Sokka said, frowning.

"Well, excuse me if I hadn't caught up with the news while I was frozen in time," Aang said with a bit of annoyance in his voice. Sokka could only quietly mutter an 'oh' as he recalled the conversation they'd had months ago. Suki titled her head in confusion, not knowing what they were talking about.

"What do you... oh, nevermind. If it's important, I'll find out," Toph said, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Even with that as the case, Aang, haven't you watched the news at all?" Katara asked calmly.

Aang's face became tinted red with embarrassment. "Actually, I don't really like watching the news. It's kind of boring," he said shyly.

"You really should pay more attention to things like that, especially since all of this is new to you," Sokka said.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I need to watch the boring news more often, but for right now, can someone please explain everything that's going on?" Aang pleaded.

Katara nodded before turning to Aang. "Over fifty years ago a group of people formed the Fire Mafia. It was mainly made of fire-benders, but also consisted of non-bending supporters. They formed the group to make a new world where fire-benders ruled. To accomplish this, the Mafia started killing any other benders and people who rebelled against them. Although this was happening, most of it was kept in secret by the media and police. It was only after about thirty years that they actually made themselves known. After every hit, they would leave a flame symbol. Now we even have people claiming to be in the Mafia on the news and publicly threatening benders."

When Katara finished speaking, the teens shifted their gaze to Aang who seemed to be awestruck. Aang opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find the right words. Eventually he found what he wanted and began to speak slowly. "There must be some mistake. I knew plenty of fire-benders and they never talked about anything like this."

"Aang, that was a long time ago. Things changed," Sokka stated sadly. He pitied Aang. Everything the boy once knew had changed and all his friends were now gone. Aang scowled, Sokka could tell he was getting frustrated.

"Okay, fine. Say you are right, say all fire-benders are bad and there's a group of people trying to destroy the world. That still doesn't answer why they were chasing me," Aang said with a sigh.

They group of teens grew silent. Sokka stroked his chin while trying to make sense of the situation. It was then that an answer dawned on him, but it was not something he liked. "I think I know why," Sokka announced to his companions. The others turned towards Sokka and waited for him to elaborate. "The Mafia is pretty much trying to destroy the world, right?" Sokka said and Katara and Suki nodded, confirming his statement. "And Aang is the Avatar, the one who brings peace and balance to the world, right?"

"Just get to the point, Sokka," Suki urged impatiently.

"Well, if the Fire Mafia were to rule the world, then the balance would be destroyed. They would cause chaos and destruction, which is what the Avatar is suppose to stop," Sokka said, glancing at everyone to see if they were following what he was saying. "It's the Avatar's job to bring balance to the world. If someone wanted to destroy that balance, the Avatar would have to be..." Sokka said grimly before taking a deep breath and continuing, "The Avatar would have to...disappear."

Sokka heard a few gasps around the room as every eye was directed at Aang. Said boy shook his head in denial. "No, no, there's no way that a group of people would want me gone just because I'm the Avatar," Aang said weakly. Sokka could hear the doubt in his voice. Katara placed her hand on Aang's shoulder, trying to comfort the small boy. Aang hung his head and after a few moments his shoulders began to shake. Katara gave Aang a sympathetic look and pulled him closer to her chest in a comforting hug.

Soon enough, Aang was in the middle of big group hug. "It's okay Aang, we're not going to let anyone hurt you." Katara cooed.

"Katara's right, Aang, we're all friends and if someone mad man wants you, then he'll have to go through us first," Toph said proudly.

After a few minutes Aang pulled away from Katara and stared up at all his friends. He smiled and started wiping away his tears. "Thanks, guys," he murmmered. As fast as his smile had appeared, it vanished. "But what am I going to do?"

"Hey, what's with all this 'I' business? You can't get rid of us _that_ easily. We're going to help you," Sokka said, amused. "We'll always help you, no matter what you choose to do," Sokka said, his voice becoming softer and more serious.

"But what _do _we do?" Toph asked.

The teens silently watched Aang, showing him that they would support his decision. Aang bit his lip in thought and glanced around the room. He turned to his friends with a very serious expression. "The Fire Mafia is trying to ruin the world, so, I guess we'll just have to stop them."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing nor am I making any money off of this.

You guys really are the best and I love you all for being so patient and not hating me. I really do try to write, but I either have five hours worth of homework or some bad writers block. Anyway the chapter is done and ready to read. Thank you, to everyone who helps me write this, gives me ideas (even if they don't know it), and to anyone who just supports the story.

…

After everyone was certain that Aang was going to be okay, the teens began to leave his apartment. As Sokka stepped outside with Katara beside him, he realized just how late it actually was.

The sun was almost completely out of view and the sky was painted with colors of orange and red. Sokka and Katara glanced at each other, having the same thought, and quickly broke out into a sprint toward home. It was going to be a long run, but one thought pushed the teens to keep going: they were so dead. Gran Gran would probably toast their hinds for worrying her so much. Sokka cursed himself for leaving his cell phone at home. If they could call home, they probably wouldn't get in so much trouble, but for now, all they could do was run.

…

Sokka and Katara slowed as they approached their house, stopping in front of the door. Sokka glanced at his sister, who urged him to continue with her eyes. Sokka nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat and swinging the old door open.

All the living room's lights were off, but there was an eerie glow coming from the kitchen. Sokka walked in first, Katara following, who quietly closed the front door behind them. The two siblings slowly crept farther into the house. The scene reminded Sokka of a horror film and he wasn't quite sure he liked the resemblance.

As the teens got closer to the kitchen, Sokka peered around the corner and into the other room. It seemed safe, so Sokka walked into the kitchen completely, Katara right at his heels. Sokka knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. Something wasn't right here.

"Where were you?"

Katara shrieked in surprise while Sokka jumped and fell to the ground. Just behind them was Gran Gran with a stern look of disapproval on her face. As Sokka tried to regain his composure and stand, Katara tried to explain what happened.

"Well, uh, you see we were... at a friend's house." Katara said, nervously smiling.

Gran Gran narrowed her gaze and gave a um-huh sound. "You were at a friends house for three hours and couldn't make one phone call?" she asked skeptically.

"That's my fault ,Gran Gran," Sokka said, jumping into the conversation. "I forgot my cell phone."

"Why didn't you use your friend's phone?" Gran Gran asked, raising an eyebrow. Sokka stared at the old woman before smacking himself in the forehead.

"I...didn't think of that..." Sokka said apologetically. The elder's expression seemed to soften before she smiled. She gestured for the two teens to sit at the kitchen table.

"Alright, I guess you two are off the hook, but only this once! Either of you make me worry like that again and you'll both be doing every chore I can think of for a month," Gran Gran said sternly. "Now, you kids eat up. I already have dinner ready and you can share the details of this important meeting with me while we eat. Now," Gran Gran said when the two teens didn't move.

Katara and Sokka quickly dashed to the sink to wash their hands before getting seated. Even though their grandmother seemed to have understood, there was an undeniable aura that seemed to say, 'Do what I say or pay the price.'

As the family sat down at the table, Sokka and Katara began telling Gran Gran all about what happened. However, they came to a silent agreement not to share anything about being followed. It would only worry the old woman, something the teens hated doing.

…

After dinner was over and the dishes had been washed, Sokka retreated upstairs. He entered his messy room and lazily threw himself on his bed. Sokka let out a content sigh; he had been so distracted that he hadn't noticed just how tired he actually was.

Sokka allowed himself to close his eyes for a few seconds, hoping to get a small nap. But just as he was about to fall asleep, he remembered his online friend.

With renewed energy, Sokka jumped off the bed and walked over to his desk. He slid into the chair and turned his computer screen on. Sokka scanned the chat-site in hopes that Prince-Arson would be on, but no such luck. Sokka groaned, he was really hoping to talk to his friend, maybe even get some advice. There had been a nagging in the back of Sokka's head for what seemed like ages. It had something to do with Iroh, not the man, but the name.

For some reason, Sokka felt he had heard or seen the name before. He just couldn't remember where. Perhaps Prince could shed some light on it tomorrow, not that he would know, but maybe he could help jog Sokka's memory.

Deciding that it was no use just staring at his computer screen, Sokka decided to go to bed. He lazily pulled off his shirt, pants, socks, and hair band before slipping into his soft warm bed. Sokka purred in pleasure; he was so happy that today was Friday. Tomorrow he could relax a bit, spend some time at work, and visit Zuko.

…

The next morning Sokka awoke around ten. Usually, he would have gone straight back to sleep, seeing as it was the weekend, but Sokka's stomach protested at the thought. Instead, Sokka untangled himself from his bed and automatically made his way back to the kitchen, still only in his bright blue boxers.

"Gran Gran? Katara?" Sokka called out, the room was dead quiet. Sokka raised an eyebrow, noticing a yellow sticky note on the fridge. Sokka strolled over to read the note. As he examined the neat print he could already tell it was written by Gran Gran.

_Dear Katara and Sokka,_

_I forgot I had a doctor's appointment today. Don't get into any trouble, I'll be back in an hour._

_Love, Gran Gran._

_P.S. Sokka's in charge._

_P.P.S. Sokka, be nice to your sister._

Okay, that answered where Gran Gran was, but what about Katara? "Katara!" Sokka called out loudly. He waited a few seconded before he heard a door open and then running water.

"What? I'm trying to take a shower!" Katara shouted back, irritated.

"Oh, okay nevermind!" Sokka yelled back. Once he heard Katara close the bathroom door, he went back to dealing with his stomach.

Sokka searched the cupboards for his favorite cereal and poured himself a bowl. Once Sokka had his breakfast in hand, he made his way over to the couch. He plopped down and turned on the T.V. Sokka smiled to himself; today was turning out to be a good day.

Not ten minutes after Sokka had gotten comfortable, he heard a light knock at the door. He groaned, but nonetheless put down his bowl and got up to see who it was. It was too early for random visitors, not that they ever got _any_ visitors, and if it was family, they would have a key.

Sokka cautiously peeked through the door, but once he saw who it was, he relaxed. Sokka swung open the door to reveal a joyful looking Aang. He was wearing a baggy yellow shirt, baggy brown shorts, and a brown hat with a blue arrow."Oh, hey, Aang. What are you doing here?" Sokka asked, moving away from the door and gesturing for the teen to come inside.

"Hi, Sokka! Katara said she would help with water-bending today," Aang said, beaming. As if on cue, Katara walked into the room, fully dressed in a blue shirt and jeans.

"Yea, today I'm going to teach Aang the basics of water-bending," Katara announced. Sokka raised an eyebrow and stared at his sister.

"What?" Katara asked innocently.

"You're going to teach Aang how to water-bend when _you_ haven't even mastered it yet?" Sokka asked. It seemed like a reasonable question, but it only irritated his sister.

"Don't you have to go to work?" Katara huffed.

"Actually, I don't have to be at work until twelve and I'm not going to leave you and your boyfriend here alone," Sokka retorted.

Katara and Aang's face turned a bright red at that, but Sokka only noticed his sister's discomfort. "He's not my boyfriend!" Katara said shrilly. Sokka frowned and crossed his arms at his sister's denial. Sokka may not have been the smartest person in the world, but he was no idiot. He saw the way the two acted together. But in all honesty Aang was a good kid.

"Anyway, Gran Gran will be home soon." Katara said, deciding to ignore her brother's comment.

Sokka shifted his weight. He didn't want to leave his baby sister alone with a guy, but on the other hand, Gran Gran would punish Katara worse if she found them going at it and that was a chance Katara would not take. "Fine, I'll go, but if I find out _anything_ happened other than the two of you playing with magic water, I'm going to hurt _both_ of you!" Sokka said reluctantly, giving a hard look to his sister and Aang.

After the small threat, Sokka jogged up to the bathroom to take a shower. Soon he'd be at work and he could relax.

…

Sokka calmly rode his bike down the side walk towards his work. He hoped Piandao would excuse his absence from work yesterday. Sokka didn't think his boss would hold it against him for caring about his friend, but Sokka also didn't think he was going to get off easy.

Once Sokka arrived at the small shop, he parked his bike and chained it. After that, he hurried into the small shop. Old dust scented air greeted Sokka as he ran inside and stopped before his boss.

Piandao raised an eyebrow at Sokka. "You weren't here yesterday," the older man stated simply. Sokka nodded vigorously, suddenly becoming a bit nervous.

"Um, yea, sorry about that. Something happened and I needed to help my friend. Then something really strange happened and I completely forgot until-" Sokka spoke quickly, his words seemed to blend together. Piandao raised his hand to silence the boy.

"It's okay, Sokka, I understand," Piandao said with a gentle smile.

Sokka's eyes light up in excitement. "Really? So I'm not in trouble," he asked hopefully.

"No, you were helping a friend," the man said. "Now, today I want you to go into the back room and sort out the supplies."

"Of course," Sokka said, running off to the back room. He couldn't believe how nice Piandao was being about this. Maybe Sokka really underestimated the man's ability to forgive. Sokka thought about this, but his mind came to a screeching halt when he looked into the room.

"Mr. Piandao, you sure you're not mad?" Sokka asked, observing the towering pile of weapons that were in no particular order. There must have been at least one hundred weapons and about twenty different types, all ridiculously similar.

"No, what ever gave you that idea?" Piandao asked, smiling behind the counter. Sokka pursed his lips, but decided to not say a word. He really should have remembered his phone. Sokka sighed in annoyance, but nonetheless began to shovel through the great pile.

…

Zuko groaned as he began to wake from the overwhelming darkness. He was incredibly tired, but urged himself to wake up. Zuko could barely remember what had happened, and when you had a psychotic monster for a father, that wasn't always the best thing.

Zuko cracked open his eyes, but quickly shut them again. Apparently he was in a room with seven hundred lights. At least, that's what it felt like as his head ached. Actually, his whole body ached. Another groan escaped Zuko's lips, although it came out as more of a whimper.

"Zuko, are you awake?" a gentle, yet concerned voice called out.

"...Uncle?" Zuko asked, immediately recognizing the voice. This time when Zuko opened his eyes the lights seemed duller and much more bearable. Everything was a bit fuzzy at first, but soon Zuko's eyes began to adjust and he could clearly see his uncle.

Iroh looked terrible. He had worry lines on his face and his red, puffy eyes had dark circles under them. He probably hadn't slept, Zuko thought and felt a pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach.

Zuko tried to sit up, but stopped when a shot of pain ran through his body. He was gently pushed back down by his uncle. "Do not move too much," Iroh ordered. Reluctantly, Zuko did as he was told, but still turned his head to see his uncle more clearly.

"What happened?" Zuko asked, his was voice rougher than usual.

"You collapsed during gym and were rushed to the hospital," Iroh said with a frown. "They said you had a fever, one you got from an infection." Iroh continued. His expression told Zuko that he was mad.

"I-I know uncle, I should have-"

"You should have done a lot of things! You should have taken better care of yourself, you should have told me that you were hurt, you should have come to me if you were feeling unwell! You are lucky it was just a mild fever, what if you got really sick? Do you think they would have just let you go if you had a temperature over one hundred six?" Iroh scolded loudly.

"I know, and it was stupid of me to even think that I could do anything without your help!" Zuko snapped, not really meaning what he said. Iroh seemed to realize this as his anger flattened to sympathy.

"I am sorry, Zuko, it is just troubling to have you always resist my help when you need it the most," Iroh said; it seemed like he was looking at a far off memory, one that caused him nothing but pain.

"...Uncle, you don't have to say it," Zuko said softly, knowing exactly where this conversation was headed.

"It is just, ever since your cousin Lu Ten died... I have always thought of you as my own,." Iroh said, brushing his fingers through his nephew's hair.

"I know. I'm sorry I worried you," Zuko said, knowing his uncle would forgive him. Iroh gave a small smile, but it soon turned into a big grin.

"How about we have some delicious tea?" Iroh said happily., he stood from his chair and left to get them something to drink. Zuko watched him go with a look of disgust; he _really _didn't want tea.

…

It had been several hours since Sokka began searching through supplies when he took a break. His back was killing him. Sokka stretched his arms and cracked his back, already starting to feel his muscles loosen. He then stepped out of the back room, hoping to find Piandao. Sokka wanted to take a break, but he didn't dare just leave without telling his boss, especially with what had happened yesterday.

"Ah, Sokka, I was just about to call for you," Piandao said as soon as Sokka stepped into his boss's view.

"Oh, what's up?" Sokka asked, noticing a bundle of something on the front desk.

"I was hoping that you could deliver this lunch to an old friend," the older man explained, gesturing to the large bundle.

"Sure," Sokka said with a shrug. It wasn't unusual for Piandao to send Sokka out on small errands.

"Great, I want you to deliver this to a man named Iroh at Lagoon Hospital," Piandao explained. Sokka stared at his boss with wide eyes, remembering the old man from yesterday.

"...Iroh?" Sokka asked, making sure he wasn't going crazy.

"Yes, Iroh, short man, a bit big, long beard," Piandao said, describing the man's appearance. "Actually I think you know him."

Sokka stared at the man in disbelief. No, no, he can't be...

"His nephew is actually the one who recommended you for the job. His name is-"

"Zuko," Sokka whispered, not in a question, but a simple statement. Piandao looked at Sokka in surprise at his tone.

"Yes, that's him," Piandao said. "Anyway, he's in the hospital now and that means Iroh is forgetting everything except tea," he said with a bit of amusement in his voice. Even though Piandao had continued speaking, Sokka hadn't heard a word. His mind was too busy going over what Piandao had just told him: Zuko got him the job. That could only mean that Zuko was actually Prince-Arson!

"Sokka, are you okay?" Piandao asked, noticing the boy's unusual quietness. Instead of answering, Sokka snatched the bundle off the counter and rushed out the door.

"I'll be back soon," he called over his shoulder. Once outside, Sokka made quick work of his bike chain and peddled to the hospital as fast as he could.

His mind was running a mile per minute, trying to figure everything out. Zuko was Prince-Arson, the guy who Sokka _thought_ was one of his best friends! He had been tricking him the entire time! Even as Sokka thought that, a small voice in his head whispered doubt. Maybe Zuko didn't even know who he was?

No, Sokka seethed, he had mentioned his name. Sokka told Prince that Zuko was the one bugging him. How could he not know? He'd probably been laughing behind his back this whole time! Sokka's knuckles turned white as he gripped the handle bars tighter then he ever thought possible.

He ground his teeth together in anger; when he got to the hospital, he was going to punch Zuko right in his smug face.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Sorry this took so long, I had some tech problems, but all is well now! ^_^

Zuko lay in the lumpy white bed. His uncle had left for tea a while ago, which meant he was either arguing with the staff about what constituted good tea or he had gone somewhere else for the drinks.

Zuko rolled his eyes at his uncle's obsession. Honestly, how could someone like _tea _that much? Having nothing else to do, Zuko just stared at the ceiling tiles. He wished his uncle would hurry up. Just then, Zuko's thoughts were pulled away and redirected to the loud footsteps outside the door. Maybe they didn't have any tea, Zuko mused.

The door was carelessly thrown open and in the doorway stood a very angry looking Sokka holding a bag. Zuko raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"Why?" Sokka asked, his voice breaking a bit. There was a mixture of emotions, but Zuko could only pinpoint a few. So, he decided to focus on Sokka's words.

"Why what?" Zuko asked in confusion.

"Why were you lying to me?" Sokka hissed, not moving from the doorway. Zuko just stared at the tan boy; what was he talking about?

"Sokka, I don't-" Zuko argued, but was quickly cut off by the door slamming shut. Zuko was taken aback by Sokka's brash action. He wasn't sure what had gotten into him, but frankly, it almost scared Zuko. Almost.

"Sokka, what has gotten into you!" Zuko growled. Sokka moved closer to the bed, but not so close that they could touch. Now Zuko could see all the anger and sadness in Sokka's eyes.

"Did you plan it from the beginning? Were you laughing at me the entire time?" Sokka asked. Zuko frowned; if anything had made any sense before it certainly didn't now. Zuko hadn't a clue what Sokka was talking about and was considering a high possibility that Sokka had gone crazy.

"Sokka, for the last time, I don't know what you're talking about!" Zuko growled, trying very hard to keep from yelling.

"Don't play dumb with me, Zuko, or should I call you _Prince_?" Sokka said, voice dripping with venom. Zuko's eyes widened in realization. So that was what Sokka meant. How had he found out?

Zuko squirmed under the intense stare, avoiding eye contact. "Sokka, listen," Zuko spoke softly.

"Tch, so it is you," Sokka scoffed, clenching his hands into fists. Sokka looked like he was fighting the urge to punch something. "I can't believe it. I thought we were friends!" Sokka shouted, settling on being verbal instead of physical.

"We are friends!" Zuko snapped, tired of being yelled at.

"Friends don't lie and they don't laugh at you behind your back!" Sokka nearly screamed, but kept his voice low.

Zuko gazed at Sokka in disbelief. He couldn't have thought Zuko would actually laughing at him, could he? "Laugh? Sokka, I never laughed at you! Where did you get such a ridiculous idea?"

"You knew this whole time. You knew who I was and yet you didn't tell me. You kept me in the dark, pretending to be my friend."

"I was never pretending!" Zuko shouted. He should have really tried better to keep his temper, but Sokka was acting absurd. "Sokka, I have never laughed behind your back or pretended to be your friend. In fact, the only reason I didn't tell you who I was when I found out who you were, was because I _didn't_ want to lose you," Zuko explained.

Suddenly all the anger that was radiating off of Sokka seemed to melt away. "W-what?" Sokka stuttered, his wide eyes staring at the other teen.

"Sokka, it's not like I knew who you were from day one. I only discovered who you were a few weeks ago, when you were still mad at me. I thought if you found out who I actually was, then you would just stop talking to me all together. That's why I didn't tell you, not because I was trying to mislead you or something like that," Zuko said solemnly, staring at his bed sheets.

After a few seconds of silence Zuko took a chance to look at Sokka's face. His mouth was agape and eye's showed complete and utter shock. Zuko shifted, uncomfortable in the silence. "Sokka... you're one of my closest and only friends; I would never do anything to purposely hurt you."

Zuko went back to avoiding Sokka's gaze, hoping he wouldn't hate him. Sokka opened and closed his mouth to speak, but no words came. Instead, he gently set the bag down and walked over to Zuko's bed, taking a seat next to him. "When..._did_ you find out?"

"On the day that your sister and me fought you mentioned having a job set up for you. You said it was your first, an online friend set it up, and that it was at a weapons shop. With all of that I just kind of put it all together," Zuko answered.

Sokka sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn't believe he'd jumped the gun like that. "I'm sorry I yelled," Sokka said, embarrassed.

"It's okay, I'm sorry I lied," Zuko apologized.

"I forgive you," Sokka said with a small smile. His happiness was so contagious that soon Zuko was smiling as well. But after a few moments, Sokka's smile began to fade.

The sudden change worried Zuko and he asked, "is something wrong?"

"You should take your bandana off more often," Sokka said simply, a smile coming back to his lips. Zuko's face suddenly turned red and his hand shot up to his left eye. He had completely forgotten that he wasn't wearing the cloth. His cheeks turned a deeper shade of red, embarrassed that Sokka had seen his hideous scar. Sokka gave Zuko a sympathetic look before reaching out and taking hold of Zuko's wrist. He gently tugged the hand away from Zuko's face. "I think you look great,"

The two boys silently stared into each others eyes, still holding hands. The door opened suddenly causing Sokka and Zuko to jump and quickly pull apart. "I've got the tea," Iroh happily announced as he stepped into the room. Although when he noticed the deep blush on both of the boy's faces, he paused. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No!" the teens said in unison, perhaps a bit too quickly. Iroh raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and took a seat opposite Sokka.

"Sorry I took so long, I had to go to a store outside. It was a bit of a walk, but very worth it," Iroh said, holding up the tea cups. Zuko made a face causing Iroh to chuckle. "Sokka, would you like some tea?" Iroh asked politely.

"That's okay, I'm sure Zuko would rather have it," Sokka said, noticing only two cups.

"Believe me, I don't," Zuko said with a deadpan expression. Iroh laughed and gave the hot cup to Sokka, who drank it graciously. After a long drink, Sokka suddenly remembered the other reason he had come here. He put down his tea cup and stood to get the bag he had forgotten.

"This is for you," Sokka said, handing the bag over to Iroh. "Mr. Piandao wanted me to give it to you."

"That was very nice of him, thank you, and please thank Piandao for me," Iroh said. He opened the bag and reached inside. Iroh's expression turned serious as he grasped something and pulled it out. Zuko and Sokka glanced at each other as they watched the old man. In his hand, he held a small circle with a flower painted on it.

"A louts tile?" Zuko asked, supplying Sokka with a name for the object. Zuko noticed Sokka's clueless expression. "It's a game piece for Pai Sho. It's like a more complex version of checkers. It's also a very common game played by old people," Zuko explained.

"Oh, but what's it doing here?" Sokka asked. Zuko shrugged.

"I guess he wants to play a game sometime," Iroh chuckled. Knowing his uncle, Zuko doubted that was all it meant, but decided not to say anything. "Now, let us all enjoy some lunch," Iroh said, pulling out the rest of the items from the bag.

"I should really get back to work," Sokka said, standing up. Iroh shook his head and gestured for the boy to sit back down.

"Nonsense, Piandao will understand and company is always welcomed," Iroh said with a wide grin. Hesitantly, Sokka sat back down and began enjoying lunch with Zuko and his uncle.

…

Sokka had quickly gotten comfortable with his companion and soon they were chatting and enjoying themselves. Even Zuko seemed to be in a great mood. "So, then I thought I could use another fish hook!" Sokka laughed, recalling the old memory. Zuko placed a hand over his mouth to muffle the laughter.

"That was a pretty stupid idea," Zuko chuckled. The teens laughed until they noticed an odd silence from the oldest member. Sokka saw Iroh glaring at something and followed his gaze to man in the doorway. He was tall and had long black hair that went past his shoulders and a long beard. He was wearing a plain business suit that did little to hide his great physic.

Sokka noticed Zuko visibly tense, almost as if he were scared. Sokka thought for a seconded before realizing who it might be. Sokka then glared at the man and moved closer to Zuko.

"Please continue, don't let me ruin the moment," Ozai said with a devilish smirk.

"Ozai, we need to talk," Iroh seethed, getting up from his seat and walking over to his brother. After a small glaring contest, they left the room and Iroh closed the door.

Sokka stared at the door before turning his attention to Zuko. "Is that..." Sokka said, letting the sentence linger. There were so many words he could say: dad, captor, monster, demon, etc. Instead he decided to let Zuko choose.

"My father? Yes," Zuko growled.

Sokka ground his teeth together in anger. "The bastard, he's the reason you're in here, isn't he?"

"Sokka..." Zuko said, putting a hand over his friend's hand, but Sokka pulled away.

"No, he's a horrible person, I still remember what you've told me about him," Sokka hissed. At that moment, all Sokka wanted to do was go out there and knock Ozai's block off. Zuko quickly grabbed Sokka's hand into his.

"Sokka, calm down! I don't want to watch you being thrown out of a hospital because of me. Or even worse, have you in here with me. My father is strong, really, really strong, and I doubt you could hold your own against him," Zuko pleaded, giving Sokka's hand a squeeze.

Sokka wanted to say how absurd that was, but couldn't. "Fine, I won't beat the shit out of him," Sokka reluctantly agreed. Zuko released Sokka's hand and gave him a small smile, making Sokka feel like he had butterflies in his stomach. Sokka wondered what the feeling was before his thoughts were interrupted by the door opening again. Luckily, it was just Iroh.

"Sokka, I believe it is time for you to get back to work," Iroh said. Sokka could tell something bad had happened. He glanced at Zuko and nodded in understanding.

"Alright, I'll see you later Zuko," Sokka said, getting up from the chair and moving towards the door.

"Bye," Zuko replied. After that, Sokka was out the door and heading for his bike. The thought of trying to find Ozai suddenly crossed Sokka's mind, but he shook it away. Zuko would surely scold him for doing something so dumb. He'd also probably be really upset and that was something Sokka never wanted to do to Zuko.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own anything nor do I make money off of this.

I am soooooooo sorry about the wait. My god, this took for ever! Me and my editor have been very busy these past couple of weeks and recently I've been having trouble motivating myself to write. But I promise I WILL finish this story...it just might take a very long time. Also seeing as summer is about three weeks away I should get more time soon.

My fans, you have been WONDERFUL! You're very patient and your reviews make me smile. Especially those of you who have been reviewing since chapter one like Bluetiger, I look forward to your reviews every update.

…

Zuko watched as Sokka walked out the door before turning to his uncle. "What's going on?" Zuko asked once he saw the serious expression on his uncle's face. Iroh silently took his previous seat, thinking over how exactly to word this.

"Zuko, you are in a hospital filled with doctors who know what they are doing," Iroh said carefully. Zuko waited for his uncle to elaborate, he was in no mood to pick apart his uncle's proverb. "They are well trained specialists and know the signs of abuse when they see it. Just a few moments ago the doctors took your father away for questioning. I assume it was about you," Iroh explained.

"W-what?"

"The doctors have found some evidence that Ozai is abusive and will probably get the police involved. After that, Ozai will most likely be put on probation and officers will be checking up on you."

Zuko stared at his uncle in pure shock, this couldn't be happening. It was a dream, right? Soon Zuko would wake up and everything would go back down the toilet. But nothing happened. He was still in the hospital and Iroh was still waiting patiently for a reply.

For the first time in years, Zuko felt overwhelmed with happiness. He had always hated the abuse, but had been too scared to stand up to his father. Zuko hadn't wanted to get his uncle involved either, for fear that he would get hurt. But now Zuko had the opportunity to send Ozai to jail and no one would be harmed. Slowly, the corners of the teen's mouth curved upward in a small smile.

"You're serious?"

"Of course," Iroh said, feeling every bit as happy as his nephew. Zuko's smile widened; it felt like a dream. Zuko just hoped he could bask in the this blissful dream a bit longer before he woke up.

…

Sokka lazily peddled his bike home. He hadn't been in a very good mood since he left the hospital. He just couldn't help but be worried about his friend. However, Sokka's worries had not been good for his job.

When Sokka got back to the weapons store, he could barely focus. He was also unusually lacking in energy. Mr. Piandao noticed this easily and, although he didn't know why Sokka was acting this way, he felt sympathy for the boy. Mr. Piandao also didn't want Sokka accidentally skewering anyone. So he sent Sokka home early to solve both problems.

Which brought Sokka to where he was now, on his way home.

Once Sokka arrived at his house he parked his trusty and walked to the door. The moment his fingers brushed the metal handle, the door was yanked away from him and was quickly replaced by his grandmother.

"Great, you're home," Gran Gran said, smiling. Sokka gave a surprised yelp as he was yanked inside the house by Kanna. Once he regained his balance, Sokka stared at his grandmother in surprise.

"Gran Gran, what are you-"

"I've very busy between house work and watching your sister. Katara and her friend seem to be up to something, but I'm not sure what. Can you look after them?" Kanna pleaded.

"Uh, sure," Sokka said, nodding. His grandmother thanked him before sending him up to Katara's room. Sokka raised an eyebrow as he watched his grandmother leave; was she really that worried? Sokka wondered what could have made Gran Gran think Katara and Aang were up to something. Of course, they were, but it not in the way the elder had thought.

Still, Sokka decided to keep an eye on them. He turned the cold metallic knob of Katara's door and pushed it open. As soon as the door opened, Sokka heard a small splash.

Katara and Aang sat sat acrossed from each other on the bedroom floor with a large bowl of water between them.

"You should have knocked," Katara huffed once she saw it was her brother. Sokka just shrugged before closing the door and lounging on his sister's bed.

"Gran Gran wants me to babysit you two," Sokka said, getting straight to the point.

"I don't need a babysitter," Katara said, offended by the thought.

"Hey, don't blame me. You two just continue with your splashing, you won't even know I'm here," Sokka said putting his hands up in defense. Katara frowned, but turned back to Aang and continued teaching.

The room was dead silent except for a few small splashes every now and then. Sokka didn't feel much like talking; he just laid in bed watching Katara and Aang.

"You okay, Sokka?" Aang asked, seeming to sense Sokka's disdain. Said boy grumbled something inaudible. Hearing her brother's complaints, Katara turned to Sokka in concern.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked, settling the water back into the bowl.

"Nothing," Sokka sighed, deciding it was best not to trouble them with his concerns. Aang and Katara shared a look of concern before Katara got an idea.

"Well, pupil Aang, I think we've practiced enough for today. What do you think, should we take a break?" Katara asked, turning to Aang with a smile. Aang looked at her in confusion, they hadn't been practicing for that long. Katara gave Aang a sly wink and soon Aang caught on.

"Yea, we should take a break, but what should we do?"

"Hm, I think we should go out. Maybe for some ... shopping?" Katara said, knowing her brother's attention would be caught by the word 'shopping'. As Katara predicted, Sokka seemed to have started listening.

"Yea, shopping sounds fun," Aang agreed, smiling.

"Aw, but two is a bit boring. We should get someone to come with us," Katara suggested, turning to her brother. Aang followed her lead, also watching Sokka.

Sokka sighed at the obvious attempt to make him feel better and smiled. He'd never admit it, but he always felt better after Katara tried to cheer him up. "Alright, alright, I get it. I'll go out shopping with you two. I need to be making sure you don't get into trouble anyway," Sokka said with a smirk.

"Hey, I'm responsible," Aang argued jokingly.

"Please, you're as responsible as a twelve year old," Sokka laughed. Soon they were all laughing and enjoying themselves. For once in his Sokka was glad Katara was his sister.

…

It wasn't long before the trio arrived at the North mall. Sokka had always liked this one better than the closer mall, but rarely been here. The North mall was in the higher, richer part of town; where Yue lived.

The place seemed to only bring back sad memories, but Sokka was sure he'd be fine as long as Katara and Aang were there.

Sokka took a deep breath of the chilled winter air and stretched out his sore muscles. The North mall was more than a few miles away, making the teens in need of a vehicle. If not for Gran Gran's busying routine she would have gladly given them a ride instead of them taking the bus.

"Isn't it nice, the fresh air, the giant buildings, the great view?" Sokka sighed, gesturing to his surroundings.

"Sokka, it almost looks exactly the same," Aang said, noticing the only difference between the two places was the building sizes.

"It is not the same! This place is beautiful, and magical, and a filled with great people!" Sokka said defensively.

"Okay, okay," Aang said, putting his hands up in defense. After Sokka turned back to the buildings and they began walking Aang turned to Katara. "What's wrong with him?"

Katara glanced between Aang and her brother. She then moved closer to Aang and hesitantly whispered, "His old girlfriend was from here. He really loved her."

"What happened to her?"

"She died," Katara said, shaking her head sadly. Aang's eyes widened and all he could way was 'oh'.

…

The rest of the day was uneventful aside from occasionally rummaging through some stores. It had been a several hours by the time the trio decided to go home. "Okay, Sokka, I think we should go home now," Katara said, observing the darkening sky.

"That or you could try and grow another arm," Aang laughed, watching Sokka haul around multiple bags.

"Why do I have to carry around all the bags?" Sokka complained.

"'Cause it's your stuff," Katara laughed. Sokka opened his mouth to protest , but stopped himself and shrugged. She was right. The teens began wandering toward the bus station, but paused when they heard a shout.

"Come on, that didn't sound far from here," Aang said, running in the direction of the sound. Katara and Sokka were right at his heels.

As the teens came to a halt, they found themselves in an almost completely abandoned area. It was almost like a cul-de-sac except instead of houses, they were surrounded by ominous buildings. In the middle of the large area there was a group of people.

It looked like about ten men all fighting against one. The gang was in a red and black uniforms that almost seemed like armor. Sokka couldn't distinguish the men's faces because of the lighting, but he could see a little of the man they were facing. He had tan skin and receding gray hair that fell a little below his shoulders. He was moving gracefully through fighting stances, avoiding and countering attacks.

Sokka squinted his eyes, concentrating on the man's movements. They seemed very familiar. It was only when Sokka saw a stream of water move with the stranger's hand and freeze on a man's foot did the thought strike him.

"He's a water-bender," Sokka whispered in awe. Katara and Aang stared in disbelief.

"And he's a master," Katara added. It was incredibly rare to find a bender practicing out in the open. Ever since the Mafia had sprung up, very few benders were brave enough to announce their existence. Aang was the first to shake off his shock.

"Come on, he needs our help," Aang said, running to the man's aid. Without another word, Katara followed him. However, Sokka was a bit hesitant. Could they really win? The men looked too strong to be defeated by three teenagers and an old man.

Sokka was brought out of his thought by Katara shouting, "Come on, Sokka!"

Sokka swore under his breath and examined his surroundings in a panic. He needed a weapon or at least something with which he could defend himself. Sokka saw a large stick, and although it was no sword, it'd have to do.

Sokka dropped his bags before grabbing the stick and rushing into the fight.

"What do you think you're doing?" the old man grunted.

"Look, do you want help or not?" Sokka growled, throwing his stick in front of him to block an incoming punch.

"You kids don't know what you are getting into. Leave now before you get hurt," the man yelled, countering a punch that he narrowly avoided. Sokka was confused by the man's statement. With the help of the teens, they had actually begun to even the odds. It looked like they were starting to win this battle.

With a wave of her wrist, Katara made a small ball of frozen water and sent it flying at one of the men. The man made no move to dodge the object, but instead held a hand in front of his face and caught it. His hand then burst into flames and water dripped to the ground.

"I'm tired of playing games," he growled darkly. Sokka gasped, they were fire-benders? He heard the man next to him mutter a choice of words that described the situation perfectly.

The other goons seemed to agree with the fire-bender because soon they all began to bend. "You want to reconsider this fight, Gramps?" The boss mocked arrogantly.

The old man made no move to withdraw nor to advance. The boss didn't seem to like this response and growled. He drew his hand back and sent a ball of fire at the old man. The old water-bender quickly tossed water into the air and turned the fire into steam.

With that small move the battle seemed to start back up again. This time the benders started using their natural elements. Surprisingly Sokka fought well against the enemies, using his quick wits to make up for his lack of power.

A shriek cut through Sokka's concentration. With a quick glance he saw Katara clutching her hand in pain. She didn't seem to notice the burly man approaching.

"Katara," Sokka yelled, trying to warn her. He pushed all other thoughts out of his head as he tried to help his sister. However, his own opponent had become impatient and began to swing at him. Sokka quickly brought up his weapon to block the blow and growled. No, he wasn't going to make.

Sokka watched his sister with ever growing horror. He couldn't help her!

As the fire-bender approached the young water-bender, a strong wind swept him up into the air and flung him away. "Katara, are you okay?" Aang asked as the man hit the floor.

"Y-yea, thanks," Katara said breathlessly.

"You! You're the Avatar," one of the goons announced. The other fire-benders stopped, looking a bit scared.

"What are you fools doing? He may be the Avatar, but he is also a child! If he was all-powerful then you'd all be dead by now," the leader shouted, obviously annoyed with his crew's petty fears. With their boss's angry words the fire-benders began to fight again, but they were cut short when Aang created a tornado like wind and blew the gang of fire-benders away.

Before the dust could clear, Sokka grabbed Katara's wrist, careful of her burn, and suggested they all leave before the gang members were up again. Aang and, surprisingly, the old man, rushed after them.

As the group ran as fast as they could, Sokka glanced over at the elder. "Who are you and what was that about?" Sokka asked.

"You kids are getting far too involved," the man growled, receiving a glare from Sokka. He sighed in defeat. "My name is Pakku and as you can tell, I'm a water-bender. Those thugs were from the Mafia."

They made a few quick turns before Pakku decided they were far enough and motioned for the teens to halt. Sokka leaned against a wall, trying to regain his breath, while Katara and Aang sat down to do the same. "Why were they after you?" Sokka asked between gasps for air.

"Like I said, I'm a water-bender," Pakku said. He didn't seem in the least bit winded. "That seems to give the Mafia plenty of reasons to hate me."

Sokka opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Aang. "You're a water-bender? A real, live water-bending master?" Aang asked excitedly.

Pakku nodded. "And you are the Avatar. It is a surprise and an honor to met you," he said formally, giving Aang a slight nod.

Aang scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed at such formality. "Yea, but I'm not that great yet, I still have a lot of learning to do," he admitted.

"Learning?" Pakku asked, he looked very confused. "Are you not a master yet?"

"No, actually the only element I have mastered is air," Aang said.

"That's a shame, especially in such a time of need."

Suddenly Katara's eyes lit up in excitement. "You could teach Aang and me!"

"Excuse me," Pakku said with a slight edge.

"Yea, that'd be great," Aang exclaimed, all for the idea. "You could teach us new techniques after school and then I could train with Katara whenever you're not around."

Pakku glanced at Katara for a few seconded before turning back to Aang. "I don't teach girls," he spat.

"Huh? Why not," Aang asked.

"_Girls_ can't fight."

"What do you mean by that?" Katara argued hotly. "I helped fight those guys ten seconds ago."

"And you got burned," Pakku reminded snidely. Katara grumbled something under her breath.

"Ah, Katara are you alright?" Sokka asked, remembering her injury. Sokka gently grabbed his sister's hand and examined it.

"I'm fine. I'll just put some medicine on it when we get home," Katara muttered.

"Medicine? Tch, you don't even know how to heal and you want me to teach you how to fight?"

"Heal? You can heal with water-bending?"

The old man just shook his head in disappointment before turning away from the teens and walking away. However, he didn't get far with Aang jumping in his way. "Wait, please! Can't we work something out?"

"_We, _yes. Her, no," Pakku stated, pushing Aang out of his way and continuing.

"Now hold on a sec," Sokka said. "My sister helped you fight those guys, we all did. Sure it wasn't a lot, but we did help. And the only reason Katara doesn't know much about healing or fighting is because she's never been trained," he argued.

Pakku stared at the faces of the teens in front of him. Young adults? No, they were just children. They had no reason to be involved in such a gruesome thing. However, if the fighting was not ended soon, the problem would become theirs.

"Please, Mr. Pakku," Aang said, giving one last plea. Pakku sighed and shook his head in defeat. It couldn't be helped, they would have to learn sooner or later.

"Fine, I will train both of you, but one slip up and you're done," Pakku growled. Despite the threat, Katara and Aang cheered in joy, jumping up and down a few times.

"You'll train with me over the weekends from ten to four and on the weekdays four to six. No earlier, no later."

"Great, we'll be there!" Katara said. Pakku just rolled his eyes and grunted. He turned and gave Aang his address to be sure they had no reason to stop him again. When the elder was out of view, Katara and Aang started cheering again and began excitedly talking about their soon-to-be training.

"Come on, we should get home," Sokka said, not wanting to get lectured again. The two nodded and they began walking to the bus station. Sokka reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to notify his grandmother.

After a little apologizing Sokka hung up and sighed. He was going to be knee deep in chores when he got home, but he smiled when he saw his sister's carefree attitude. It was worth it. It was only when Sokka put his phone back into his pocket that he noticed something was missing.

"Shit, I forgot my bags," Sokka swore.

"It's okay Sokka, we were all a bit distracted," Aang laughed. Sokka pouted, but he couldn't go back now. He sighed; maybe the clothes will be more useful to someone on the streets.

…

Many burly men laid on the ground, groaning at the humiliating and pain. Qin Lee clutched at his arm, which he had scrapped pretty badly when he hit the wall. As he began to sit up, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. There were a couple of bags thrown on to the ground. Qin smiled; maybe there was something in there that could help his arm.

Once he was close enough to the bags he spilled their contents onto the ground, but he couldn't see anything of use. It was only filled with fabrics, pointless objects, and some paper. Curiously Qin Lee picked up the paper and read it. It was a receipt for the stuff that was in the bag.

Qin was about to just drop it when a thought came to mind. If this belonged to someone with the Avatar, they could find out their identities. Qin Lee smiled. Maybe this will get the boss to respect him a little.

"Boss, I think I found something," Qin Lee called, waving the paper in the air.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry if there is a crap load of mistakes, but this chapter wasn't edited. I sent it out to my BETA reader a while ago, but have yet to receive it. She's probably really busy with school, but I haven't updated in a while and feel really guilty about it. Honestly I hate putting up a chapter without someone's input because then if something's wrong I might have to delete a lot or most of the story and make drastic changes. Then people won't know what's going on in the next chapter!

Still I owe it to you guys for staying with me this long.

…

Zuko groaned with boredom he hadn't been in the hospital very long, but he was already bored to death. There was nothing to do beside watch T.V. Of course he wasn't always bored with the frequent visits from Iroh during the afternoon and visits from Sokka around three. But they could only stay for so long.

That was why Zuko cherished the time they could come by; although he'd never admit it aloud. That was also why he was bored now.

"Where is he?" Zuko muttered to no one in particular. It was four forty-two already and Sokka hadn't showed up yet. He admitted he was a bit worried, what if someone found out who the Avatar was and went after all the kid's friends?

What if it was his father?

Zuko suppressed a shiver. That man was not only evil, but smart. Zuko was surprised Ozai didn't figure it out yet. Then again who would guess a high school student would be the 'all-powerful' Avatar?

Zuko shook the depressing thoughts from his head. He couldn't think like that, Sokka was fine. At least he hoped so. Just as Zuko's mind began to once again wander the sound of a door opening brought him out of his thoughts. Zuko glanced up, but it was not who he expected.

Glaring golden orbs mirrored his own. "What are you doing here, Azula?" Zuko growled, watching his sister's every move.

"Now Zu-zu, that's no way to speak to your loving sister," Azula said, while she pretended to be hurt. Zuko remained silent, still glaring at her. When Azula saw her mocking didn't have any affect her expression turned serious. "I may be evil, but I'm still your sister, Zuko,"

"Yea, which means I know a lot about you. Like the fact that you don't do anything 'nice' unless you get something out of it,"

"Believe it or not, I only came here to warn you," Azula said calmly, moving to stand in front of her brother.

Zuko narrowed his gaze at his sister. What angle was she playing at? "About what?" Zuko asked curiously.

"The Avatar, father, ...and your friends," Azula said casually, twisting her hair around her finger.

Zuko felt his heart drop and his blood run cold. He wished he could say something-anything, but his voice wouldn't create a sound.

"Don't worry, nothing's happened...yet, but if your friends keep making big scenes and stupid moves someone might just tip father off,"

That meant Ozai didn't know anything yet, but Azula did. Zuko had to calm himself, maybe Azula didn't know and this was some bluff. "I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Don't play dumb with me Zuko, I've seen you with that loser. What's his name...Sokka? He hangs around the Avatar,"

"So?" Zuko growled, dropping the act.

"Well, if father knew that short kid was the Avatar he would do anything to get to him. Even if it meant going through some other people, like your friend. Even you," Azula said, her stare cold and emotionless.

Zuko felt a shiver go down his spine. He knew that was true. Ozai was a ruthless man who had killed and could do it again regardless of the victim. Zuko snapped himself out of his thoughts and glared up at his sister. "You've come here to warn me out of the _goodness of your heart_?"

Azula glared at her brother, but ignored the comment. "Do what you will with what I've told you, but just remember it won't only be your friends on death row," Azula said with a cold smirk.

Zuko was ready to lunge at her before a knock at the door interrupted them. "Zuko, guess what I brought you," Sokka sang, poking his head inside the room. The smile on Sokka's face was whipped away once he noticed Azula. After a few seconds Sokka stepped inside. "Who's she?" Sokka asked, gesturing toward Azula.

Zuko was reluctant to answer, he wasn't sure if Sokka should know about his family just yet. Of course, Azula couldn't be connected to a being a fire-bender in anyway. She was much to careful...for now.

"No one," Azula answered for her brother. "And I was just leaving," Azula said, giving a fake smile and heading for the door.

Sokka raised an eyebrow once Azula was gone. "Really, who was that?" Sokka pestered, taking a seat next to Zuko.

"_No one_, really" Zuko growled, already in a foul mood.

"Oh, I know! She was your girlfriend, wasn't she?" Sokka asked, narrowing his gaze.

"W-what?" Zuko cried in utter shock. Perhaps Sokka had heard them arguing and mistaken the 'sibling rivalry' for a lovers quarrel.

"Oh, Zuko, and here I thought we were friends! Sharing secrets and hanging out, but you keep the biggest secret away from me. You've had a lost lover and in your need she rushed to your side! Only to have an argument, so she leaves in a blind fury," Sokka said dramatically.

"You've been spending far too much time with that Principal of ours," Zuko muttered under his breath. "How'd you get such a stupid idea like _that_?" Zuko practically screamed.

"Well, when I came in there seemed like a lot of tension," Sokka explained, nervously poking his index fingers together.

Zuko growled in aggravation and pinched the bridge of his nose. He tried to calm himself so he wouldn't snap at the other boy. "That wasn't my girlfriend, just someone I know. We barely even like each other," Zuko sighed, leaving out that she was his sister. He thought that information would be best unknown.

"Well, if you say so," Sokka said hesitantly, frowning.

"So, what was so important that you barged in like that anyway?" Zuko asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Oh, right! I brought you your homework," Sokka announced excitedly, pulling books and papers out of the backpack he brought with him.

"_That's _what you were so excited about?"

"Why not? This way you don't have to worry about a pile of work when you get back. I also asked your teachers for homework to come since you might be out of school for a while,"

"Huh...but wait, how'd you know my classes?"

"I asked...the principal," Sokka answered sheepishly.

"So, you have been talking to him," Zuko said frankly.

"Aha ha ha ha, only a little! Now, how's about we start on your homework, I'll even help you," Sokka said, shoving the work onto Zuko's lap. Zuko stared down at the heap of work, unable to pay attention. Not because it was homework, but because of something his sister said.

"Hey Sokka, can I ask you a question?" Zuko asked quietly, unsure if he should even bring the question up.

"Of course, no need to act so formal," Sokka said, confused why his friend would even have to ask.

"Have you ever felt like you were being...followed or watched?" Zuko asked, avoiding Sokka's gaze.

Sokka was silent for a while before he began to laugh, only stopping when he saw Zuko's scowl. Sokka cleared his throat and replied with the most serious face he could muster, "Your concern flatters me, Zuko, but I can handle any adoring fans,"

Zuko glared at the boy and gave him a smack on the head. "Hey," Sokka cried in mock hurt.

"I'm serious," Zuko growled.

Sokka sighed and leaned back in his chair, seeming to think everything over. "Well, there was this one thing, but... it was a couple of days ago," Sokka recalled.

"What happened," Zuko demanded, leaning closer to Sokka.

"I-it was probably just a prank! Some guys were following me and some friends," Sokka lied.

"What did they look like?"

"I don't know, we got away from them with out seeing their faces," Sokka explained, unsure of why it was so important to him.

Zuko fell silent, perhaps Azula's goons didn't find out where they lived. If that was the case they should be fine, but if they did...

"...Zuko?" Sokka asked curiously, waving his hand in front of the others face. "What's wrong? You're starting to scare me," Sokka asked nervously once the boy had looked up.

"It's nothing, lets get back to homework," Zuko said, deciding that changing to the subject was best. Although Sokka seemed unsatisfied by this answer, thankfully he didn't pry.

"Hey, on the note of serious questions, something's been bugging me," Sokka announced.

"What is it?"

"Are you gonna...tell anyone about...Aang?" Sokka asked nervously.

"Aang?" Zuko asked, the name sounded familiar, but for now he was drawing a blank.

"You know, the...Avatar?"

"Oh, you mean, am I going to tell anyone who Aang really is?" Zuko asked in a whisper. Sokka nodded vigorously. The first thought in Zuko's mind was to tell Sokka what he wanted to hear; no, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to keep such a promise. His father would be looking for the Avatar and if someone were to bring him such a gift they would be greatly respected and honored.

Of course it was for Sokka, the goofy idiot that Zuko was now happy to call, 'friend'. Even so, he's father had ways to make him-anyone talk. And if word got out that Zuko knew and didn't tell Ozai...it would only be a matter of time before he would become nothing more then a stain on the ground. Or ashes.

"Z-Zuko?" Sokka asked nervously.

"Okay, I'll do my best to keep Aang's identity a secret,"

"That's great, thank you so much," Sokka said a bit too quickly, hugging Zuko tightly.

"H-hey," Zuko protested, his face like a bright cherry.

"Sorry," Sokka laughed. He then began to leaf through papers, until he noticed the time. "Crap! I'm so dead, I had to pick up my sister ten minutes ago! Gotta run, bye," Sokka exclaimed, gathering his items and waving good-bye to Zuko.

Zuko was surprised at the abrupt ending of his and Sokka's meeting. The thought that it was about something he said crossed Zuko's mind. Zuko frowned as he recalled Sokka's laugh that seemed a bit forced.

…

Sokka stood outside the door for a few moments before he decided to leave. His friend seemed so hesitant about keeping Aang's secret, but then again it was a pretty big one. And dangerous at that. Still Sokka couldn't help but sense something was off. Zuko looked so grim when the subject was brought up and who wouldn't be happy to help someone who could save the world?

Sokka began trudging to the exit, deep in thought. Perhaps Sokka could pry some information out of Zuko latter.

Once outside Sokka jumped onto his old rusty bike and began to peddle away, feeling more worn down then ever before.

…

Sokka glanced down at the paper he had in hand to make sure it was the same address. Even though both addresses matched Sokka couldn't believe this was Pakku's house. It looked so ordinary. When he imagined the life of a true water-bending master he thought it would be more magnificent. Of course the ordinary one-story house staring back at him proved otherwise.

Sokka hopped off his bike and rolled it up to the porch before he laid it against the house. Sokka turned back to the neighborhood, examining the area, but he couldn't find any house that stuck out to him. Maybe it is this house, Sokka thought to himself.

Just as Sokka knocked on the wooden door a scream came from the backyard. Sokka's heart stopped when he realized that was his sisters voice he dashed over to the fence and clumsily stumbled on to it. "Katara, what's wr-"

"Uhhg, why won't this stupid move work?" Katara growled in exasperation.

Sokka fell to the ground, dumbfounded that _that_ was the reason his sister screamed. "W-what?" Sokka muttered to himself, glancing up to see what was going on.

In the middle of the backyard stood Pakku, Aang, and Katara. They were surround by what seemed to be training equipment with a huge pool, which was surprisingly unfrozen, in the middle. Aang stood calmly in front of the pool, his arms posed before him while water glided along fluidly with his movements.

Katara on the other hand was stiff and rigid, her arms shaking in front of her while she pulled water out from the pool. However, the liquid only came up to her thigh before dropping.

Katara huffed in frustration before losing her temper and began splashing water around with each swing of her fists.

"Bending, that's what it was about? _Bending_?" Sokka yelled in disbelief, quickly pulling himself off the wet, mudy ground.

"Hm? Hey, Sokka," Aang greeted.

"Huh, when did you get here?" Katara asked completely forgetting about her previous failure.

"Don't 'huh' me! Why were you screaming over magic water?" Sokka growled, marching over to where the others stood.

"O-oh, sorry, I got frustrated," Katara apologized, her face turning red in embarrassment. Sokka stared at his sister with a you-gotta-be-shitting-me expression.

"So, basically you were throwing a hissy fit," the brother said matter of factly. Katara looked offended by her brother's comment and opened her mouth to argue, but was quickly interrupted by Aang.

"Come on guys, enough fighting. It's been a tough first day, I'm sure Katara's just tired," Aang said innocently, stepping between the two siblings. Katara sighed in agreement and apologized for worrying her brother. "Great, now Sokka, do you want to watch us train? We still have a few hours before we have to leave,"

"Sure, Aang, why not?" Sokka said, taking a seat behind the water-bending students. Of course he made sure it was at a safe distance as well. Sokka then began to watch the group train, quickly picking up their routine.

Pakku showed them something, students imitated, Aang got it at the first or seconded try, Katara didn't, and she accidentally splashes Sokka with freezing water.

"Ahh, can't you aim somewhere else for once?" Sokka gasped when he was splashed once again. Sokka was beginning to think he should have brought something other than his dark blue hoodie. Nevertheless he pulled the fabric closer to his skin.

"It's this stupid move, it's not working," Katara growled, throwing her hands in the air and causing more water spill.

"It's not the technique it's because you're a girl. You should be learning to heal not fight," Pakku said venomously.

"I can fight," Katara argued.

Sokka stroked his chin in thought. "Maybe you should learn how to heal-" Sokka commented, but was quickly cut off.

"Who's side are you on? And besides aren't you suppose to be with your _boyfriend,_" Katara snapped.

"He's not my boyfriend," Sokka squeaked in defense although it didn't feel much like an insult. Sokka shook his head, that wasn't important right now. "What do you mean 'side', there are no sides! I'm just suggesting that healing would be helpful too. Fighting isn't all offense you know,"

"I'll train for fighting as much as I want,"

"No, training is over," Pakku suddenly spoke, annoyed at how disruptive his new student was. The three teens looked at the older man in surprise. "When you are starting out at water-bending you must have a calm mind and soul; a true water-bender. Right now you have the mind and soul of a fire-bender," Pakku explained.

"But-" the two benders protested in unison.

Pakku waved his hand as if he were swatting away the question itself. "No buts, leave," Pakku demanded before turning away from the others, waiting for them to leave before he went on with his business.

Without another word the two benders walked over to Sokka and followed him out. Pakku shook his head and sighed, he may be acting a bit hard on them, but it would help them in the end. Especially that girl, Katara, there was potential in her how ever much Pakku hated to admit it.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Uhhhh, it's been a while hasn't it. Honestly I try, but you know how things escape you. Actually, I have no room to talk most of this was written in two days, but it took a while to get time for those two days.

…

Zuko sat on the edge of his bed, tugging on his plain white sneakers. The teen stood and stretched out his limps until he heard a satisfying pop. Much to the dismay of his doctor Zuko had been released from the hospital.

Ozai had _asked_ the hospital for his son back and at this point the doctors had no reason to keep the teenager. Zuko had gotten better and although it seemed there was signs of abuse there was too little of it. Zuko pursed his lips, thinking that it may have been a good thing there wasn't much evidence. If word got out Ozai would probably have a few things to say, he'd pull some strings, and then Zuko would have to move again.

Zuko shook his head and headed over to his mirror. He brushed out his soft hair before glancing down at his bandana. Zuko reached for it, but stopped.

"_You should take your bandana off more often," Sokka said simply, a smile coming back to his lips. Zuko's face suddenly turned red and his hand shot up to his left eye. He had completely forgotten that he wasn't wearing the cloth. His cheeks turned a deeper shade of red, embarrassed that Sokka had seen his hideous scar. Sokka gave Zuko a sympathetic look before reaching out and taking hold of Zuko's wrist. He gently tugged the hand away from Zuko's face. "I think you look great,"_

The memories flooded back and with them a blush. Ever since Sokka had said that, several days ago, Zuko's urge to wear the cloth had dimmed. In fact the thought of wearing it almost seemed...silly. It was only out of habit that Zuko went to grab it.

A small smile ghosted over the teen's lips as the words echoed in his mind. Zuko let his hand drop and stepped away from the mirror. Maybe, today would be different.

Now in a bit of a lighter mood, Zuko grabbed his book bag and made his way down stairs. He glanced at the clock and decided to skip breakfast. If he was going to meet his friend he'd have to hurry.

…

Sokka pedaled down the path way to school. It was one he was starting to be accustomed even though it contradicted what he did last year. Normally Sokka would try to get as much sleep as possible and rush to school, but ever since he learned his hot tempered friend walked this way Sokka began going too. Even though it was much longer then his usual route and would mean Sokka would have to get up about twenty minutes earlier.

Still, Sokka always felt his sprites lift when he saw Zuko's not-so-friendly, friendly face. Sokka had even biked down the pathway when Zuko was in the hospital out of habit.

As Sokka came across the familiar scene he slowed. Even at the crawling speed Sokka was at now it seemed he was going to pass the street his friend walked from. Sokka stopped and swung his leg off the bike. He stood by his bike and waited for Zuko as he examined his surroundings. Sokka had no idea weather Zuko lived in the far off neighborhood or not, but he knew the teen always met him at the corner.

_Speak of the devil._ Sokka thought as he saw Zuko approaching. It was only when the pale teen was a couple of feet away did Sokka notice something lacking.

"You took my advice? I'm flattered," Sokka said with a cheeky grin.

Zuko furrowed his brow before seeming to realize what Sokka meant. "You wish," Zuko said, giving Sokka a dead pan expression. Once the boy was close enough Sokka through one arm around Zuko's shoulders in a half hug.

"Don't lie, I know you knew I was right and decided to show off that mug of yours," Sokka said teasingly.

"Get off, you big doof," Zuko retorted, ducking under Sokka's arm and continuing his way. Sokka waved around, trying to regain his balance before pouting. Once he realized his friend was willing to just leave him Sokka hopped onto his bike and pedal up to his friend.

"Want a lift?" Sokka asked, slowly riding next to Zuko as the other boy walked.

"After what happened last time? I don't think so," Zuko answered, glaring at the tan boy.

"Oh, come on, how long are you going to be pissed about that?" Sokka said in an exasperated tone.

"Forever," Zuko said, his voice devoid of emotions. Sokka pursed his lips, he couldn't tell if his pale friend was serious or not. Knowing Zuko, it was a 50/50 chance. Sokka frowned, but decided to change the topic, no use talking about it if Zuko was just going to stay mad at him like a five year old.

"So, they let you out of the hospital yesterday?" Sokka asked, awkwardly trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yup," Zuko answered, giving Sokka the bare minimum. Well, that didn't work.

Sokka cleared his throat and gave a small cough. He was tempted to talk about the weather, however lame that was, but he was suddenly struck with a great thought.

"What are you doing for winter break?" Sokka asked suddenly, a bit excited.

"Winter break?" Zuko asked, a bit dumbfounded.

"Yea, I mean it _is_ December,"

"December? What about Thanksgiving?" Zuko asked.

Sokka glanced at the boy in confusion before realization began to kick in. "Arden doesn't really celebrate Thanksgiving. I mean some families do, but it's such a laid back holiday people stopped caring." Sokka explained, knowing his town was a little weird.

Zuko furrowed his brow, where had the time gone? "I guess time goes by fast when you're in a hospital," Zuko grunted.

"So, does that mean no plans?" Sokka asked curiously.

"I guess, I've never really celebrated the holidays," Zuko answered truthfully.

"What?" Sokka cried in astonishment. He thought everyone celebrated something. Or at least did something special. "Why not?"

Zuko stopped in his tracks and turned to look at his friend with a hard stare. "Sokka, do you honestly think I have anything to be grateful for or that my family celebrates anything happy?" Zuko growled. Holidays seemed to be a touchy subject for the teen.

Sokka frowned, he had almost forgotten about his friend's unfortunate upbringing. "What about your uncle?"

"He tries, but ever since Lu Ten died it was never the same," Zuko practically whispered, staring at the ground.

"Who-"

"Would you stop with all the questions," Zuko snapped, apparently Sokka's badgering had gotten on his last straw.

"_Okay_, geez," Sokka said, he would have put his hands up in emphasize, but they were currently holding on to his handle bars. For a moment Sokka stayed quiet, but then a thought came to his mind and he completely forgot about Zuko's anger. "You can spend the holidays with me," Sokka blurted out, ignoring the fact the Katara probably wouldn't approve.

"No," Zuko said immediately, not giving the idea much thought.

"The idea can't be that horrible! At least think about it," Sokka said, a bit offended.

Zuko gave a side-ways glance to his friend before looking back ahead and ignoring him. Sokka would have liked a better response then that, but he knew that no comment was better then getting hollered at so the teen kept his mouth shut.


	21. Chapter 21

I _was_ going to work on my homework, but with all those awesome (and threatening) reviews how could I resist? ^ u ^;;;

…

Zuko and Sokka had surprisingly made their way to school with good timing. Zuko waved Sokka away before departing from the boy. Sokka's suggestion didn't sound bad, in fact the idea made his stomach do flips, but he knew he couldn't leave his uncle. Holidays were hard when someone close died. In fact, Zuko could already see the pain in Iroh's eyes.

Zuko didn't want to leave his only real family in his time of need. Besides, it only seemed like he would be bothersome to Sokka and his family.

Zuko silently entered the school, his head low as he walked through the hall, unaware of the approaching trouble. A dull pain went through Zuko's shoulder as something hard slammed into it. Zuko's head bolted up and his surprised expression soon turned to one of annoyance.

"Jet, what do you want?" Zuko demanded, venom in his words and hatred in his eyes.

"What's wrong _princess_, vacation not long enough for you?" Jet tautened, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"You know damn well where I was," Zuko growled, having to control himself very hard to not punch Jet's head off for the princess comment.

"I bet you were faking it, wouldn't be the first time you've lied," Jet said, his fists clenched tight as if he were going to punch something. Jet looked pissed, but when Zuko focused on the boy's eyes he could only see hurt.

"Jet-" Zuko said calmly, slowly raising hand to comfort his once friend, but Zuko was slammed into the lockers and all the air was knocked out of his lungs.

"Don't you even dare, you fire-bending scum," Jet breathed, walking away as Zuko slide to the floor. Zuko watched Jet leave through half lidded eyes before he tossed his head back and sighed. This day wasn't going as well as he hopped.

"Want some help?" a small voice spoke, bringing the fire-bender out of his thoughts. Zuko opened his eyes and let his gaze fall until it landed on a young girl with tan skin and brown hair that was drawn back into a braid. She had bright blue eyes that resembled someone he knew. Instantly Zuko recognized her, but decided to ignore the girl.

"No, I'm fine," Zuko said unconvincingly, closing his eyes once again. He expected Sokka's sister to just walk away, but he didn't hear her footsteps leaving. Once again he opened his eyes and noticed the young girl was still there. "What are you doing?" Zuko asked when she extended her hand towards him.

"Offering to help you up, you jerk," she said with a playful smile.

Zuko paused before he took her hand and was pulled to his feet. Zuko gazed down at the girl, he hadn't expected her to even look at him after what had happened when they first meet. "Thanks," Zuko muttered.

"No problem," she said before turning to leave.

"Uh, hey, what's your name?" Zuko asked. He was sure Sokka had told him what his sister's name was at one point, but for the life of him he couldn't remember.

She turned her head to glance at Zuko, but refused to turn completely around. She hesitated for a seconded before giving him and answer with a friendly smile, "Katara and you're Zuko, right?"

"Yea," The male replied. Finally, he had properly introduced himself to Sokka's sister without making an ass of himself. The memory of the first time he meet Katara came back to him, he felt embarrassment begin to bubble inside. "I, uh, I'm sorry for...you know, what happened in the library, "

Katara seemed surprised that boy apologized. She turned to face him before giving a shrug. "That's okay, you aren't the only one to blame," she said, walking up to the pale boy. "So, what were you doing on the ground?" she asked, curiously.

"Nothing, I like sitting in the middle of the hallway," Zuko said, it was an obvious lie, but he didn't want to bother everyone with his problems.

"_Right_,_" _Katara said, rolling her eyes. She stayed in place, staring at the taller boy, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What?"

"I can't figure out what my brother likes about you," Katara stated, crossing her arms with a look of annoyance.

Zuko felt a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment; Sokka mentioned him?

"Anyway, I actually wanted to talk to you about something,"

"Talk to me? I'd think you'd be pissed at me,"

"I am...but for my brother, I'm willing to tolerate you,"

"How nice of you, so what did you want?" Zuko said, rolling his eyes, but deciding not to say anything more.

"If you have no one else you should spend the holidays with us," Katara said, frowning slightly.

Zuko practically chocked on air when the young girl spoke. _What's with this family?_ Zuko thought, mentally slapping his forehead. Did they think he was some kind of stray kitten or something? "Why are you offering?" Zuko asked curiously.

"I just talked to my brother and he was pouting like a child. He mentioned that holidays were for loving families and he wanted you to be apart of one," Katara said, a smile creeping onto her face as well as sympathy into her eyes.

"He said that?" Zuko asked, his cheeks becoming tainted in pink.

"Not _exactly_ in those words, but yea," Katara confirmed.

Zuko had to bite his tongue so he wouldn't jump at the chance. As much as he would love to be with his one and only friend, family came first. "Thanks, but no thanks. I have plans," Zuko casually lied before leaving.

…_Moments Earlier_…

Sokka hesitantly parted way with Zuko, he would have tried to convince the boy again to join his family for Christmas, but Sokka discovered his friend had already left. Sokka left with a frown, wishing he could find the words he wanted to say.

Sokka trudged his way over to his friends, Aang, Toph, and his sister, Katara.

"Hey Sokka, why the long face?" Aang asked once the tan boy was close enough to hear.

"Zuko's lonely and I..." Sokka said, he continued speaking, but his words were mumbled and not understandable.

"You'll have to speak up, Snoozles," Toph said, cleaning out her ear with her pinky and flicking whatever ear wax that came out away.

"I asked Zuko to join me and Katara for holidays because he's all lonely, but he won't accept," Sokka sulked, he looked like a child that was just denied his favorite toy.

"You offered him _what_?" Katara seethed, upset that she wasn't part of that decision.

"Come on, Katara, he's only got like one person besides me. Anyway, he said 'no'," Sokka added glumly. Katara frowned, examining her brother. She gave a sigh before departing.

"What's up with her?" Toph asked, jutting her thumb in the direction the young water-bender had just went.

"I'm not sure, I should see if she's okay," Aang stated, beginning to follow his crush before Toph grabbed his arm and pulled him back with violent force.

"Not until you tell Sokka what happened," Toph said with a scowl.

"Happened? What happened?" Sokka asked, confused. Aang looked just as confused as Sokka before realization struck.

"Oh, guess what! I found a group of people wanting to do something against the fire mafia," Aang said excitedly.

Sokka looked at the small boy in shock and confusion. Who would be brave enough to want challenge fire-benders and their supporters? "Oh, yea? Who?"

"They call themselves, _The Freedom Fighters_,"


End file.
